Never Put All Your Kitsune In One Village
by InactiveAnon
Summary: For NexusKitsune! Next:Chuunin Exams! Quality of chapters increase.NaruHina NejiTen ShikaTema SaiIno onesided SasuSaku, Saku?
1. Chapter 1

**Kitsune Chronicles: Never Put All Your Kitsune In One Village**

By: ._Blood.Engel.Yuzuki._

_Dedicated To CrystalKitsune, for letting me humiliate her._

_Summary: A girl from another world accidentally stops Sasuke from joining Orochimaru, hence bringing the wrath of Sound upon her. But once Akatsuki gets involved she is pulled into War. And all she wants to do is go home! (And some caffeine. Face Summary: A girl from another world accidentally stops Sasuke from joining Sound, bringing Orochimaru's wrath upon her. Once Akatsuki is involved, it's War. And all she wants is to go home!_

_The name comes from the old phrase "Never Put All Your Eggs In One Basket". It is part one in a series with Kitsune (usually) as the main character-hence the chronicles part. If you ever feel like it, look up **Kitsune Chronicles** on the search engine and see what comes up. I will try to keep you informed as to the new stories I put up in this series. Be patient with me. Read and Review, please. Thank you all._

_Also, this has some connection with my Yu-Gi-Oh fic, **Inside Out**. It can easily be read without it, I have made sure of that, but if you ever feel like it you should check it out._

**Prologue: A Caffeine Crazy Kitsune**

So here she was, officially screwed. She was up against all of Akatsuki, The whole Sound Village, and a pack of wolves. Let's just say this was not her day. The only thing she had on her side was blind luck. With that, maybe-_maybe_-they would all start attacking each other, and she would run as fast as possible to Suna and beg and plead for forgiveness. The likelihood of that? Well…luck had always served her well before!

That is, until she met Suteishii Aku.

But then again, maybe she was getting ahead of herself. She decided to start her inner conversation over, this time from the beginning.

Once upon a January 11 in the year of 2007, there was a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and skin that always found a way to receive a tan. She was called Kitsune. Obviously, that wasn't her name but that is a whole other story. (Because I say so.)

Kitsune was an ordinary bookworm otaku…depending on what you can call ordinary. (She lived off caffeine, so what?) She liked to read; just not anything important. She had graduated from a good deal of martial arts classes (Judo, Kendo, Kung Fu, ect.) and took Tae Kwon Do twice a week.

She had a fairly humdrum life: Eat, walk to school, sleep at school, buy caffeine, hurry and do yesterday's homework, drink caffeine, eat, drink caffeine, be bored, eat, buy more caffeine, walk home, eat, sleep (sometimes replaced with martial arts training), get online, drink caffeine, read Manga, get teased by her dad, drink caffeine, eat, sleep, and do it all over again in the morning.

Or at least, she **had** a fairly humdrum life before her friends found a magic book and started playing around with it. (_Good call, Brittany_.)(Note: sarcasm) Long story short, she found herself lost, confused, and surrounded by trees.

…With no caffeine…

Excuse her as she shouts obscenities.

End of Prologue.

**I Do Not Own Naruto.**

Next Chapter:

**Chapter One: Sand, "Kuro-chan", And Suteishii**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kitsune Chronicles: Never Put All Your Kitsune In One Village**

By: _.Blood.Engel.Yuzuki._

_Dedicated To CrystalKitsune, for letting me humiliate her._

_Summary: A girl accidentally stops Sasuke from joining Orochimaru, hence bringing the wrath of Sound upon her. But once Akatsuki gets involved she is pulled into War. And all she wants to do is go home! (And some caffeine.)_

**Chapter One: Sand, "Kuro-chan" And Suteishii**

After around five minutes Kitsune's voice became tired and she lay down to rest. She heard a leaf crackle to her left (since when does she have that good of hearing anyway?) and tensed immediately, hurtling up to see who was coming. At that moment she saw something that scared her half way out of her mind. (Or would've if she wasn't already.)

That girl in front of her reminded her of her friend Katie. And very few things are as terrifying as two of Katie. It was simply creepy.

The two of them shared the same light brown hair, and tan skin tone, matched with blue eyes. However, this Katie seemed stronger, and perhaps a bit more blundering.

The person behind her was much, much worse. Kitsune saw something even more terrifying than Katie's Double!

…That mouse-haired girl with the Naruto bandanna over her eyes…She had the aura of Arianna!

Kami-sama help her.

'…Hold it a second,' she thought, 'They both have Konohagakure headbands…' Noticing the familiar symbol on the forehead protector covering "Arianna Number Two" 's eyes and the protector around the neck of "Katie Number Two" Kitsune paused in deep contemplation.

That's around the time a violent sand storm came out of no where and took her far, far away from all the trees and left her deserted in a desert…still with no caffeine.

You can probably guess what happens next.

After around five minutes she got not only tired but also hot, and decided to lay down in some non-existent shade. She sighed, trying to forget how parched she was and thought back to the two girls she saw earlier. She wondered if she'd ever see them again, why they reminded her so much of her friends, and since when sandstorms happen in the middle of an f'ing forest?!

In the middle of her next thought she heard sand shifting under an unknown weight and wondered once again since when she had such good hearing. She weakly raised herself up, mumbling an irate, "This is getting old."

Slowly her blue eyes grew wide and she saw something in the distance that made her cry tears of joy. Red…White…Blue…all combined with an odd looking circle…

It was…

It was…

A GIANT BOTTLE OF PEPSI!!!!!!!!!

Kitsune had never run so fast in her life. She estimated the Pepsi to be at least a half-mile away, but it didn't faze her in the least. She reached her beautiful goal within ten minutes, and hugged it tightly, yelling in triumph and joy.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I was making my leave from Konoha when I became…hopelessly lost. I knew if Itachi were here he would laugh and say, 'Foolish little brother, you lack hate.' That would be around the time I got my butt kicked.

I figured I was somewhere in Suna, considering the endless desert. (Too bad it couldn't be an endless dessert…yummy!)

I was about ready to scream in aggravation when I found myself caught in a deadly hold that almost choked the life out of me! I struggled, hearing a girlish squeal and tried my best to break free. They couldn't have caught up to me already! At last I was able to throw the offender off; I looked down to see who it was and…whoa.

I had expected to have a furious blonde with fox-like blue eyes and three whisker marks on either cheek come after me, but this wasn't exactly the person I had in mind. (That and she didn't look furious, just high as a kite.)

**Normal P.O.V.**

Kitsune found herself struggling with the most stubborn Pepsi she had ever met, and once it threw her down on the sandy ground she decided it was time to get serious. She looked up at the Pepsi, dehydrated mind planning her next move when she realized…That wasn't a Pepsi at all… It was…

"Sasuke-teme?!"

Sasuke twitched at the familiar suffix, but did nothing but stare at the top of Kitsune's head.

"Ne, ne, what's so interesting?" Kitsune asked before noticing a great deal of sand coming their way at a not-so-friendly pace.

Before she could even say anything, everything went black.

An estimated five hours later Kitsune found herself lying in a hospital bed. She frowned, pulling the sheets that felt like sandpaper off of her and looking around. She didn't know what to expect to find in a hospital, and she also didn't know if what just happened had been a dream or if she was still dreaming now.

She got up, staring down at herself, taking in her black shirt and army green pants. She was still wearing the same clothes, but she noticed she no longer had her shoes. She looked around the room some more before noticing her black tennis shoes were set beside a small wooden table. On the table were a mirror, some fruit, a small washbasin, and a glass of juice. (No Pepsi, she noticed bitterly.)

She stretched and walked over to the table, kicking her shoes aside before noticing three identical marks on both of her arms. She stared at them closely, off hand she'd say it was they were calluses, but they almost looked like a new layer of skin. She could also feel them beginning to form on her the palm of her hands and the soles of her feet. She shrugged it off and looked up, catching a glance of herself in the mirror.

Now that gave her a start.

Not only did she somehow acquire three whisker-shaped scars on both her cheeks, her normal ears had seemingly disappeared behind unruly blonde hair, replaced by two silver fox ears. Her eyes were still the same, only her pupils looked like small slits.

This would probably be the point at which most girls scream at the top of their lungs. But I do believe I mentioned earlier Kitsune wasn't what you would/can call ordinary.

She simply smiled, noticing slightly sharper canines and splashed the water on her face, downing the glass of juice before deciding it was about time to go for a walk.

And the best way out, would be the window.

She got down easily, considering she was on the first floor. She toured the new place (though it did seem familiar) noticing the random person here and there, but no wild activity. She saw a big sandstone building that she could've sworn she'd seen **somewhere**. But her memory failed her at the moment. She guessed it was her hard landing back when she first came to that place with all the trees.

Walking a little longer she realized something else; she was starving! She inwardly cursed herself for not eating any of the fruit in the hospital before she jumped out the window. She sighed before noticing some sort of a summer snack bar set up. The sign above it read "Machi Raku" and there were a few people sitting up to the counter on big bar stools.

Her stomach growled and she reached inside her pocket, and pulled whatever money she had out of it. She grinned when she noticed she still had the twenty-dollar bill she had "borrowed" from Katie. She ran up to the restaurant and took a seat by someone she didn't care to look at. She surveyed the menu; her spirits falling a bit when she realized the only thing on the drink menu was ice water.

She scowled, holding back the urge to cry profanities and ask to see the manager.

She decided to ignore that, since she wasn't thirsty anyway, and take a look at the food selections.

_Shrimp _

_Yakitori_

_Yakisoba_

_Fish, Chicken, or Vegetable Tempura_

_Gyoza_

_Sukiyaki_

_Onigiri_

_Rice_

_Udon_

_Tonkatsu_

_Ramen_

**750 yen**

Eh…wait… 750 **yen**? Not to mention…**everything was in Japanese!!!**

If she were an optimist perhaps she would've considered herself lucky to ever know Japanese…

But she's not, so let's get back to the story.

"KUSO!!!" She yelled, getting the attention of almost everyone within a quarter mile of herself. _'Where did I end up?!_'

The person sitting next to her chuckled a bit, before turning to her. "Forgot your money, ne?"

Instead of telling her actual situation, Kitsune just nodded to the girl who looked about her age.

"I'll buy you some ramen."

Kitsune was on her fourth bowl of ramen when she suddenly heard someone yelling from…above?

There was no plane.

But all the same, the voice that seemingly traveled on the wind was getting closer and closer. She swore the girl next to her had shrunk considerably as soon as the voice was in hearing distance. Kitsune could almost make out the words now… It sounded like someone yelling,

"_KURO-CHAN!!!! KURO-CHAN!!!"_

The voice hurt her over-sensitive fox ears (which she had almost forgotten about) as it was suddenly shockingly close. She felt a breeze wash over her, and looked up just in time to see a girl jumping from a near-by rooftop over to her "saviour".

"_Kuro-chan! I'm so glad I found you! I need your help, you see…"_

Kitsune was in a daze for a second or two. Mainly because it's not every day you see someone jumping from a very high place, surviving, and coming over to talk (very quickly) to the person who was kind enough to buy you four bowls of ramen.

"_Ineedyourhelp!Ilostthatfox-girlsomewhereinthehospital,andIcan'tfindheranywhere,andI_

_neeedyoutohelpmelookforher!!!"_

Kitsune's ramen-buddy took all of it in with a sigh, cradling her forehead before calling, "Suteishii…"

And the new girl continued.

'Kuro-chan' tried once more. "Suteishii."

This time 'Suteishii' answered with a, "Huh?"

"She's right here." Kuro-er whatever her name was-pointed to Kitsune.

"Oh, good!" Suteishii said with relief, "Kazekage-sama was about to kill me!"

"Suteishii, he's always about to kill you."

"No, I mean, like, more than usual." Suteishii assured.

Kitsune's mind slowly started to piece all of the conversation. 'Lost fox-girl…Kuro and Suteishii…' Kitsune frowned and looked at her surroundings, thinking about the details she remembered from earlier, before she was attacked by sand. 'Forehead protectors…Sasuke… Sand…Kazekage-sama…Wait...that would mean-'

"GAARA!!!" She yelled. And as Suteishii and Kuro stared in disbelief Kitsune let her mouth hang open as she realized one very frightening, yet delighting fact.

She, Kitsune, was in the Naruto World.

"You…know Kazekage-sama? He didn't say anything about you." Suteishii said, inspecting Kitsune curiously. She put her head to the side in a questioning way and took up a nonchalant pose.

"He doesn't know me…but I sure as Hell know him!" Our amazing heroine responded, finding some familiarity in Suteishii's casual, yet slightly over dramatic and perhaps a bit sarcastic ways. For the first time she studied the girls, trying desperately to remember why they seemed so unoriginal.

Suteishii had black hair with an almost imperceptible wave to it. Her hair reached her middle back, and her bangs hung slightly in her face. She had cobalt eyes (you'll know why later) and skin pale enough to rival Sasuke's.

She had on a pair of black gloves that went up to her elbows, and cut off at the mid-palm, as well as a black tee with the kanji for "bad"(Aku) written on it in tan letters, she also had a random pair of brown khakis that looked like they had just been picked up from off the floor and hurriedly put on. There was a black Suna headband on her lower thigh, and to top it all off she had some white sandals and an 'I'm only half listening to you' expression.

Kuro, in contrast, had a black tank top with red lining, and fishnet underneath. Her hair was brown, went to her shoulders, and had a bit more wave to it than Suteishii's, though not by much. Her eyes were a light chestnut brown, and she had a normal skin tone, though one would think she would be much tanner, considering where she lived.

Her pants were also black, though they had a large red stripe down the side of each leg. She was wearing a Suna forehead protector…on her forehead!!! (Didn't see that coming.) And a pair of white skater shoes with red skulls on them. There were two gold earrings hanging from her ears, and a 'I am slightly pissed off' look to her that seemed to find it's way into her basic gestures, and was somehow apparent in her posture.

'Hold it a second…' Kitsune mulled. 'Suteishii…laid-back, casual, yells really loud…She's like Meu, my friend from school. …And Kuro…Kuro is a spitting image of Caitlyn!

'…But they don't know me. This must mean that the theory that every dimension has a double of someone in another dimension is true. They may not look exactly the same…but their basic actions…their soul…is the same.'

"It's like Tsubasa…" Kitsune murmured.

End of Chapter 1.

**I Do Not Own Naruto, or Tsubasa.**

Next Chapter:

**Chapter Two: Giving Gaara Grief**

**When the next Chapter will be Posted: Jan 12, 2007...In my time zone, anyway...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kitsune Chronicles: Never Put All Your Kitsune In One Village**

By: _.Blood.Engel.Yuzuki._

_Dedicated To CrystalKitsune, for letting me humiliate her._

_Summary: A girl accidentally stops Sasuke from joining Orochimaru, hence bringing the wrath of Sound upon her. But once Akatsuki gets involved she is pulled into War. And all she wants to do is go home! (And some caffeine.)_

_This chapter is late because no one REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!!!! ;-;_

**Chapter Two: Giving Gaara Grief**

"…So you expect me to believe that you are from another world?"

"Yes."

"And in this other world, you know me from a fictional series of books?"

"They're called Manga, and yes."

"… …And you think Haruno Sakura and I would make a good couple?"

"Yes."

"And you are absolutely _sure_ you aren't here to analyze our ninja for Sound?"

"_Yes._" Kitsune repeated, a bit more anxious as she looked into the piercing, dark rimmed aquamarine eyes of the redhead Kazekage.

Gaara, true to his reputation was unreadable, but Suteishii, who was standing guard at the door, raised an eyebrow and wore an overdramatic "WTF?!" face.

Kuro sighed, looked at her watch and said monotonously, "I need to get back to my team. Call me if you need me."

"…Suteishii, you didn't loose the Uchiha too did you?"

Suteishii put on a pouting face at her Kazekage's lack of faith of her abilities as a Special Jounin. Gaara seemed un-amused, so she opted for a more appropriate frown and answered with a simple, "No; and I sent a message to the Hokage telling her that I found him, but she has yet to reply."

Gaara nodded his head, apparently pleased with the answer and told Suteishii to inform him if she found out anything, then gave her a miniature lecture on keeping the Uchiha in sight that consisted of the words, "Don't loose him, or else."

"…Or else what?"

"I'll think of something, and rest assured you won't like it."

"Okay." Suteishii agreed, letting the matter go and turning to leave when Gaara spoke again.

"Suteishii."

"Yes?" The girl answered innocently.

"You forgot your charge."

Suteishii face-planted and took Kitsune by the wrist before getting through the halls, down the stairs, and out the doors of the Kazekage building at record speed.

"Suteishii?" Kitsune asked, and was rewarded with a curious glance.

"I think I'm melting."

Suteishii coughed twice, before noticing Kitsune was perspiring (because girls don't _sweat_, the** perspire**!) from the unnatural heat that loomed over Sunakagure like a thick fog. Slowly, she grabbed some ice water from off of a food stand and stared at it, then Kitsune…

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

He was gradually getting back into the rhythm of signing what seemed to be an endless stack of papers when he heard a familiar voice that he preferred to hear as few times a day as possible, mainly because the user of said voice usually used it to be (in her own way) a menace.

Honestly, he didn't want to kill Suteishii…He just wanted her to not be alive anymore. (He had convinced himself that there _was_ a difference.)

**_"SHE'S MELTING!!! SHE'S MELTING!!!" _**Suteishii yelled, the Kitsune girl behind her looking rather warm and…wet?

"KAZEKAGE-SAMA!!!" The next thing he knew Suteishii was literally on his desk yelling at him and shaking his shoulders. "SHE'S MELTING!!! THE HEAT IS GETTING TO HER!!! SHE CAN'T STAY IN SUNAKAGURE!!!"

It took a minute for Gaara to gather his bearings after the unexpected contact (complete with outburst) before he finally found his wits and used his sand to restrain Suteishii, looking at the blonde girl standing behind her.

"…You poured water on her."

"She's melting." Suteishii argued defiantly, but shut up when some of the sand got near her mouth.

Gaara sighed. "You're asking me to get her somewhere else to stay, aren't you?"

"Yes...it will endanger her sanity if she stays with me."

"Just. Let. Me. Get. Back. To. Miserably. Signing. Papers!" Gaara said, scooping the two girls up with his sand and chucking them out the (conveniently placed) window in his office.

"…Shimatta…" Suteishii sulked. "You'll just have to stay with me."

The two of them stopped by the hospital and ended up literally dragging Sasuke over to Suteishii's house. When they finally got there, Suteishii knocked him out, tied him up, and locked him in the basement. "Just to be safe." Suteishii chimed.

She then proceeded to grab a bunch of blankets and two pillows from the closet and throw them on the floor. "I'll sleep in the living room with you, so I can hear the Uchiha if he finds a way of that prison...er...cellar."

Suteishii turned on the TV to see if there was any interesting news on, and when she saw none, she decided to watch some "reality ninja TV". Kitsune also watched the ninja try to do normal things, like cook a meal, clean a house, and sew. It didn't go well.

_"I wish we could just be stranded on a dangerous island for a month, because _that_ I am reaaaaaally good at."_ said one Mist nin.

Soon she and Suteishii got bored of that, changed the channel, and started watching three Daimyo trying to decide which nin from which village could sing the best. Kitsune thought that it looked awfully familiar.

After tiring of "Ninja Idol" Suteishii and her ate basically everything in Suteishii's fridge and Kitsune found herself an interesting book to read.

It had a bunch of articles on demons, and she found a really cool sounding fox demon called, "Gin'iro Kitsune no Kyuubi" Which she roughly translated as: "silver fox demon of nine tails"

Suteishii pointed out a telekinetic Kyuuketsuki demon called "Yuzuki Kyuuketsuki", or "Vampire Yuzuki".

Kitsune was close to finishing the book, on a chapter about a werewolf without a definite name when she had the sudden urge to ask Suteishii if she had always been a sand nin.

"Nope. That just kinda...happened."

"..."

"Eh...I'll start from what I remember..."

_She had a migraine, she was tied up somewhere in a desert, and she had no idea who she was, where she was, or where in the world she had come from._

_Her only clue was the piece of paper in front of her that was addressed to someone named 'Suteishii' and the Kanji for 'bad' tattooed on her lower abdomen._

_So she could be either Aku Suteishii or Suteishii Aku. She wasn't sure which._

_She read the paper over again, wondering if perhaps she missed something the first fifty times she had gone over it._

_**Dear Suteishii, **_

_**I hope you die.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**Your Village**_

_Nope, it was pretty to the point._

_Suddenly a strong gust of wind came out of nowhere and blew her paper away (and it also blew some sand into her mouth). She noticed what looked like a really, really big fan with some people on it flying away. Then she heard someone-an elderly man probably-say something. Slowly the fan drooped down, and she faintly heard/felt some people talking, poking her, and generally trying to see if she was still alive._

_"My name is Baki. Who are you?" One of them said, after shooing the girl with the fan, and the weird guy with make up away, to a respectable distance like the other with red hair._

_"…I'm either Aku Suteishii or Suteishii Aku. I'm not sure which."_

_"Where are you from?"_

_"…I don't know." She passed out then._

_Next thing she could remember, she had still had a migraine, she wasn't tied up, but instead laying on a bed somewhere, she had no idea if she was Aku Suteishii or Suteishii Aku, where exactly she was, or where in the world that redhead guy had suddenly come from. on my bed."_

_"…Okay."_

_"Temari didn't tell me she put you on my bed."_

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"…cough."_

_"…"_

_"Eh…you have a nice…uh...gourd?"_

_The redhead blinked twice and left, going past Kankuro, who was laughing uncontrollably._

_"…What did I say?" Suteishii asked herself, before focusing on the guy standing in the doorway. "...You're wearing make up..." She pointed out._

_Kankuro immediately stopped laughing and furrowed his brow in annoyance. "It's not make up, it's face paint."_

_"...Are you a drag queen?"_

_"..." Karasu appeared, and Kankuro's killing intent rivaled the Kyuubi no Kitsune's._

_Suteishii looked disturbed, staring at the puppet, then it's owner. "Is that like some kind of gross fetish blow-up doll?"_

_Kankuro was so pissed off he actually pushed his precious puppet out of the way and shoved Suteishii, so she fell on the ground. He figured, since he was a ninja, he could get away with beating up a girl...as long as he could figure out a better excuse than, "She injured my pride."_

_As Suteishii lay, somewhat puzzled, on the floor she saw Kankuro's creepy face looming above her. (Since he was standing on Gaara's bed.)_

_She yelled the first thing that she thought would get someone's attention..._

_**"RAPE!!!"**_

_Kankuro anime face-planted, just before Temari came in, looked at the scene and started hitting Kankuro with her fan. A lot._

_Suteishii figured now would be a good time to hide under bed. _

_So she did._

_Turns out Baki had sensed her chakara as he and his team were coming home from the Chuunin exams, and decided to check it out. Suteishii remembered a grand total of nothing about her life before that, but, after getting in (another) fight with Kankuro for calling him a drag queen, Baki realized that she was probably around Chuunin level. _

_So he pulled some strings (because Gaara's sensei can do that kinda stuff) and got her on a two-person Chuunin team. The sensei was Fai D. Flowright, a man he wasn't quite sure what to think of, and his two students were Aka Kuro and Yakama (hill) Phillip._

_And after a lot of (not so) hard work, she was now a Special Jounin, Kuro was a Jounin and had her own team, and good ol' Phil was lord only knows where. (A Shinobi Hunter's missions are classified information after all, as he put it.)_

_And everyone always thought Ashura's blonde student Fai was less talented than Kurogane and Yoko._

_...Actually, considering the way Suteishii had taken after him so well...maybe he was sort of...odd._

Kitsune woke up at five the next morning. As always. Suteishii was singing "The Song That Never Ends" quietly, in her sleep.

Kitsune tried to get her thoughts together about all that had happened. She came to the conclusion that she REALLY, REALLY wanted to go to Konoha-not just because it was burning hot in Suna, but also because then she could meet Naruto!

She figured Suteishii was causing Gaara enough trouble by herself.

Plus, Naruto could be like the brother she never had.

"_This is the song that never ends, and it goes on and on my friends! Somebody started singing it, not knowing what it was! They'll continue singing it forever just because...This is the song that never ends, and it goes on and on my friends! Somebody started singing it, not knowing what it was! They'll continue singing it forever just because...This is the song that never ends, and it goes on and on my friends! Somebody started singing it, not knowing what it was! They'll continue singing it forever just because...This is the song that never ends, and it goes on and on my friends! Somebody started singing it, not knowing what it was! They'll continue singing it forever just because...This is the song that never ends, and it goes on and on my friends! Somebody started singing it, not knowing what it was! They'll continue singing it forever just because...This is the song that never ends, and it goes on and on my friends! Somebody started singing it, not knowing what it was! They'll continue singing it forever just because...This is the song that never ends, and it goes on and on my friends! Somebody started singing it, not knowing what it was! They'll continue singing it forever just because...This is the song that never ends, and it goes on and on my friends! Somebody started singing it, not knowing what it was! They'll continue singing it forever just because...This is the song that never ends, and it goes on and on my friends! Somebody started singing it, not knowing what it was! They'll continue singing it forever just because...This is the song that never ends, and it goes on and on my friends! Somebody started singing it, not knowing what it was! They'll continue singing it forever just because...This is the song that never ends, and it goes on and on my friends! Somebody started singing it, not knowing what it was! They'll continue singing it forever just because...This is the song that never ends, and it goes on and on my friends! Somebody started singing it, not knowing what it was! They'll continue singing it forever just because...This is the song that never ends, and it goes on and on my friends! Somebody started singing it, not knowing what it was! They'll continue singing it forever just because...This is the song that never ends, and it goes on and on my friends! Somebody started singing it, not knowing what it was! They'll continue singing it forever just because...This is the song that never ends, and it goes on and on my friends! Somebody started singing it, not knowing what it was! They'll continue singing it forever just because..."_

"**SHUT UP!!!**"

"...I just had the weirdest dream." Suteishii announced, springing up from her temporary resting place also known as the floor.

"...Did it have anything to do with the song that never ends?" Kitsune asked tiredly.

"Yeah..."

Kitsune sighed and buried her head in a pillow.

_"...This is the song that never ends..."_

Kitsune twitched, and decided she needed to get away from Suteishii as soon as possible

After a shower and a change of clothes, Suteishii had agreed to take Kitsune to go see Kuro and her team, because she had to go on a dangerous mission formally known as convincing Gaara that his only sister and Shikamaru could date.

Kitsune wished her luck, and figured she'd probably never see the girl again. Well, actually, maybe a splotch of blood here and there.

Kitsune was wearing Suteishii's clothes. Which, by the way, were very uncomfortable and didn't fit at all. That, combined with the fact that she looked like some kind of emo punk in them put her at a very irritated level of being.

She noticed people staring at her ears, and whispering around her and her temper flared even more. Luckily, she then noticed what must have been Kuro's team, considering Kuro was with them.

First of all there was a shy, tanned looking girl who looked a bit nervous. She was smiling in a bit of a strained way, and she wore a neutral tan jacket that was fully buttoned, with sleeves that came to her skinny elbows, revealing fishnet. She also had pair of faded jeans, and some dark blue sandals. Her hair was straight black, as well as her eyes. She was short compared to the others, maybe about five feet.

The other was more out-going, and looked a bit hyper. Maybe a tad clueless. She was wearing a red Chinese dress with a pair of what looked like black dance pants underneath. She had her hair down like the other, but her hair was a blonde colour with reddish brown highlights in it. She was smiling happily and laughing at something she herself had said. She was an inch shorter that Suteishii, making her a grand total of five feet, two inches.

The last one had a haughty, perfectionist air to her. Her hair was light brown, short and extremely curly. All of her clothes matched and coordinated perfectly. Even her shurinken holster matched her headband, shoes, and shirt to a 'T'. Kitsune wondered if maybe she had a headband of every colour so she could match all day, every day. Either way, her white and blue flowered blouse and perfectly pressed jeans, along with her expression, gave her a no-nonsense, "do-it-properly" aura. She was Kitsune's height, five foot four, and therefore an inch shorter than Kuro.

All three wore Suna hitai-ite around their necks.

"Kitsune-san," Kuro called, and upon getting said girl's attention continued. "This is Umi Ami-chan," the shy girl gave a small, nervous wave. "Radford Erika-chan," the girl in red smiled and waved. "And Akane Burii-chan." the perfectionist gave a smile and a curtious 'hi'.

Kitsune once again recognized more people who reminded her of her friends, but bit her lip to keep from mentioning anything about it.

"Ami-chan, and Erika-chan are both twelve years old, Burii-chan is thirteen, and they are my Genin team. We're getting ready for the up-coming Chuunin exams here in Suna, to ratify the official alliance between Sunakagure and Konoha." Kuro explained.

"It's a bit odd to have a sensei who's only two years older that you." Burii-chan cut in, before Kuro could speak anymore.

"I think that's the excuse Kazekage-sama gives to Suteishii whenever she says it'd be cool to have a team. Considering, Burii-chan, that she's your age. But it's probably really because she can barley take care of herself, let alone a group of rookie ninja."

"That's not true!" Erika-chan spoke up. "Suteishii-sempai is nice, and _responsible_, and she buys me ice cream!" (BRIBED!!!)

Everyone just kind of...sweat-dropped.

"Um...anyways, it's good that she's working with Kazekage-sama because then he can keep an eye on her..." Kuro went on.

"And they would make a cute couple." Erika-chan chimed in.

"I don't think so." Burii-chan said, trying to make sure the girl didn't get too ahead of herself.

Kitsune literally had nothing to say.

Nothing.

I don't know what you're waiting for.

**Meanwhile, In Konoha**

Ookami Keiti sat at the Ichiraku, with her other teammates. Aguuyh Arianna, and Yamanaka Britt. Around a day ago they got back from their very first 'C- rank' mission, which was escorting a Genin team from Mist to Konoha for the Chuunin exams.

The group they had escorted was nice, but rather disappointed their sensei, "Burton-sensei", as they called her could not join them. Their names were Misti, Risa, and Kim. They had immediately gone to go see Hokage-sama, but the thing that creeped them out was that, while Keiti and Arianna had been on the look out while walking through Konoha forest, they saw what looked like one of Naruto's "Sexy Jutsu" gone wrong.

She looked a lot like Naruto. But she couldn't have been one of his inappropriate henge-jutsus because a) she was fully clothed, and b) she had fox ears.

So they sat, waiting for Naruto to finish his training with Jiraiya and tell him about the weird apparition that had disappeared with a violent wave of sand.

They later found out that the sand had been there because the Kazekage had been informed that Uchiha Sasuke had gone missing, and agreed to help look for him with his special...talent.

Keiti slurped her ramen down when she heard someone running up to the Ichiraku. She looked back and saw a grinning Naruto. "Hey guys, guess what?! Tsunade-baba said that she got a letter from Gaara and he says he found Sasuke and he's 'in fairly good hands'! ...Whatever that means."

Gaara sighed again, and read his reply to Tsunade-san over once more. Often times, he would have preferred to let Suteishii write the letter. Not that his handwriting was illegible or anything, but his hand got way too tired to write a decent reply. So he decided to write as quickly and summarize everything he had to say...even if it may not make much sense in the end.

Just as he had finished the letter, and was rubbing his cramped hand, he heard Suteishii walk in. "I left the Kitsune-girl with Kuro-chan and her team." She announced, yawning. "I figured I'd come around here to check up on you, and see if you needed me to write a reply to Hokage-san."

Gaara blinked his tired eyes twice, before staring at his hastily written note, crumpling it up, and chucking it at Suteishii, who caught it. Suteishii smoothed the paper out and began reading. "...You spelled 'sincerly' wrong."

Gaara twitched, and Suteishii shut up and asked the Kazekage what he wanted her to write it the new letter.

Kitsune sat at the "Machi Raku" with Kuro and her team, eating some shrimp. She had tried to keep up with the students as best she could, but Kuro was a fast-paced teacher and was already trying to teach them some advanced Ninjutsu techniques. Probably for the Chuunin exams.

Kitsune had, however, been able to perform a few simple Academy Level jutsu, such as Henge, Kawarimi, and Bushin no Jutsu. She had attempted to use Cancel for one of Erika's Genjutsu but that simply didn't work out. Hence, she figured it was time to work on Chakara control; by trying to walk up a wall. (FYI: that didn't work either.)

Kuro said it was surprising she could even do that much.

However, the blonde's thoughts were put aside once she noticed that Suteishii was walking over to them, smiling and waving. "Ohayo, minna!" As she was Suteishii approaching, Erika got up, and poked said Special Jounin. In return, Suteishii poked back and ignored any further poking. "Kazekage-sama wants to see Kuro-chan, and Kitsune-san as soon as possible."

Kuro nodded and followed Suteishii back to the Kazekage building, Kitsune in tow.

As soon as they arrived they went into Gaara's office and were greeted by a very angry looking Sasuke, who was held by Karasu as Kankuro scowled, Temari, who was smirking at her brother's discomfort, and of course Gaara, who was holding two scrolls.

"I have received a message from the Hokage-san," he motioned to one of the scrolls he was holding, "and she asks for us to bring not only the Uchiha Sasuke, but also Kitsune-san to Konohakagure. I've decided to send Kuro, Suteishii, and Temari to escort them there, and stay in the village until further notice." Gaara explained.

"Yet I was dragged along anyway." Kankuro muttered, earning a grin from Suteishii.

Gaara gave his sister the other scroll and continued, pointedly glaring a Kankuro. "Temari will use her fan to get you all there faster. Suteishii, I want you to take care of Kitsune-san and the Uchiha. Kuro will take care of any minor threats you may run into on the way. You have around five minutes to be off." Kuro, Temari, and Suteishii nodded and went outside to go get their stuff, leaving Kitsune, Kankuro, and Sasuke waiting not so patiently for the threesome to return.

When the three did return, Temari had her fan with her, as well as a large duffle bag, and was wearing a white off-the-shoulder cotton shirt and a skirt to match, along with a fishnet undershirt and thigh-highs, completed with her normal shoes and hairstyle.

Kuro was wearing a blood red shirt with sleeves that cut off at the elbow, revealing black fishnet, wrist length gloves with no fingers, and black pants. She had a large, black backpack with two red stripes going down each side.

Suteishii had a black jacket that reached her thighs and dark blue capriis, along with a black choker and a thick-strapped green backpack slung over one shoulder. The backpack had a few scrolls and weapon pouches in clear view.

Gaara handed Suteishii the scroll and she put it in one of the slots in her backpack, near the largest scroll, which was very old looking and the parchment on it seemed worn.

Kitsune followed the three kunoichi out the door, and was followed by Kankuro, Karasu, and the muttering Sasuke.

Kankuro went with them until they reached the outskirts of the village, and Suteishii used the **Kanashibari no Jutsu **(Body Freeze Skill) on Sasuke after forcing him to sit on Temari's fan. At Kuro's insistence, Kitsune also sat down on the fan, and Suteishii and Kuro jumped on either side of her and Sasuke as they waited for Temari to get the fan flying. Kankuro made Karasu wave goodbye for him haphazardly, and said: "Keep the Aku-brat out of trouble."

Suteishii stuck her tongue out and replied by calling Kankuro, "Baka."

"Catty." Kankuro retorted.

As the five finally flew off, Suteishii yelled over the wind.

"DRAG QUEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

They heard Kankuro screaming for three whole minutes before his voice finally faded. It took, what Kitsune saw as around five hours of endless sand, to finally reach Konoha. When they did she was grinning like a mad woman. Temari set them down near the Hokage building and they all walked inside, pushing Sasuke up to the Hokage-san's office.

When they did get there, Kuro and Temari went in first, quickly followed by a shoved Sasuke. As soon as she saw Sasuke's face, Tsunade looked truly pissed.

Kuro and Temari stood near Tsunade's desk as she scolded Sasuke, knocked him out, and put him in the corner. "Now, stay in your emo-corner and think about what you almost did!!!" She yelled, probably halfway drunk by now.

Suteishii went in the door and coughed twice, closing the door after Kitsune.

Tsunade's eyes widened once they landed on Kitsune.

"...This must be the kid Kazekage-san mentioned..."

End of Chapter 2.

**I Do Not Own Naruto.**

Next Chapter:

**Chapter Three: Leaf, Sound, And Sasuke**

**Oh yeah, and my friend says: "hello my name is kate"...Fine, she's Kate now...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kitsune Chronicles: Never Put All Your Kitsune In One Village**

By: _.Blood.Engel.Yuzuki._

_Dedicated To CrystalKitsune, for letting me humiliate her._

_Summary: A girl accidentally stops Sasuke from joining Orochimaru, hence bringing the wrath of Sound upon her. But once Akatsuki gets involved she is pulled into War. And all she wants to do is go home! (And some caffeine.)_

**Chapter Three: Leaf, Sound, And Sasuke**

"He was right," Tsunade observed, "She does look a lot like Naruto. It's almost eerie. ...And she honestly believes she's from another world?"

Temari nodded.

"...Under the circumstances, I believe she should stay in Konoha for questioning."

"Kazekage-sama figured as much, so he gave us orders to stay here and help you in anyway we can. ...It's awfully odd, though. All of this happening now." Kuro explained

"She seems like a good kid though." Suteishii added, "I don't think she's a spy... Perhaps she's just one kunai short of a set, if you get my meaning."

Kitsune couldn't believe that Suteishii, of all people, was trying to call _her _crazy. She literally bit her tongue to keep from telling Suteishii that she was a few 'kunai short of a set' as well. But she resisted.

Tsunade gave the three Suna nin signed passes, making it legal for them to be in Konoha, and asked them to wait outside while she 'interrogated' Kitsune.

Her interrogating consisted of staring and drinking sake.

"I'm going to prove to you that I'm from the future." Sure, it was a stretch, but she didn't really want to break it to Tsunade that, in her world, she was a character in a book. Considering Gaara's reaction.

"...You, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru were all students of the Third Hokage, Sarutobi. Asuma is his son. Konohamaru is his grandson. Jiraiya is a pervert, and writes a book called 'Icha Icha Paradise'. Kakashi reads that book. Kakashi's three students are Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura. Kakashi's sensei was the Fourth Hokage, and his teammates were Rin and Obito. Obito is an Uchiha, like Sasuke. Sasuke was running away to Orochimaru to gain more power, so he can kill his brother, Itachi. He wants to kill Itachi because he was the one who killed off the rest of the Uchiha. Itachi is part of a group called Akatsuki, and they're after jinchuuriki like Gaara and Naruto so they can have their demons..."

Tsunade just blinked.

"Oh, and Gaara's demon is Shukaku, sealed in him by his father--the former Kazekage. And Naruto's demon is the Kyuubi no Kitsune, sealed in him by the Fourth Hokage."

Tsunade blinked again. "...You do realize that a very well-informed spy would know these things too?"

"Uh...can you ask me a question that a spy wouldn't know?"

"What's my shoe size?"

"... ... ... Can I have another question?"

Orochimaru was practically fuming when his spies told him about the current events that had gone on in Konoha. At last, Sasuke was coming to him for more power, just as planned; when out of nowhere comes this fox-girl!

Orochimaru paced silently around the dead bodies of his informants, deciding at once the girl was an obstacle that must be taken care of.

And he knew exactly when to attack.

Though the Sunakagure Chuunin exams would be well guarded, he still had a reliable spy. All he had to do was make sure Sasuke, Naruto, and the girl were all there.

It would be like hitting three birds with one stone.

"Hokage-sama, give the girl a break." Suma, the newest guard, insisted. "I just got on my shift an ten minutes ago, and you're still hassling the kid for information she doesn't have. Besides," Suma continued, "Who would hire her as a spy? First of all, she's not very strong looking, according to those Suna girls she couldn't keep up with a Genin team, and she's obviously at least a quarter demon. How many people would hire her?"

Kitsune was insulted, but figured she shouldn't deny it when it was in her best interest to agree, and be let off the hook. Tsunade sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, fine! You're right, you're right. But, if what you say is true, and you are from the future, what was your status there? What village are you from."

Kitsune perked up, and began to make up a false past for herself. "Okay, I was on...a brand new Genin team--just out of the academy, and I'm from here!" She'd always figured she would live in Konoha if she were a ninja. And as much as she would've liked to say she was an ANBU or something, considering what she could get herself into with that, she played it safe.

"I see. I'd like her to stay with Uzumaki Naruto, and train with his team--considering Sasuke doesn't seem to be very cooperative with them these days. If all goes well, we can send her to Suna for the Chuunin exams. I'm concerned that we may need as many experienced ninja as possible if a war erupts with Sound now that we still have Sasuke. I have no doubt that Orochimaru is planning something, or already has."

Suma smirked inside, 'You really have no idea, Hokage-san. You have no idea.'

End of Chapter 3.

**I Do Not Own Naruto.**

Next Chapter:

**Chapter Four: Kitsune's First Mission: Sabotage Team Seven**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kitsune Chronicles: Never Put All Your Kitsune In One Village**

By: _.Blood.Engel.Yuzuki._

_Dedicated To CrystalKitsune, for letting me humiliate her._

_Summary: A girl accidentally stops Sasuke from joining Orochimaru, hence bringing the wrath of Sound upon her. But once Akatsuki gets involved she is pulled into War. And all she wants to do is go home! (And some caffeine.)_

Note: This chapter was written with the help of a friend of mine named Katie, so: Beware.

Also: I'm going to clarify Japanese suffixes a bit. Sensei is obvious, "one who has come before". San is a formal "Mr. or Mrs." and chan is used mostly for girls, pets, or things that are childish or cute. Kun is used mostly for boys, a male version of chan, and for men among friends, though it can mean someone of a lower station in some cases. For future reference: Addressing without a suffix is either a very friendly or personal way of referring to them, or can be very insulting if the right/permission to call someone in such a personal way has not been obtained. And Onee-chan means a respected sister, as it has an "O" is front of it instead of just Nee-chan.

**Chapter Four: Kitsune's First Mission: Sabotage Team Seven**

The next day seemed quite normal for Team Seven; Kakashi was late, Naruto and Sakura were getting impatient...however, there was no Sasuke. Soon, Team Seven's Jounin instructor, Kakashi appeared and was given the usual greeting: "YOU'RE LATE!!!!!!" before being bombarded with questions about Sasuke.

"I'm afraid Sasuke won't be training with us for awhile. Hokage-sama called me in this morning and informed me that she was going to be taking care of Sasuke for the time being. So, instead of having Sasuke around Hokage-sama has given us a new Genin replacement to be on our team. ... Oh, did I mention our new student is going to be staying with Naruto?"

Naruto face planted, before getting up and grinning his usual fox grin. "Ha ha, now I'll have someone to train with so I can be stronger when Sasuke comes back, so I can beat him up even better! Believe it!"

Before Sakura could get angry about Naruto's threat to Sasuke, Kakashi motioned to someone walking up to their training grounds.

Soon enough they saw a girl with a red sweatshirt, fingerless leather gloves, and a pair of plain grey pants. She had a Konoha headband tied around her neck, a white kunai pouch on her right thigh, and a pair of grey sandals. (Tsunade gave her money to buy clothes and weapons, then let Kitsune stay with her for the night.) The girl had blonde hair that reached her mid-back, and azure blue eyes. Her skin was slightly less tanned than Naruto's, but the oddest thing about her was that she had three identical marks on her cheeks, just like Naruto, and she also had two silvery white fox ears.

Sakura and Naruto were openly shocked, and even Kakashi's eye was wide, and he raised an eyebrow at his new student, actually putting his book away and giving the student his full attention.

"Eh... My name is Uzumaki Kitsune."

Naruto fainted. Sakura almost had a heart attack. Kakashi blinked.

Kitsune figured that now was definitely not the time to panic.

After Naruto and Sakura recovered from the shock, Kakashi had collected his bearings and said, "Well, let's all introduce ourselves--your dreams for the future, things you like, things you hate. I'll go first. I'm Kakashi Hatake. You can call me Kakashi-sensei. My dream for the future...I haven't really thought about it. ...Things I hate...well, I don't feel like telling you that. Things I like... I like lots of things."

All three sweat-dropped, as they had all heard the introduction before. "I'm Haruno Sakura. You can call me Sakura-chan, if you want. I like...I mean--the person I like is--" she giggled uncontrollably, "My dream for the future is..." she clamped her hand over her mouth and giggled some more. "And what I hate is...OROCHIMARU AND... NARUTO!!!"

Naruto had a rejected look on his face, but it soon wore off as he realized it was his turn. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, you can call me Naruto! I like all kinds of ramen, and the Ichiraku! I hate how long it takes for instant ramen to cook, and I also hate Sasuke-teme, and people who try to abandon their team for no good reason!!! My dream for the future is to beat the crap out of Sasuke-teme...and...to become the greatest Hokage!!! Believe it!"

Kitsune figured it was her turn, "My name is Uzumaki Kitsune. You can call me Kitsune. I like Pepsi...and um...I like foxes, and fox demons!!!"(Naruto faints) And I don't like...Sasuke, (Sakura's jaw dropped) or spiders, or monkeys, or..."

"Okay, that's enough." Kakashi said. "Let's start out with something easy. We'll do some taijutsu training. Let's pair up. Kitsune and Sakura will spar, and Naruto...you'll be with me. (He sighs as he realizes Naruto is his partner.)"

"Is that your real name?" Sakura wondered out loud.

"No, but it's what people call me." Kitsune answered simply.

"Why do you not like Sasuke?" Sakura asked, though she really should be glad she has one less competitor.

"He's a jerk, and the sign on his back looks like a Pepsi symbol."

"WHAT IS PEPSI?!?!" Sakura yelled.

Kitsune gasped, "You don't know what Pepsi is?! I will beat you up for your ignorance!!!"

"You? Beat me up? Cha." Sakura answered. **Inner Sakura: "BRING IT ON FROM ANYWHERE!!!!"**

"All right, no weapons. Okay?"

"...Fine."

Kitsune sighed, she didn't like it when other people had sharp, pointy objects. She never practiced that.

The two of them got into their stances, both ready for the other to attack. Sakura runs foreword at a speed Kitsune is sure she could never manage. Sakura charged straight at her, aiming for a open-palmed thrust in Kitsune's face. Kitsune speedily steps aside and trips her. Sakura falls over, wipes grass off her mouth, and gets up again, ready for another round. Kitsune decides to take the imitative of making a move this time.

She aims a side-sweep kick to Sakura's thigh, Sakura fell over from the unexpected attack, but then she kicked Kitsune's ankle. Kitsune has weak ankles. She fell flat on her back, giving Sakura an opening. Sakura hops up, yelling: "CHAAA!!!!!!!!"

Then Kitsune grabbed her ankle and pulled her down to the ground. Kitsune jumped up and waved goodbye, going over to Naruto and Kakashi.

Guess who was winning that fight?

Kakashi threw Naruto on the ground for around the fifteenth time and turned his attention to Kitsune and a very disgruntled looking Sakura. "All right then, let's practice some Academy level Ninjutsu. With weapons this time."

Kitsune suddenly felt sick.

**Inner Sakura: "PAYBACK!!!!!!"**

"Same teams," Kakashi added.

Kitsune saw Sakura glaring at her. 'Oh crap.'

Once again, Sakura started the fight, this time by throwing several kunai Kitsune's way. Kitsune froze for a moment, before thinking back to her training with Kuro's team. "KAWARIMI NO JUTSU!!!!!"

"Huh?" Sakura exclaimed, as Kitsune substituted her body for... ... ... ... ...Kakashi!!!!!!!

Truly she was trying to substitute for a log, but unfortunately Kakashi was rather close to the log and she (sort of) made a mistake.

However, Kakashi's expression was priceless. His eye went wide as he suddenly saw around ten kunai zooming towards him. He was able to dodge five.

Their training was let out for the day so Kakashi could go see a healer.

It was Kitsune's first day on the team and she had already sent her sensei to the hospital, made a rival, and creeped out Naruto.

Mission Sabotage Team Seven: Passed with flying colours.

Too bad she didn't want to.

Kitsune walked home with Naruto, hoping that he wouldn't tie her up and interrogate her about who she was, and why she had the same last name.

The two of them stopped at the Ichiraku to eat some ramen, and she could feel Naruto glancing at her as he ate his ramen. She unconsciously gritted her teeth while chewing her ramen as she was waiting for him to just say something already! (Quiet Naruto isn't normal.)

Before she could figure something out to say, she noticed three people walking over to the Ichiraku. She recognized the three as Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru.

"OHAYO!!!!!!" Naruto yelled, waving at the three.

They came over, Ino a bit hesitantly. Chouiji sat down and started eating pork ramen at an extream pace. Ino frowned at his manners, then noticed Kitsune. "Who's this?"

"This is Kitsune, she's going to be on my team until Sasuke gets some sense knocked into him!!!" Naruto answered, slurping his ramen quickly.

"...She looks like you, Naruto." Chouiji said between bites.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled unhappily.

"The resemblance is shocking." Ino confirmed. "What's your last name?"

"My last name is Uzumaki!" Kitsune announced proudly, and Ino's jaw dropped.

"A-are you two twins or something?!" Ino cried.

"Ha ha!!! Of course not Ino-chan! I don't have a sister, besides if she was then we'd have the same birthday!" Naruto answered, scratching the back of his head, a little confused about it himself.

"...Actually," Kitsune began, "My birthday is October tenth."

Naruto's eyes went wide. "That's my birthday..."

"Creepy." Ino whispered, "Where'd you come from?"

"Eh...I grew up in a small village, not to far from here, but I was born in Konoha." Kitsune replied. "But, Naruto and I can't be twins...I'm fourteen."

Naruto nodded, "I just barley turned thirteen."

Ino's eyes flashed, "Woah, Naruto! I just realized you were born on the day that the Kyuubi no Kitsune was killed! How cool, there's a festival every year on your birthday!" the blonde haired girl fingered her chin and finally sat down with her two male teammates to eat ramen.

Naruto winced, but smiled at her anyways. "I'm going to go home now. I'm planning on visiting Kakashi-sensei in the hospital." He set money down for him and Kitsune.

"I'll be on a shift tomorrow, so you should come buy some flowers!" Ino added. "Oh yeah...And why's your sensei in the hospital?"

"It's a long story." Kitsune answered, following Naruto hastily.

As they were walking towards his house, she felt kind of awkward, knowing he was thinking about the seal on his stomach. She frowned, wondering what she should do, and decided to put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and she smiled. He smiled back, a real smile this time.

End of Chapter 4.

**I Do Not Own Naruto.**

Next Chapter:

**Chapter Five: Kitsune's Second Mission: Improving Ninjutsu Skills with Suteishii **


	6. Chapter 6

**Kitsune Chronicles: Never Put All Your Kitsune In One Village**

By: _.Blood.Engel.Yuzuki._

_Dedicated To CrystalKitsune, for letting me humiliate her._

_Summary: A girl accidentally stops Sasuke from joining Orochimaru, hence bringing the wrath of Sound upon her. But once Akatsuki gets involved she is pulled into War. And all she wants to do is go home! (And some caffeine.)_

Note: If there are any OC pairings in this, it'll be a few slivers of Suteishii and Gaara, but probably not; and a little joking around with Shino crushing on Keiti. Main pairings will be revealed later, but I'm taking requests for pairings.

And, I need a few extra ninja for some up-coming events, and I figure I'd ask if anyone wants to make up a character or have themselves put in before I go through the trouble of making them up myself. Just PM or review me your character, and I'll see what I can do!

**Chapter Five: Kitsune's Second Mission: Improving Ninjutsu Skills with Suteishii**

The next day, Naruto went to go see Kakashi, as planned, after apologizing for the fact that Kitsune had to sleep on the floor. Kitsune brushed it off, as Naruto's apartment wasn't that big anyways. She went to go take a walk, and met up with Suteishii (attempting) talking to Hinata.

"That little nervous habit you have is so cute looking!" Suteishii complemented, putting her fingers together to make an emphasis on which nervous habit she meant.

"T-thank you." Hinata responded, putting her head down.

Suteishii smiled, "You don't have to be afraid to look me in the eye, I'm not going to bite you."(OR IS SHE?!?!)

Hinata nodded, and did her best to look Suteishii in the eyes.

Suteishii smiled again, and waved Kitsune over. "Ohayo gozaimasu!" She turned back to Hinata once Kitsune was an arm's length away. "Hyuuga Hinata-chan, this is Uzumaki Kitsune-san; she's staying with Naruto."

Hinata seemed shocked to see someone who looked so similar to Naruto and blushed a bit at her own reaction. "O-ohayo, Kitsune-san."

Kitsune gave her best fox-grin, "Ohayo, Hinata-chan. There's no need to be formal; you can call me Kitsune-chan." Kitsune never really considered herself a "chan" but Hinata was so sweet, she wanted to make friends.

...That and she was making plans to set her up with her 'adopted-brother'...

"H-hai, Kitsune-san--chan." Hinata clarified, messing up on the suffixes once again, before turning her head down, looking at the ground in embarrassment.

Suteishii just rubbed her chin. "Kitsune-san-chan...Hn... It doesn't quite work. Let's try...Kit-san-chan!!!"

Kitsune's mouth hung open at the nickname.

"Yep, that's your new name from now on!!!" Suteishii said happily.

Hinata bowed and announced she must be off to her training. Suteishii and "Kit-san-chan" both waved her goodbye.

"...Anyhow, Kit," Suteishii began, checking to see if Kitsune minded the lack of suffix. When she noticed she didn't, the brunette continued, "I heard about your practice yesterday."

Kitsune felt her heart sink into her stomach, ready for the best sarcastic remark Suteishii could dish out.

Surprisingly, none ever came.

"I figured I'll help you out, as Temari-onee-chan is out with Shikamaru-kun at the moment, and Kuro was given permission to go back and train her team. I have nothing better to do, so I'll train you."

"Gee, thanks."

"Don't mention it." Suteishii waved it off, ignoring the apparent sarcasm. "So...show me a bushin."

Kitsune created one bushin.

Suteishii nodded, biting her lip. "Okay, now show me five."

Kitsune was only able to create three.

Suteishii sat down, and Kitsune followed suit, frowning. "Your problem is that your chakara control is all over the place. When you created that single bushin, you put in too much energy; but the second you tried for five you put in too little. You need to work on that. Ninjutsu is impossible without proper chakara control. I heard that your taijutsu is fine, which is normal because taijutsu doesn't use up any chakara. However, your Ninjutsu will be off until you figure out how to control it."

"So, how do I learn?"

"There's always the traditional walking up walls or trees, or walking on water, but I'm going to suggest some practice before we get that involved." Suteishii threw he backpack off her shoulder and took a few scrolls out of it. She handed one scroll to Kitsune, telling her to practice the hand signs until she did them perfectly. "But don't put any chakara into it," she added, "Or you could turn yourself into a toad or something."

**With Shikamaru and Temari**

The couple were on a hill, looking at the clouds. Temari felt terribly bored, but she rarley had time to spend with her 'kind of boyfriend' so this would just have to do.

That and she didn't want to hang around with Suteishii while she walked around town aimlessly, talking to random people who looked like they might listen.

Suteishii was not a travel-person. That much was clear.

But that didn't matter right now.

All that mattered was that she was lying next to someone she had feelings for.

...But she was still terribly bored.

**Back to Kitsune And Suteishii**

Eventually, Kitsune figured the hand signals out and Suteishii told her to do them while running at a tree and focusing her chakara. She ended up lighting the tree on fire, which Suteishii promptly put out with a water-based jutsu.

"Good," Suteishii announced.

"So, I'm getting better?"

"No, that was terrible." Suteishii confirmed, "I meant it was good because that was a simple way of figuring out which type of elemental jutsu would suit you best-for now. Basically, we need to focus on some fire jutsu for starters, and then you may be able to do some other elements. Mainly, we'll stick to the fire because you put so much energy, instead of wasting chakara we'll do some fire-style jutsu, keeping in mind they take a good amount of chakara."

Kitsune's eyes lit up. "Fire?!"

The other sweat-dropped. "Uh...maybe it's not so smart to get you involved with something that destructive. Not to mention that I'd be a very bad teacher for that particular element; my best jutsu are water elements."

"Actually, that makes you the perfect teacher; you can put out all the fires I make." Kitsune retorted, doing the hand signs for a henge. A cloud of smoke appeared and revealed a copy of Gaara folding his arms. "Do it, or else."

"Okay, fine!" Suteishii cried, and Kitsune went back to her normal self. "I'm going to find some fire jutsu scrolls, but in the mean time...I hear that Haruno-girl has really amazing chakara control, so you should go ask her for some tips. We'll meet back here in thirty minutes, got it?"

"Okay, okay." Kitsune agreed, not so very eager to see the pink haired girl again, considering they didn't seem to get along terribly well.

**With Suteishii**

A slightly bored Suteishii walked towards the direction of the nearest bookshop (or what she thought was the nearest bookshop) to look for scrolls. She sighed quietly as she walked to the back of the store, trying to figure out where the books on Jutsu were kept. Any other person would have asked the cashier or something but...

...Suteishii Aku doesn't like talking to strange people...

So she went around looking at the different tabs, trying to find what she was searching for.

She noticed a few books on Chakara control and promptly walked over to them.

Unfortunatley for her, the 'Ninja' section was right near a large, red sign that read in all capital letters: ADULT.

The poor sand-nin was so enthralled in looking at the scrolls, trying to find one that she could help Kitsune understand without much trouble or strain, she continued looking down the isle until she found an odd, orange book with a warning sign on it. 'Weird.' She picked the book up and scanned the title page. "Icha Icha Paradise?" she muttered, raising an eyebrow skeptically. 'This can't be in the right place. Maybe if I open it, I can figure out which section it goes in and put it back where it belongs.'

Suteishii promptly opened the book in question, her bright blue eyes becoming wide as she did so.

Let's just say that she had stumbled across an...interesting page.

She slammed the book shut and looked around herself, thanking any deity who would listen that no one had seen her peeking at some pervert's book.

She set the book down where she got it and grabbed the first scroll she could get her hands on before paying for it at the main desk with a slightly sickened look on her face.

**Meanwhile...**

"You need help with your Chakara control? After saying what you did about Sasuke?" Sakura huffed.

"Oh, come on! You helped Naruto!" Kitsune argued loudly.

"Yes, but Naruto-kun is on my team." Sakura pointed out.

"And for the time being, I am also on your team." Kitsune wailed, "PLEEEEEEEEEESE SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura sighed. "Fine, fine. But keep the Sasuke bashing to a minimum."

Kitsune grinned and checked her watch. She still had twenty minutes to get the hang of her Chakara before she had to meet with Suteishii.

"Alright," Sakura began, "Chakra is most important to correctly perform Jutsu. Normal Chakara is blue, while healing Chakara is green; healing chakara is used by medical ninja for healing purposes and can heal most physical injuries very quickly, but you need to have a high intellect and a desire to help others in need to be able to use medical powers. Using these powers to heal yourself can make your life-span shorter, so it's mainly used only on others.

"There are five elemental Justu; Earth, Fire, Wind, Water and Lightning. Each require different amount of chakra to perform them. Jutsu can be divided into a few categories: Taijutsu (Hand-to-Hand Combat Techniques), Genjutsu (Illusionary Techniques), and Ninjustu (Ninja Techniques), Fuuinjutsu (Sealing Techniques), Kinjutsu (Forbidden Techniques), Doujutsu (Eye Technique), and Kuchiyose no Justu (Summoning Technique).

"So, now that you have a basic understanding of Chakara and Jutsu, let's get to using them together."

Kitsune could tell this would be much different than learning with Suteishii.

**In the Academy!**

Iruka sighed for what must have been the twelve-hundredth time that day. He'd always thought teaching Naruto was bad. But now he had a class that was full of girls. His previous group of students, which consisted of Ookami Keiti, Yamanaka Britt, Arianna Aguuyh (please keep in mind, that because Iruka speaks Japanese, he says the last name, then the first name) had been quite similar. Mostly girls.

Besides Udon, Hyuuga Hinabi, Moegi, and Konohamaru, his current class consisted mainly of Sora Lin, Tenshi G.G., Aya Elena, Aki Canno, and Domo Madii.

"All right, who can explain the factors needed to perform and create Jutsu?"

"…Eh…Lin can." G.G. suggested.

"No, I can't." Lin answered timidly.

Iruka sighed again, "First of all, chakara is needed. And the ability to mold and control your chakara, not to mention--"

When a winded looking Shizune rushed into his classroom with a scroll from Hokage-sama, he knew his day was about to get a whole lot worse.

**Back with Kitsune**

Suteishii ended up waiting, and walking over to Haruno-san's house herself to pick up the Fox-girl. She knocked on the door and waited, soon seeing Sakura Haruno-san on the other side of the now opened door. "Konbanwa, Suteishii-san."

"Konbanwa. Ano...is Kitsune here?"

"Yes, she's in the backyard. If you'd come in, I'll lead you there." Sakura replied politley.

"Arigato."

Sakura led Suteishii through a well-kept house until the two reached a large, glass door leading to a steriotypical backyard. Suteishii soon saw Kitsune lying on the ground.

"What happened?" The brunette asked absently.

"...I made it half-way up the tree...then I fell."

Suteishii gave a wry smile and helped the lazy, struggling girl up. Sakura heard another knock at the door and excused herself to go answer it. She returned with an exasperated Jounin with a scroll in hand.

"Uzumaki Kitsune-san?" he asked the only blonde.

"Hai?"

"The Hokage has summoned you."

Kitsune shrugged, bid farewell to Sakura (who she had actually made friends with) and followed the Jounin. She soon found herself infront of Tsunade, recieving some terrible, horrible, shocking news!

Tsunade wanted to send her to the Academy 'for a few weeks.'

Kitsune noticed she hadn't shouted any curse-words at the top of her lungs latley...

Maybe now was a good time to get back in the habit.

End of Chapter 5.

**I Do Not Own Naruto.**

Next Chapter:

**Chapter Six: First Official Filler! I Wanna Know! I Wanna Know! What is Kitsune's REAL Name?! (Worst Chapter Ever)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kitsune Chronicles: Never Put All Your Kitsune In One Village**

By: _.Blood.Engel.Yuzuki._

_Dedicated To CrystalKitsune, for letting me humiliate her._

_Summary: A girl accidentally stops Sasuke from joining Orochimaru, hence bringing the wrath of Sound upon her. But once Akatsuki gets involved she is pulled into War. And all she wants to do is go home! (And some caffeine.)_

**This Chappie is a parody of a Naruto Anime episode. I think the episode number is 101.**

**Also...**

Suteishii: (wearing party hat) (throws streamers) **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR GAARA-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Kankuro: (also wearing party hat) (lifeless-ly sets off streamers) ...

Gaara: (sweat-drop)

Suteishii: KAZEKAGE-SAMA!!!! If I had a choice of eating you, or ice cream I'd wanna eat YOU!!!

Gaara: O.o

Kuro: That means she thinks you're cooler than ice cream...

Suteishii: NO PUN INTENDED! ;)

Temari: AWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!

Suteishii: LET'S GO PLAY TWISTER!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: Kill me now...

**Chapter Six: First Official Filler!**

**I Wanna Know! I Wanna Know! What is Kitsune's REAL Name?!**

**(Worst Chapter Ever!!!)**

A crow flew through the calm Konoha sky, its caws sounding oddly like the words: "EVER!!! EVER!!! EVER!!!"

Below the sky Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were all standing after finishing training.

Kitsune had been temporarily dismissed from Team Seven in order to study at the academy, and Sasuke was under close ANBU watch for the time being, until Tsunade was sure he was stable. Sakura was asking Sasuke out, as usual, and was turned down, as usual.

Naruto, however, had an oddly serious look on his face. "What is it, what is it?" he asked, half to himself and half to his teammates(minus Kakashi).

"What is what, dobe?" Sasuke asked, only half interested.

"KITSUNE'S REAL NAME!!!" Naruto yelled in answer.

"Hn. Don't care." Sasuke said, walking away with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, jeez Naruto-kun! Like Sasuke-kun would waste his time trying to find that out." **Inner Sakura: I WANNA KNOW TOO! CHAA!!!**

Naruto smiled slyly at Sakura and Sasuke's retreating figures.

"What if it's...Hatake?" Naruto asked, laughing maniacally inside.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, Sakura with him. In his mind's eye he saw Kitsune with a mask, a leaf headband pulled over one eye, holding an orange book at reading distance.

'One more should do it.' Naruto thought. "In fact, what if her name is...Uchiha?"

Sasuke shivered violently, wobbling slightly, causing Sakura to stare. He imagined Kitsune with Sharingan eyes and an Uchiha shirt, exactly like his.

He turned around slowly, he had made up his mind.

"I wanna know." he said, barley above a whisper, the light bouncing off his eyes eerily.

Naruto chuckled, knowing he had gotten Sakura into it too now that Sasuke was involved.

The team gathered together around the Academy Building, waiting for Iruka-sensei to dismiss the class. As soon as she came out, she was quickly followed by Konohamaru and his group. "Hey boss!" the three greeted, causing Kitsune to sweat-drop. Naruto nodded to the threesome and invited Kitsune to a "Team Seven Ramen Outing".

Naturally, Kitsune wondered if Kakashi was coming.

Sakura said he was busy (and would be for almost the entire chapter). Kitsune accepted the offer, walking down the street with Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto until they reached the Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

Kitsune sat down once everyone had ordered their ramen, and they all broke their chopsticks. "Itodakimasu!" they all said, and before Naruto could bring up a casual conversation. Kitsune began to speak.

"I keep on expecting my chopsticks to blow up in my hand, and then Suteishii randomly jumps out of nowhere and yells, 'SUCESS'!!!" Kitsune quickly examined her chopsticks, and seeing them fine, continued, "Or maybe, once I start eating all the sudden...snow falls on top of me! Then Suteishii jumps out of nowhere and yells, 'SUCESS'!!!" Kitsune quickly put her arms over her head.

Kitsune waited for a few seconds and once she felt nothing she carefully inspected her chopsticks. "Or perhaps... once I finally put my guard down, Ayame will pull a giant fist out of nowhere and hit me with it! Then, Suteishii jumps out of nowhere and yells, 'SUCESS'!!!" Kitsune jumped off her chair, and out of the way of any coming blows, sat back down, put her arms over her head, and examined her chopsticks.

"Okay, I guess I'll go along eating now." Kitsune began to slurp her ramen.

Naruto began conversation, and his teammates (minus Kakashi) listened intently. "So, Kitsune...What's your real name?"

"Oh, well..."

And then, out of nowhere, Ino and Choiji interrupted, yelling that they were looking for Shikamaru, so they could train as a team.

Team Seven (minus Kakashi) freaked out, completely missing whatever Kitsune had said, only hearing her say, "I think he went out somewhere with Temari-chan."

"Oh, I see." Ino and Choiji promptly left.

"Now, if you guys will excuse me; I have to go meet up with Suteishii." Kitsune said, waving jovially and running off.

Team Seven (minus Kakashi) all had very unhappy looks on their faces. A random magpie flew by, cawing, "EVER!!! EVER!!! EVER!!!"

"I must know..." Naruto muttered, and Sasuke scoffed.

"If we want to know, it's simple. All we have to do is follow her until she mentions something."

"Yeah, Naruto!" Sakura agreed, and so the three Genin went off to find Kitsune and stalk her like Fangirls stalk Sasuke.

They soon found her with Suteishii, carrying a bunch of scrolls.

"Hm. They seem pretty close (XDDD) so maybe the subject will come up." Sasuke commented, as they all hid silently behind a wall.

They couldn't quite make out what Suteishii was saying but the three recognized the words: "Gaara", "gourd", "steal", and "didn't work out well." Everyone, including Kitsune, sweat-dropped.

As they continued moving, Team Seven (minus Kakashi) decided to hide behind a large billboard sign. That was when Naruto and Sasuke started arguing because Naruto stepped on Sasuke's foot, Sakura quickly "SUSH!"ed them. But it was too late. Kitsune was already gawking in their direction, pointing and incoherently speaking to Suteishii.

Suteishii turned around to face Kitsune, then put her head down, sighing. She quickly pulled Kitsune along.

"BUT...BUT...BUT...I WANNA GET TICKETS!" Kitsune argued loudly.

"...Okay, okay..."

Team Seven (minus Kakashi) all raised their eyebrows, and, as soon as the two were out of sight, they jumped down from their perch only to see the words on the billboard. "ATTACK OF THE EVIL FOX-DEMON: THE MOVIE!!!"

Team Seven (minus Kakashi) twitched, and, at that moment they were sure if they looked up _stupid_ in the dictionary, their names would be under it in **bold** lettering.

The next day, the team (minus Kakashi) all met at the Ichiraku to discuss their newest plan...

"We should follow her one by one from now on, considering how we were almost discovered last time when we were together. Except for Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke stated.

"That's not true! It doesn't matter how many of you there are, as long as you're good at hiding!!!" Naruto argued.

A glare from Sakura shut him up.

"Fine. I'll go by myself...BUT I WON'T BE HAPPY ABOUT IT!!!" Naruto said, sticking out his tongue and pouting in that way only he can.

"Dobe, we'll draw strays to see who goes first." Sasuke stated...and they had a very intense glaring contest...until Sakura volunteered to go first. Then Naruto and Sasuke drew straws, and the order was decided.

It would be: Sakura, Naruto, and then Sasuke.

It was a rainy day when Sakura first began trailing our heroine. Rainy and cold. Kitsune was just kind of... standing there. And Sakura was not happy about it. You see, she hadn't dressed for the weather, and...She...was... freaking...cold!

"Ugh...Kitsune, what are you doing." Sakura finally got sick of waiting, so she marched up to Kitsune and put a hand out to put on her shoulder.

Kitsune disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura sweat-dropped.

She'd been tracking a Bushin...

"EVER!!! EVER!!! EVER!!!"

The next day she went to the Ichiraku, where Sasuke and Naruto were waiting, and chuckled nervously.

Sasuke and Naruto put their heads down and sighed.

The weather was surprisingly good the next day, and it was Naruto's turn to play stalker. He was following the girl around town as she walked around aimlessly, until she went to a random dead-end. Naruto grinned, and sneaked along the side of the wall.

And when he finally got to the end of the wall...

No one was there.

Instead he could only see faint traces of Kitsune, Suteishii, and Temari flying away on the latter's fan.

Naruto sweat-dropped.

This would be harder that he expected.

"EVER!!! EVER!!! EVER!!!"

The very next morning he went to the Ichiraku, as normal, and found Sakura and Sasuke waiting for him.

He scratched his head and laughed half-heartedly.

Sakura and Sasuke put their heads down and sighed.

And finally, it was time for Uchiha Sasuke to go from the one who is stalked (also know as the stalk-ee) to the stalker. The weather was normal in Konoha, and Sasuke was stotically following the blonde. (No, I don't mean Naruto.) He was making fairly good progress, following her on her way to her usual training grounds, until he was suddenly distracted by someone who looked like Itachi!

Please note that by this I mean he saw a dark-haired girl with a pony tail who had just so happened to paint her nails purple that fine morning.

Of course, as soon as he realized his err he looked back...he had lost Kitsune.

So he did the rational thing and checked her normal training grounds.

Too bad for him she was training elsewhere with Hinata that day.

Sasuke would have sweat-dropped, but Uchiha's were too cool to sweat-drop over such trivial matters.

"EVER!!! EVER!!! EVER!!!"

Same place, same time, he met his official teammates(minus Kakashi). He walked up to them plainly and stated, "I got tired of tracking her."

Sakura put her head down and sighed but Naruto had the guts to say, "You **mean** you lost her!"

"..." Was Sasuke's answer.

Then, Kakashi sued me for not giving him enough screen time.

So, naturally, to avoid going to court I decided that Team Seven, this time Kakashi (And even Kitsune!) included would go on a D-rank mission.

Their mission, should they choose to except it will be to go and help out a random old lady living on the outskirts of Konoha with her farm. She'd been having some trouble as of late because of an unfortunate incident. The incident? She broke her wrist because she fell down the stairs. (Holy crap, it sounds like my mom!)

Anyhow, her name was...Ms. Moon. Ms. Molly Moon. ...Because I say so...

As soon as they got to her humble estate they got straight to work--because nobody likes smelling horse and cow crap.

As Sasuke was shoveling said cow crap he could have sworn the cow's moo sounded like: "EVER!!! EVER!!! EVER!!!" But he simply ignored it and readjusted the clothes-pin he had on his nose.

Kakashi was preparing the fence, Naruto and Kitsune were picking tomatoes while Sakura helped Ms. Moon in the kitchen.

And soon enough, the five of them were done.

However, Mr. Moon insisted that they stay the night. They were all tired so they happily did.

That was around the point the I realized this mission had no point whatsoever-considering the way I was planning on taking this chapter (the worst chapter ever) and I silently cursed Kakashi for suing me and was tempted to condemn him to a make-out party at the homeless shelter. But I won't.

Cause that would be just sad.

So, when Team Seven all woke up that morning to a rooster crowing: "EVER!!! EVER!!! EVER!!!" they were on their way back to Konoha, where the real plot will continue to take place.

As they were walking Kitsune made a comment, "I feel like someone's been following me...for a while. I might have a stalker." Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all held their breath.

"And then Hinata-chan informed me that SASUKE-TEME WAS FOLLOWING ME!!!!!!!!!!" Kitsune yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke.

"It was the dobe's idea!" Sasuke defender, horrified at the idea of him stalking either of the Uzumaki.

"I just wanted to know your real name!" Naruto whined.

Kitsune's blue eyes blinked twice. "My real name?"

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto all leaned in, straining to hear Kitsune's next words; even Kakashi took his attention off his book to hear the mysterious girl's answer.

"My real name is..."

THE END!!!!!!!!!! SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

...Just kidding.

"U-ZU-MA-KI KITSUNE!!!!!!!!!" said person exclaimed in a very Naruto-ish way...

The Genin of Team Seven all face planted, but Kakashi just smiled behind his mask.

He was looking foreword to working with this new student...

Or was he looking foreword to more screen time?

_The world may **never** know._

End of Chapter 6.

**I Do Not Own Naruto.**

Next Chapter:

**Chapter Seven: Kitsune Plays Matchmaker!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Never Put All Your Kitsune in One Village**

_Dedicated to Crystal Kitsune, for letting me humiliate her._

_...I think you all know the summary by now..._

...I used to have a note here but my computer is being stupid and it just wouldn't save...Oh well.

I'll give you the future pairings,

_Sakura x ??? ;)_

_Sasuke x Sakura :) _

_Naruto x Hinata :D _

_Shikamaru x Temari YAY!_

_Shino x Keiti (OC) _

_Gaara x Suteishii (OC) ...I think?_

_Sai x Ino SQUEE!!!!_

_Neji x Tenten WOOT!_

_Aaaaaand that's all I can think of. **Tell me if I forgot anything, CrystalKitsune!!! **_

**Chapter Seven: Kitsune Plays Matchmaker!**

Kitsune grinned happily, looking out the window of Naruto's apartment. Today was it... Her last day at the academy! If she could pass the test, she would officially be a Konoha ninja! She grinned even wider at the thought, and straightened out her black, sleeveless jacket before dusting off her green pants.

During her time at the academy, Kitsune had perfected the basic academy level jutsu, as well as done some training with Suteishii and, of course, Naruto! Today would be her last day of "training" with said Suna nin, because Gaara sent a letter which quoted literally, "I'll take her off your hands as not to upset the alliance between our two villages."

In turn, Suteishii claimed she would teach Kitsune a "special" technique.

This both excited and frightened Kitsune.

She had also met a few others around her age trying to graduate the Academy.

Of course there was Udon, Hyuuga Hinabi, Moegi, and Konohamaru, but she also met some others who were aiming to get to the Chuunin exam. On her walk to the academy she reviewed her class.

Lin was a small-boned girl with strawberry blonde hair going down to her back and bright blue eyes. She was rather quiet and maybe a bit self-conscious but she had plenty of book smarts.

G.G. had a thigh-length golden brown braid and grey eyes. She was confident, but didn't always care to think things through. She was often giddy and wasn't very compassionate. However, she had excellent taijutsu to compensate for her average intelligence.

Elena was brilliant, as well as confident as she often showed with her bold comments. She had jet-black hair and eyes to match, covered by squared glasses. Her temper and physical shape were her main downside.

Canno was a slightly bulky, had brown hair and eyes, not to mention he was a pretty funny guy. He had brains, and a large arsenal of techniques at his disposal. He and Elena were currently tied as "Number One Rookie."

And finally, Madii was a very aware of all her faults, but not of her strengths. She was smart, and Kitsune heard of an amazingly effective Genjutsu style, her Taijutsu was average, but she had friendly blue eyes, pale blonde hair and powdery white skin.

In the end, it really didn't matter because…SHE WAS ALREADY ON A TEAM!!!!!

So, walking into the large building, she prepared for the test. Iruka (who had taken a liking to her, considering how much she reminded him of Naruto) smiled as he saw the class full and began to call out names for the test, after going through the usual, "this is how it works, good luck, do your best" speech.

As foreseen, she was last, because at the academy most things were done in alphabetical order.

The test turned out to be rather easy, considering it was on the Henge, instead of clones…for once.

Kitsune, grinned as she received her official headband. She had the happy feeling in her stomach as she tied it onto it's rightful place. Ignoring the fact that it's rightful place was on her forehead not her neck, of course.

She smiled and drifted off into her own world as the teams were announced, since she had already claimed a team. Absent minded, she let Iruka's words went right over her head.

"_Team 15 Maddi, Elena, and G.G. …" _

"_Team 16… Canno, Udon, and Lin."_

"_And, Team 17; Konohamaru, Moegi, and Hinabi"_

Iruka went on, congratulating them all until finally dismissing them.

Kitsune went out the door, at what would be a leisurely pace to normal people, but was super fast to her.

She left the 'Konohamaru bunch' to bugging Naruto, telling him about their new teams and went over to a river where Suteishii had asked Kitsune to meet her.

To her surprise, when she got there Suteishii was not there, but Hinata! Of course she had expected Suteishii to be late, but she didn't actually think someone else would be there.

Hinata noticed her immediately, and turned to her with a strong blush on her face. "G-gomen, Kitsune-chan. I didn't mean to get in your way."

"Don't worry about it, Hinata-chan." Kitsune responded, once again recalling her unmade plot to set said Hyuuga and her 'brother' up. She paused in thought, then pushed the thoughts away, deciding to dwell on it later.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu!" Suteishii yelled from afar, apparently not caring that it was no longer morning.

"A-ano...Ohayo, Aku-chan..." Hinata said, bowing politely. Suteishii returned the gesture.

Hinata went to high tail it out of there when...

"Hold it, Hinata-chaaaaaaaaaan." Suteishii slurred deviously, as Kitsune gulped on impulse.

The white-eyed girl turned around and Suteishii regained her usual 'hyper, and crazy--but that doesn't mean I did anything' tone. "I have something for you..."

Kitsune could see Hinata biting her lip in fear, practically pounding her fingers together as she slowly stumbled in front of the scary sadist Suteishii. (Scary sadist Suteishii, scary sadist Suteishii, scary sadist Suteishii, scary sadist Suteishii, scary "**scadist**" Suteishii...aw man!)

Said girl slowly reached into her bag to reveal...

"Oh, please Lord...no!" Kitsune whispered, staring at the foreign object. "Anything but that..."

Yes, my dear readers, in Suteishii's hand was a clip-on microphone...

For Hinata.

And so, as Suteishii clipped the mic. onto the poor, shy Genin Hinata seemed to be the shade of Gaara's hair. (Which sent Suteishii's mind in a long 'thought pathway' ranging from Gaara to Ice cream...)

"There!" Suteishii said, stepping back and examining her 'handy work'.

"I turned the microphone up ALL THE WAY, SO PEOPLE WILL BE ABLE TO HEAR YOU FROM MILES AROUND!!"

With the microphone on, Hinata's fingers clashing with each other sounded like an earthquake...

**Suna**

Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow. 'What the...?' He glanced outside.

"I don't see any thunder clouds."

The Kazekage blinked, frustrated before shaking his head and putting in his earplugs. (Three guesses why he has those...)

**Back in Konoha**

Hinata bowed and ran away as fast as possible. Off hand, Kitsune thought she looked as if she would be sick. Poor Hinata. With that thing on, she could bring new meaning to the phrase "Silent as the grave". Kitsune shivered involuntarily, avoiding Suteishii's obvious amusement. How would Naruto notice Hinata now? Sure, maybe he'd find that she was being more quiet that usual...but that could take weeks to happen!!!

...Months even!

Kitsune sighed and gave Suteishii he trademark "What...did...you do?!" glare.

Suteishii gave a stupid grin in return. "She'll learn to talk confidently or not at all. It's special training."

Kitsune's glare intensified to the point where her eyes were almost literally glaring daggers.

"Hey, hey! It's okay...It's okay... You know why? Once she's loud, your brother will notice her!"

Kitsune shook her head, not wanting to argue with the crazy girl at the moment. "Whatever. Just get on to that jutsu you made such a big deal about..."

Suteishii held up a pale hand in return. "Hold it! You can't get something for nothing, Kit-San-Chan!"

"Isn't my embarrassment at being with you payment enough?"

"Nope!"

Kitsune sighed and took a seat next to the grinning Suna girl. "So...whaddaya want?"

Suteishii put on a serious face. "Back up; I have a mission."

Kitsune raised an eyebrow, "From Gaara?"

Suteishii chuckled; "No silly, it's a personal matter which I must take care of!"

"...You see..."

_(...One hour later...)_

Kitsune knew now, as she stalked Shikamaru's team...that there was no God.

Because if there was, he would never allow this to happen. " 'All you have to do is set them up,' she says, 'Just make sure they're together by the time I leave,' she says. WELL HOW DO YOU STALK A HYUUGA!!!" Kitsune muttered a few curses under her breath and continued practicing for stalking Neji and Tenten...

Or maybe she could persuade Lee to train with her, and then work from there. Of course, the bowl-headed Shinobi had not yet met Kitsune but had without a doubt heard of her "greatness".

Of course, Kitsune was now given the chance to play matchmaker.

She knew the character as well, if not better, that she knew herself. If she pushed the right buttons, it would be easy.

Like playing matchmaker.

Anyone's first priority would be to make their favorite pairings into a reality, right?

So, who did she want to set up?

Hinata and Naruto was the obvious one.

Shikamaru and Temari were more or less together already.

Neji and Tenten, had already been ordered by Suteishii.

Ino and Sai, but how is that going to work out now that Sasuke is still here?

And GaaraxSakura was also a personal favorite of hers.

So...

Mission: Set up Hinata and Naruto.

Current Status: PENDING.

Mission: Set up Tenten and Neji.

Current Status: PENDING.

Mission: Set up Ino and Sai.

Current Status: PROBLEMATIC.

Mission: Set up Sakura and Gaara.

Current Status: PENDING.

Okay, time to play matchmaker!

Kitsune set off to find the Youth-obsessed sensei's team with renewed determination.

She didn't have to look far, as a few seconds after she had reached the local training grounds, she heard a loud voice that was kind of difficult to ignore.

"YOSH!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kitsune shuddered involuntarily, moving subconsciously to a clearing in the grounds. There she saw what was by far the most disturbing sight she had ever seen...

NOT GAI'S POSE!!!!!!!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT.

Luckily, she did not have to bare the sight for long, as Gai flashed a smile and she quickly went blind...

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY EYES!!!!!!!!!"

This caused the Genin team to look over to Kitsune, though she didn't see that... Mainly because she WAS BLIND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

But, indeed, one can feel it when two pairs of large, circular eyes are staring at you, their freakish eyebrows raised in the form of an unspoken question.

"Who are you?"

...Or, at least...It was meant to be unspoken. But Neji just **had** to ruin that.

Grr, Neji; Grrr...(Okay, sorry, off topic...)

"My name is Uzumaki Kitsune, and I think DIEING!!!!!!!!"

"GASP!!!" Lee yelled, "GAI-SENSEI, WE NEED TO GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL!!!"

Kitsune swayed dangerously as the commotion Lee was making began giving her a headache.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!" Tenten yelled, silencing the two green spandex-clad weirdoes. "Sorry about them." Tenten apologized. She then got out a bottle of eye drops and helped Kitsune put them in her eyes. And so, once our heroine's temporary Gai-induced blindness had worn off, all was good and fine.

"Hold it, don't think this is going to be all good and fine. What is your purpose for being here?"

...WHY NEJI, WHY?! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST FOLLOW THE SCRIPT?!?! WHY?!

Anyways, Kitsune stared at Neji in an annoyed fashion. "I was just walking around, I haven't been here for that long so I though maybe I'd meet some new people."

Neji snorted, and went back to his training, which, off hand, looked like using his blood trait Tai-jutsu to mutilate a tree.

"YES, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT!!!!!!! TRAIN, TRAIN YOUR HEART OUT!!!!!!!" Gai yelled, forgetting about Kitsune entirely.

Lee, however, was not distracted.

"HELLO, OH YOTHFUL RELATIVE OF MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND!!!!!" Lee cried, embracing Kitsune in a bone-shattering hug.

"Lee...she can't breath." Tenten pointed out, sweat-dropping.

Kitsune was released and gave a small thanks to her saviour before panting for air and tr

ying to mend her ribs--she could swear they were broken. (Maybe she could have Sakura check it out.)

Tenten gave Kitsune a relaxed smile as Lee suddenly began shouting once more. "YOSH!!! I HAVE JUST HAD THE MOST YOUTHFUL APPIFANY!!!!!" Lee opted his best puppy dog eyes, continuing in a lower tone, "Traaaain with uuuuusss!"

"YOSH!!!!! A MOST YOUTHFUL IDEA, MY YOUNG PUPIL!!!!" Gai yelled, so proud of his student he began shedding 'manly tears of joy'.

"GAI-SENSEI!!!!!!!"

"LEE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!!!!!"

"LEE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kitsune almost face-planted. (And not only because of the corny sunset!) This was too easy. However, getting Neji on board may prove difficult.

AH-HA! She knew exactly what to do...!

Make Neji jealous!!!

Lee was such a nice guy he often times seemed to be flirting with girls no matter if he intended it or not.

Oh, ho, ho--but Neji...

Neji didn't like anyone to be better that him at anything. (Except loosing maybe.)

"Hn." Neji commented, "Tenten, let's get back to training."

Oh no he didn't!

"How about you and I train, Neji?" Kitsune blurted, not wanting her plan to go awry. She still had a jutsu to learn, after all!

Neji glared in return, before giving the affirmative: "...Hn..."

**With Suteishii**

The microphone wasn't working.

...Unless, maybe she could pass this off as training of how to make Hinata a very skilled silent killer.

The girl had even learned how to stop her footsteps from making any noise!

Suteishii Aku sighed dejectedly, it seems as if she would be unable to see the two as a happy couple before she left. And she doubted Kitsune was having much more luck with the other Hyuuga.

Suteishii sighed again, before noticing a certain blonde making his way to Hinata. She smiled immediately. 'Maybe not a total loss after all...'

"Hello Hinata-chan!" the loudmouth cried, causing Suteishii to cringe as the microphone clipped onto Hinata's sweatshirt amplified some of his words. Hinata did nothing but blush.

Naruto, being himself, noticed right away. "Hey, Hinata-chan...Maybe you should sit down you look terrible."

Only Naruto didn't realize how stupid it was of him to say that, of all things.

_'You look terrible_...' Suteishii quoted in her head. _'YOU LOOK TERRIBLE!!!_ JEEZ, NARUTO WHY ARE YOU SO DENSE?!?!'

Hinata blushed even more.

"Hey, I'll help you!" Naruto responded cheerfully, taking Hinata's hand and pulling her down onto a rock in the middle of the training grounds.

Hinata smiled. "A-arigato...Naruto-kun."

All three of them were surprised. Naruto because it seemed as if Hinata just spoke in a disciple point higher than 3, Suteishii because Hinata's small voice sounded as if it were loud as a normal persons, and Hinata because she had been so bold.

The two took the time to talk to each other a little while longer, and Suteishii couldn't do much more that just smile.

**Back with Kitsune**

Kitsune sighed, waving goodbye to the team. In the past hour, she had succeeded in A) Getting the crap beat out of her, B) Running straight into the path of one of Tenten's flying Kunai, and C) Not accomplishing anything...

She felt like breaking down and crying. Silently, she went to the hospital to get all fixed up by a fretting Shizune before going home and sleeping until it was time to meet Suteishii.

"5:00 at the Yamanaka Flower Shop," Kitsune recited, laying her head down sleepily.

**At Said Flower Shop**

Yamanaka Ino smiled as one of her latest regulars came into the shop. He always came by to pick up the same thing; White lilies.

According to him, it was a matter of mourning.

After some time, she had learned his name was Sai, but little else besides the fact he was a Chuunin. He was good-looking (Ino thinking; not me), but she had never really thought of him in that way.

When he first came in, she didn't care to give him a second glance. He looked like he himself had no idea why he was there. But soon it was nearing closing time and she sighed and decided to ask him what he wanted.

He told her he was looking for something you would put on a person's grave, and she responded by giving him the lilies.

He came in the next week, at the same time, and asked for the same thing.

She nodded and got it for him, not paying much heed.

When he came back a third time, however, she couldn't help but be curious. That's when she began trying to get to know him.

Sai never looked like he knew anything for sure, in Ino's opinion he didn't seem to live in a little something Ino liked to call reality.

"Good day, Ino-hime." He greeted, smiling his usual fake smile.

"Want your usual?"

"No. I'd rather have something brighter."

"Sunflowers it is!" Ino agreed, grabbed a dozen of said flowers and a few others that neatly complimented them, and gave them to Sai.

Sai gave a small smile, though it still looked incredibly fake for some reason.

Ino stared at his retreating back after he gave her the due money.

An odd feeling washed over her, and she put up the closed sign, feeling terribly confused as she tried to sort out her feelings towards the strange customer.

Kitsune sighed, outside the door of the Yamanaka Flower Shop. She watched Sai leave and frowned a bit. She couldn't set up anyone. "What chance do I have making Gaara and Sakura a couple if I can't even set up Naruto and Hinata?" She asked absent-mindedly.

Little did she know, Suteishii was standing right by her, left eye twitching.

"...My...Kazekage...will...never...ever...EVER...go out...with Sakura... _EVER_." Suteishii accentuated dangerously, eyes seeming to turn a demonic yellow as she clutched an unknown scroll in her hands.

Kitsune quickly backed off and offered to buy Suteishii ice cream.

Mission: Set up Sakura and Gaara.

Current Status: WITHDRAW FROM MISSION IMMEDIATLEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Suteishii handed Kitsune the scroll, explaining she had no time to help her, but the scroll was all she really needed anyway. (Isn't Suteishii generous?) So, as the two walked out towards the village gate, they passed the Ichiraku and found Hinata and Naruto...

CONVERSING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Suteishii grinned from ear to ear and waved goodbye, running away.

Kitsune asked Hinata if she could see the microphone.

Then she promptly smashed it.

Hinata stifled a giggle, then excused herself, saying how she needed to be home before 'lights-out'.

As soon as Hinata was out of sight, Kitsune warily headed home to look at her new scroll.

Leaving a veeeeeeery confused Naruto. (Who can't even tell what the heck the mic is...er was!)

However, as Kitsune walked she thought.

Not only did she get a scroll full of super-powerful jutsu from Suteishii, but also her 'brother' and Hinata were communicating...!

...Maybe today wasn't a total loss after all...

A kunai came flying past her fox-ears, barley grazing the fur as she turned a corner.

She turned around to see a threesome of Sound nin.

'...Maybe not.'

**End of Chapter 7.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto.**

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter Eight: Kitsune's Next Mission: CHUUNIN EXAMS?!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kitsune Chronicles: Never Put All Your Kitsune In One Village**

_By: .Blood.Engel.Yuzuki._

_Dedicated To CrystalKitsune, for letting me humiliate her._

**Chapter Eight: Kitsune's Next Mission: CHUUNIN EXAMS?!**

_'I...am...so...screwed...'_

These were the thoughts in her head as she watched the three Sound nin slowly close in on her.

She was screaming curses in her mind, although some of the more harsh ones made their way out of her mouth in mumbles and quiet yelling.(Well that's an oxymoron if I ever heard one!)

One of the Sound nin winced at a particularly nasty insult to his mother. This girl was so freaky he wasn't even fighting and he was still afraid.

FEAR!!!!!!!! FEAR!!!

Ahem...back on track...

Kitsune gritted her teeth, trying to remember a few hand signs. At last, they came to her and she preformed them, though a bit clumsily.

**"Katon Karyuu Endan!"** (Fire Type; Fire Dragon Flame Blast)

One of the Sound nin 'meep'ed but as soon as they were hit, the three then instantly disappeared.

Kitsune suddenly heard the noise of popping streamers and stared blankly in front of her as she was covered with confetti.

"YAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!! 'Nee-chan made it!!!" She heard Naruto yell.

"You have officially passed the test. Have fun at the Chuunin Exams." Kakashi added, never looking away from his book.

Sakura smiled and Sasuke went, "Humph." ...

Thus earning him the 'privilege' of getting elbowed in the ribs by Sakura.

W00T SAKURA!!!!!!!

Anyway, Sasuke just stood there with an, "OMFG, What just happened?!" look on his face.

Naruto, however, was too busy glomping Kitsune to notice. (AWWW, sibling love.)

"Now all we have to do is go on a C-rank mission and our Team will officially qualify for the Chuunin Exams!!!" Sakura informed.

"YEAH!!!!! AND THIS TIME, WE'RE GONNA WIN!!!! BELIEVE IT!!!" (I don't think I need to explain who said that.)

Kitsune was pissed--because she didn't like being tricked, sprayed with confetti, and then glomped to death and she decided to show it...

By getting mad at not Naruto (because how could she be mad at Naruto?) but Sasuke and glaring at him with her blue eyes the best she could.

...Which wasn't very well...

_'Note to self: Improve Glaring no Jutsu... XD '_

"Well, let's get some sleep and we'll report to the Hokage at Five AM in the morning... Oh, and don't be late." Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"...You should talk..." Sakura muttered, walking away.

**...The Next Morning...**

Neji turned his bedroom light on at 3:00 AM in the morning, cursing Gai's biological clock, which must have been off by a few hours. He growled as the bright, Florissant lights burned his oversensitive eyes. He stared at his pale face in his bedroom mirror. He looked almost as sleep-deprived as that creepy Kazekage who fought Lee in the last Chuunin Exams.

He frowned as he began brushing back his hair. Hinata-sama had been speaking a lot more, and had become a bit louder. Her training had improved.

Neji shook his head. He had better things to worry about than the Main-Branch Princess. Like his team, training, Tenten, training, and most of all Tenten.

…Did he mention Tenten?

He had always found the girl to be less annoying than others he had come in acquaintance with, but hadn't really been terribly concerned about showing it.

That is...until that Kitsune girl had trained with him, giving Lee a chance to train with Tenten.

' _"Oh, Tenten-chan!!! You are truly in the spring time of youth!!!"_

_"Oh, Tenten-chan!!! You are so youthful to have defeated me so easily!!!"_

_"Oh, Tenten-chan!!! You are an amazing flower!!!"_ '

He had been filled with an odd burning sensation each time Lee complimented his other, more worthy teammate. He didn't like it.

Thus, he took his frustration out on the blonde Uzumaki girl he was sparring with.

He was filled with a bit of comfort as he watched the girl walk…or rather, limp away, a downhearted look in her eyes.

But still...

He had to be extra early today!!!

That way, he could wait outside Tenten's house until she came out and they would walk together to their 4: 30 AM training, spar, watch the sun come up, spar...

...Wait. Watch the sun come up?

Neji shook his head; sure he'd been spending too much time with Gai and Lee with all their stupid together moments and sunsets.

And so, after his shower Neji made his way to Tenten's house, where he diligently waited outside like a stalker.

However, they had no chance to watch the sun rise or spar...because by the time the two got there (4:10 AM) Gai and Lee had been one-on-one training for at least three hours prior.

FEAR THE SWEAT-DROPS!!!

Well, actually…They got to watch a Gai-Lee sunset before the sun even rose…

That has to count for something, right?

Short chapter, I know. BUT THE NEXT WILL BE LONGER!!! ...And may have a fight in it.

**End of Chapter 8.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto.**

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter Nine: Kitsune's First C-rank Mission: Houston, We Have A Problem...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kitsune Chronicles: Never Put All Your Kitsune In One Village**

_By: .Blood.Engel.Yuzuki._

_Dedicated To CrystalKitsune, for letting me humiliate her._

…_This…is ten pages in number 12 font…It's longer than last one…_

_As a whole, it is currently 65 pages…_

_Rejoice!_

**Chapter Nine: Kitsune's First C-rank Mission: Houston, We Have A Problem...**

Kitsune wasn't really sure what she was doing here...

In fact, she wasn't even sure where "here" was.

All that she knew was that there was an organ playing in another room, this place had a lot of mirrors, and that she was wearing, without a doubt, the ugliest thing she had ever seen.

First of all, it was a _dress. _And needless to say, she did not like such feminine things at all. Secondly, it was _orange._ Yes, orange. That colour she despises beyond all humanity.

She couldn't help but scowl at her own reflection, looking at the hideous, strapless bell-dress. She found herself nearly getting dizzy from staring at the brightness of it, and attempted to prop herself up against what she figured was a wall.

Unfortunately, it was in fact a door.

As soon as Kitsune had settled her weight on it, it flung open and promptly knocked her off balance. In rushed Suteishii, donning an over-exaggerated, fluffy wedding dress, Hinata trailing behind her looking oddly flustered. Probably because she was carrying the dress' huge train.(You know, those things wedding dresses have that drag on the floor... I think that's what they're called...)

Hinata, meanwhile, was dressed up in a black dress similar to Kitsune's, but had thick sleeves on it.

Kitsune's first thoughts when she saw the two were: _'Oh my gaud, it's Halloween!(And I think I'm the orange version of Cinderella!)'_

She didn't have much time to mull over it, however, since Suteishii was currently pacing back and forth angrily, Hinata following frantically. "Where is he? Why did Kakashi have to be his best man? He could've chosen Emo-boy! At least he was on time!"

Kitsune wasn't really listening to the one-sided conversation going on at the other side of the room, she was too busy watching Suteishii...or rather, her reflection.

Suteishii _did_ have a reflection it was just...not of her...

Instead, standing still in every mirror were Suteishii would be there was a taller, more muscular almost bored looking woman with her arms folded across her chest. She was wearing different clothes than Suteishii, a blood-stained shirt that had a few rips in it and loose black pants that looked rather worse for the wear. Her skin was pale as a corpse's and her lips, which were drawn into a frown, were tinted a bluish-purple.

Her dark brown hair reached her knees and hung down in a wavy, untamable manner. She had long, sharp nails and gleaming yellow eyes with pupils that looked like skinny hourglasses. She continued standing about for sometime before her one of her separate reflections touched her mirror, making it ice-over. She looked at Kitsune and cocked a black eyebrow, before smiling, revealing needle-sharp canine teeth.

She pressed her hand against the mirror again and it shattered, leaving her physical form behind. She pointed behind Kitsune, to the mirror the fox-girl had been examining herself in earlier. Kitsune turned to look when someone touched her shoulder.

For a half a second, it was not her face that was reflected.

"Kit-san-chan...Kakashi-san is finally here." Suteishii growled impatiently, shaking her not-so-lightly.

The reflection snapped back and she saw her own face again, though much paler than normal. "...Okay."

Kitsune followed Suteishii out the door behind a struggling Hinata, trying to get rid of her goose bumps. When she stepped into the destination area a loud fanfare started...

**Duummm Duummm Duummm Duuummmm! Duummm Duummm Duummm Duuummmm!**

The room was covered in black and orange, and she found Naruto standing at the end of the isle. Gaara had appeared at some point in time and was now walking down with Suteishii.

Then, all of the sudden, Kitsune realized something.

She was at a wedding.

Suteishii must be the bride...but...Naruto was the one standing there waiting at the other end of the isle, clad in a weird orange suit, smiling widely.

Kitsune's thoughts?

'_OH DEAR LORD, NOO!!! NOT MY BABY BROTHER!!!!!!'_

Kitsune stopped in her tracks, collapsed and started bawling. "NOOOOOOOO!!! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!!!!!!! THE ONLY WOMAN I WILL EVER LET MY BROTHER MARRY IS HINATA!!!!!! HINATA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Gaara suddenly got out his sand and held her in place as the wedding went on.

"Do you, Uzumaki Naruto, take Suteishii Aku to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do...BELIEVE IT!!!"

Kitsune: '_I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!'_

"And do you, Suteishii Aku..."

"**Sabaku Kyuu!**"(Desert Coffin) The sand started to enveloped her...

...She knew what was coming next...

"I do."

Somewhere in the distance she could hear a priest talking, "I now pronounce you...Man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"**Sabaku SouSou!!!**" (Desert Funeral)

Kitsune woke up the smell of Chicken Ramen and the disgusting orange thing that was Naruto's couch.

"It was only a dream..." she sighed, before quickly coming to a conclusion.

Next time Suteishii is in town... **NARUTO...DOESN'T...LEAVE...THE HOUSE...**

"Ne, ne! Kitsune-'Nee-chan!!!" Naruto yelled from the next room over (the kitchen) "We're supposed to be at Obaa-san's place soon!"

She decided to ignore the odd dream, considering she had more important things to do. Like qualify for the exams. She shook off her sleepiness and secured her headband around her neck. Stretching, she walked into the kitchen to eat some ramen.

The two et off around ten minute later, for the most part ignoring the cold stares villagers gave them. Considering how much Naruto scared them, just looking at Kitsune nearly gave them a heart attack. None of them dared say a word however, because this second demon I their town usually glared at them if they allowed themselves to look too disgusted around Naruto.

Kit-san-chan was _very_ protective of Naruto.

They arrived at the Hokage's office thirty minutes after the scheduled time, taking Kakashi's chronic lateness into account. They met Sakura and Sasuke there before waiting/sleeping patiently for him to get there.

By the time Kakashi arrived, their meeting was already and hour and a half past the scheduled time.

Tsunade tiredly handed the happy Kakashi a scroll and promptly fell asleep on top of her paperwork.

Kakashi smiled, or at least it was assumed he was smiling from the way his eye crinkled and decided to otherwise ignore the sleeping sannin. He unrolled the scroll and studied it before offering up the mission statement.

"We are to take a document over to a small village jut outside of Southern Suna known as City Towen."

For a moment, Kitsune thought he was joking.

"City Towen?" Sakura asked. "...That's original." (A/N: Owch, my pride.)

Kakashi shrugged, "Maybe someone was lazy in naming it." (A/N: ...) "Either way, it is convenient; by the time we are finished with the mission, we will already be in Suna for the exams. Tsunade must have faith that you guys will complete the mission." At this, Kakashi let out a hearty laugh, causing the others' tempers to flare.

The walk to Suna was slow, boring, and hot. By the end of their first day of travel, Suna was in sight, it's buildings lit ablaze by moonlight and Kakashi was the only one who didn't feel like he or she was about to die.

The hot air had slowly become cold, first being satisfyingly so until it began to make the Genin shiver, and suddenly they understood why they had packed jackets. The sweat...or perspiration in the girls' cases...they had gained during the day had become cold and they became even more uncomfortable. They got out their portable tents (one for the girls, one for the boys) in order to make camp, they ate their dinner rations, and decided to finish the rest of their journey the next day.

Kitsune fell asleep shivering, but couldn't forget that she was only five days away from the start of the Chuunin Exams...

_Flashback:_

_Sasuke had finally decided it was time to leave Konoha._

_He walked to the gate, only to find Sakura there, waiting._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"...I knew that...if you were to leave, you would come this way..."_

_A sigh. "Go home Sakura..."(note absence of suffix...)_

_He knew she was about to cry, and that broke his ambition a little, but he thought of Itachi and his determination returned. _

_"Why do you have to go? ...I...I understand about the Uchiha Clan but... Revenge wont make you any happier... it wont make anyone happy. Not you. Not me."_

_"I know." She looked at him in surprise. "But I have to do it. I'm not like you guys, there is a different path I have to follow... Our journey together, as Team Seven, is over."_

_More tears, followed by some bitter laughter and a forced smile. "It's just like that time... When we first came together as a team, you, me, Kakashi-sensei, and Naruto." (Sakura doesn't give Naruto much respect, but they are on the same team so...no suffix.)_

_He took a small glance at her sea-foam eyes and immediately regretted it. She continued. "We spoke...about Naruto, and you went off on me. You said...I was...Annoying." She looked up, and took his hand, continuing her plea. "Please don't go...Or, if you have to go, please take me with you!" _

_His emotions were betrayed on his shocked face. "I know how it is to be alone! I know, I'm selfish! I still have my family and friends but if you don't except me...! Sasuke! I'll die without you! I don't care about anyone else...I just...want you. Please take me with you..."_

_She was looking down at her feet again now._

_He couldn't help but laugh as he turned away... "You really are...annoying."_

_He could no longer see her, but knew she was panicking. "I...If you leave, I'll scream!"_

_He smirked a bit, regretting what he had to do. He activated his Sharingan, giving him the speed to sneak up behind her and pressed her temples, making her fall into unconsciousness. "...Thank you."_

_He wasn't sure exactly why he said it, just that it left a sour taste on his lips. Placing his former teammate on a bench, he left Konoha without any further delay._

_He scaled over the gates and headed off into the direction of where he thought the Sound Village was... (But, as we learned earlier in the story, it was really towards Suna...)_

_Three minutes after Sasuke was out of sight, the Sound Five showed up at the Konoha Gates, in the exact location the Uchiha had left just minutes before._

_"Sasuke-sama didn't come..."_

_End Flashback._

Of course, that wasn't what Orochimaru had heard. According to his spy in Konoha, Sasuke had in fact left that night. And the second he heard of his forced return to Konoha and the girl who had led to his capture...well, he was angry to say the least.

To say Orochimaru had begun to loose his patience with the Sound Five would be a terrible understatement.

However, due to Kimimaru's failing health and his and Kabuto's need to be elsewhere, he decided to give them another chance. He would send them to lead an attack on the Sunagakure Chuunin Exams. There, they could kill anyone who may be traveling with Sasuke (the two Uzumaki would be prime targets, considering their talents for getting in the way) and escort him to Otogakure.

And, if they valued their lives, with no mistakes this time...

After breakfast, Kitsune and the other et out again on their journey.

Though Konoha and Suna were allies, getting through the gates wasn't easy. They had to how their records, and the scroll from Tsunade and the Suna men were still following a strict protocol. All of the Genin on the team were about ready to call Gaara and get in by a simple nod from the Kazekage.

By the time they did enter the Village, they were able to catch a glimpse of the other Genin teams who they would be competing against. To Kitsune's complete and utter surprise, she noticed the two girls she had seen earlier, when she first arrived in this world waving at her team!

_Chapter One Flashback:_

_She heard a leaf crackle to her left (since when does she have that good of hearing anyway?) and tensed immediately, hurtling up to see who was coming. At that moment she saw something that scared her half way out of her mind. (Or would've if she wasn't already.)_

_That girl in front of her reminded her of her friend Katie. And very few things are as terrifying as two of Katie. It was simply creepy._

_The two of them shared the same light brown hair, and tan skin tone, matched with blue eyes. However, this Katie seemed stronger, and perhaps a bit more blundering._

_The person behind her was much, much worse. Kitsune saw something even more terrifying than Katie's Double! _

…_That mouse-haired girl with the Naruto bandanna over her eyes…She had the aura of Arianna!_

_Kami-sama help her_

_End Flashback._

"Ohayo Keiti-chan, Arianna-chan!" Naruto greeted loudly.

Sasuke was emo. Kakashi took out his book.

"Where's Britt-chan?" Sakura asked, smiling at the pair.

"Ano…with our Sensei.(1)"

Kitsune couldn't help but gawk.

"Hey! I've see you before…in the Konoha woods, I thought you were a Sexy Clone!" The one she assumed was Keiti yelled, pointing an accusing finger. The girl was wearing bright blue tee shirt, her left arm was bandaged, he had blue and purple shoes(like Naruto's), a khaki coloured kunai pouch and faded blue pants. Her hair on the left side was being held back by a plain clip, though vainly and her headband placed around her neck.

The other was wearing khaki shorts and a long sleeved grey shirt, along with the peculiar headband placed over her eyes. Oddly enough, she was wearing straw flip-flops. She smiled blindly and waved.

Just then, a young kunoichi and a woman walked up to them. The girl had blonde hair and blue eyes, as well as a strange resemblance to Ino.

He wore a purple shirt with a black and white yin-yang symbol in the middle, a headband around her waist and a pair of black capriis. She wore pair of pink and black sneakers.

The woman had tanned skin, red lips, and brown hair plus eyes. She had a blue Konoha headband on her forehead, wore the traditional Jounin uniform. (Same a Kakashi and Asuna here, people.) She smiled brightly at Team Seven, her eyes trailing over to Kakashi. A light blush made it's way to her face, and Kakashi looked up over his book.

"Yo."

…Sweat-drops anyone?

"Good day Britt-chan, Yayoi-sensei." Sakura greeted, Naruto fox-grinned, and Sasuke went "Hn."

"See, Yamanaka! I told you I wasn't imagining things!" Keiti yelled, motioning to Kitsune again. "Spitting image of Naruto-kun!"

Britt Yamanaka, Ino's cousin, found her eyes growing wide. "I can't believe it… You were right."

"Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed.

Yayoi-sensei turned her attention to the ninja in question. "I see, so this is the one Hokage-sama mentioned." She smiled. "Please forgive my team, they can be idiots." Said team let out a disgruntled protest. "That there is Yamanka Britt-chan," she said, pointing to the blonde. "Ookami Keiti-chan I the one in blue, and the one with the headband over her eyes is Aguuyh Arianna."

The woman straightened. "Kitsune-chan, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun…Kakashi-san, if you'll excuse us, we must go train for the exams."

"See you there!" Said Arianna, the others agreed and they followed their sensei to the Suna training ground.

Kakashi looked up from his book. "…Where're they going?"

Team Seven's Genin face-planted.

It was around sunset when they reached City Towen. A few bandits had approached them, but between Sasuke's fire attacks and Naruto's Kage Bunshins they didn't stand a chance. They made their way over to the Village Leader' tent in order to give him the document Tsunade had trusted them with.

When he was given the scroll, the old man smiled and read it. As he did so, his brow creased a bit and small frown tugged t the corner of his lips. As soon as he finished the letter, he plastered on a smile and grabbed a large brown book from his cloak pocket.

He handed it to Kakashi and cleared his throat. "You must be tired, and it will be night soon, you should stay here and regain your strength." The though of food and rest was very tempting, but Kakashi didn't quite trust this man. "No thank you, we best get on our way."

His team groaned in protest.

The man raised a grey eyebrow, which matched his long, braided hair. "Are you sure? At lest a small refreshment or a nap? It really is the least I could do."

Kakashi refused again, and urged his team along.

"Meh, Kakashi-sensei! What was with that? I'm tired and hungry!" Naruto said a they began to leave the town.

"I don't trust that man, Naruto. You should keep your guard up."

It was rare for Kakashi to act so seriously, even on a mission and one of them liked it one bit. If this man posed a threat to Kakashi, then being near him most assuredly would not be good for them.

Meanwhile, in the Leader's tent, the leader frowned, and turned his eyes to a dark-skinned man with necklace of claws, a pair of leather pants, and a large weapon as his only accommodation .

"Move your team out. Kill them. Kill them all."

Back with Team Seven, a loud war cry erupted and they found themselves surrounded by several dark-skinned men. In front of the army was a tall man with what seemed to be a sickle on chain.

Kitsune stared at the mass as they began to close in on her team. "Houston, we have a problem…"

…

_(1): Note to Kitsune- Not sure if you noticed but…Keiti's sensei is based off our English teacher this year… Think of it…Her and Kakashi…a pairing (one-sided though)… Any objections? Mwaha!_

**End of Chapter 9.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto.**

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter Ten: The First Tale**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kitsune Chronicles: Never Put All Your Kitsune In One Village**

_By: .Blood.Engel.Yuzuki._

_Dedicated To Nexus Kitsune, for letting me humiliate her._

_Yeah, she changed her name…deal with it._

Last Time: A_ loud war cry erupted and Team Seven found themselves surrounded by several dark-skinned men. In front of the army was a tall man with what seemed to be a sickle on chain._

_Kitsune stared at the mass as they began to close in on her team. "Houston, we have a problem…"_

**Chapter Ten: The First Tale**

Tsunade frowned as she stared down at her latest paperwork. She yawned at the thought of how long it may take to finish. Leaning back, she decided to ignore the large pile and focus on something else. Lifting a half-empty bottle of Sake, her frown deepened.

Perhaps she was being too protective over her ninja, but she did worry. She wondered if she really should have given Team Seven _that _mission, or if perhaps she should've tried to sneak the book away under the odd man's nose.

They were a primal people, and had no ninja, but they knew more of Demons and other oddities than anyone else she would chance attempting to contact.

Yet, she couldn't help but be curious.

This Kitsune girl was interesting, and she seemed to be weaving a story that would eventually blow up in her face. However, her lies did not concern the Hokage as much as her appearance.

Clearly, she had some form of demon inside her, and, even if she did not realize it, her Chakara was clearly different. Tsunade found it similar to Naruto's but it still held a different feel to it.

Naruto's Chakara was burning, threatening to consume like a forest fire, that could be lit by one outburst.

Yet hers was like electricity. Crackling, responding to emotions and flaring at dire times.

In the end, Tsunade couldn't tell which would be more dangerous.

But she did know the thought of Kyuubi and another, Silver Kitsune was familiar to her.

If she had to search through the legends of Demons just to understand her situation, so be it.

Team Seven had been in some very nasty situations before. Orochimaru and the Chuunin Exams, not to mention their incident in the Wave Country.

One could not really say this one was the worst.

But, they had no back-up, they were exhausted, and they were surrounded.

Now, one could not say their chances of getting out alive were in the range of Sasuke killing Itachi, but it was safe to say they were very, very small.

In other words, they had a problem. Things had become difficult, or, as Shikamaru would say it: 'Troublesome'.

And the fact that the leading man was swinging his weapon in their direction wasn't helping the matter.

"Stay together and try to get out of here!" Kakashi yelled, creating ten Kage Bunshin and charging towards the enemy.

The strange men all seemed taken aback, but put that aside the moment their leader signaled to them and ran to meet the Jounin.

Soon enough, Team Seven had missed their chance to escape (as if they would have even taken it in the first place…) and the Genin were trapped by the army as their Sensei engaged in combat with the leader of the attack.

Kakashi had barley dodged his opponent's weapon before he saw the man was in the process of chambering a kick aimed at his face. Jumping away quickly, Kakashi saw his Kage Bunshin being destroyed as the rest of the men closed in on his students.

Turning his attention back to his own battle, he dodged another well-aimed swing from the man and jumped above his enemy's head, landing behind him and throwing three kunai along his spine. The man swung around with enough velocity to set off warning sirens in Kakashi's head as he watched the weapon fly at him…

Thinking quickly, or rather, not thinking at all and simply relying on instinct, Kakashi used the Kawarimi no Jutsu for a quick switch of him and a nearby log.

He must have, however, underestimated the weapon's reach; he felt pain as it slashed across his chest, ripping his thick jacket and the shirt underneath. Droplets of blood fell from his abdomen. It seemed as if the thick clothes had protected him from the worst of the blow, though the weapon was extremely sharp. Next time, he may not be as lucky.

Gathering his bearings quickly, Kakashi dodged another fatal swing and readied himself to finish the battle before things became ugly. Clasping his left arm in his right, and gathering a sufficient amount of Chakara, Kakashi prepared to perform his own, original Jutsu.

Kakashi felt the power flow through him and let out a yell of: "CHIDORI!!!" before he began rushing at the dark-skinned man. The man did nothing but smirk, and Kakashi realized why once he looked down at his hand only to see no lightning there, as it was supposed to be.

He stopped and took a large leap back before the weapon hit him again. The odd man's smirk grew and he began to speak. "Do you see this amulet around my neck?" he asked, fingering a blood-red stone held by a rope around his neck, falling to his bare chest.

"This is a Samehada amulet. It has similar properties to the sword. Except, instead of stealing Chakara it simply prevents the usage of it. Before, when you did the Kawarimi no Jutsu you did not notice, but you never moved even an inch." A low, dark chuckle escaped the man's chapped lips before he swung his weapon again.

After the men took care of Kakashi's clones they surrounded the Genin and smiled wickedly. There were 12 of them in total, meaning four for each of them. They laughed and spoke a foreign language before cracking their callused knuckles and charging towards the ninja, who had formed a circle as not to be caught off guard.

Kitsune's heart was hammering. From excitement or fear she had no idea, but she figured it was probably both. She did not have much time to ponder over it as three of the men charged at Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto, being the hero he was, jumped from his place in the formation and scurried to help his teammates, leaving their backs unguarded from the other six.

Kitsune felt sweat trickle down her forehead as the men advanced on her, and she took a step foreword so she could fully protect her teammates.

Sakura had used the strength she gained after training hard with Tsunade to punch one of the men in the gut, at which point Sasuke took the chance to kick the man in the head while he was down, knocking him out in the process. Another of the men stepped on this unconscious form, and Sakura could hear his back breaking under the weight of the larger man.

She readied herself for an attack as the other man stepped up to Sasuke, who was about to use one of his family's famous fire techniques. Sakura frowned as she saw nothing but hot air come out of Sasuke's mouth (ha ha…hot air, get it?) and wondered if there was something wrong with him. She was so distracted by her worries she didn't even notice a man throw a punch her way.

The force of the blow knocked her back and she rubbed her sore jaw idly, feeling a bruise forming. Her head snapped back up towards the battle she forgot about and she saw the greasy male ready to hit her in the head with his club.

Kitsune had knocked out the first two easily, as they had jumped right into the battle. But now she noticed the others had weapons. A sword for one, spears for the other two, and a mallet for the last one. They grinned and she tightened her jaw as she barley dodged a hit from the sword, only to be whacked in the side by the man with the mallet.

The pain spread like an infection, from her ribs to her lower abdomen, and finding a home somewhere right between the two, leaving her last rib tingling in protest to any movement. The men with spears pulled back as the one with the sword slashed through the air, coming towards her with the intention to kill.

The Uzumaki-girl forced herself to move out of the way and she hit the man with the mallet using a roundhouse kick, so as to not make the same painful mistake twice.

In the end, she got away from the attack with nothing more than a thin line of blood coming from a scratch she obtained on her cheek from the 8 foot long Butterfly Sword(AKA Butterfly Knife).

The one holding the mallet had been trampled after he fell by the two with spears, who charged with an echoing yell. Taking a chance that these guys were stupid enough for this to work, she jumped out of the way at the last moment, causing the first man with the spear to stab the one with the huge Butterfly Knife. As a finishing move, she tripped the last spear-equipped man, causing him to stab into the back of the one in front of him. In the end, the man with the sword had impaled both of them.

Kitsune smiled, satisfied, and turned to her teammates just in time to see Naruto block a direct hit for Sakura before he disappeared. Said fox-girl smiled, knowing it was only a Kage Bunshin, and ran to save Sasuke from getting kicked in the shin as more replicas of Naruto attacked Sakura's assailant.

Sakura could not help but smile at Naruto as the man fell to the ground, defeated. She watched as he scratched the back of his head. "I think I overdid it." He stated sheepishly, just before they heard their teacher yelling the name of his infamous attack.

Next thing they knew, their teacher was about to be beheaded with the sickle, and Sakura almost cried out as she ran towards Sasuke. On his back was a large Shurinken and before she even knew what she was doing, she had thrown it at the man's sickle as to deflect the attack.

Sasuke's head snapped back in surprise as he felt someone grab his back, then noticed Sakura with his Fuuma Shurinken. She threw it, and saved their Sensei from what may have been the end of him. He looked at her, smiling proudly and nodded in approval.

She had never looked less annoying.

He smiled silently as he watched Kitsune knock out the man they had been fighting and both of them smiled at the other, before the Genin of Team Seven huddled together, planning what to do in order to help Kakashi.

Kakashi could not believe it when the attack was sent back by a Fuuna Shurinken. He nearly laughed when the man ended up getting hit in the face with the back of the hooked weapon, leaving a large, bloody mark from his forehead to chin. Out of the corner of his eye, the Copy Ninja noticed Sakura smiling.

He had no time to mull over how proud he was, as his opponent was already swinging his chain for another attack. Kakashi jumped back quickly as the Shurinken came back in a boomerang-like fashion and sliced right through the chain, the scythe-end falling to the ground lifelessly as the Shurinken lodged itself into a nearby tree.

As he inspected his precious students for wounds from afar he did not notice a large chain being thrown at his temples.

His consciousness slowly slipped away and his surroundings became black. His body began falling; but he felt like he was floating. '_No…_' he thought groggily. '_Everyday…Everyday I promised you…Rin, Obito…I promised they wouldn't turn out like us…I promised…_' A lone tear fell from his one displayed eye as he hit the ground.

Sakura forced herself not to scream as she watched her Sensei drop.

They tensed, knowing their scheme had to be perfect in order to work.

The plan went into action the second Sasuke prepared for another fire-ball Jutsu as he slipped behind the man. Sakura threw another large Shurinken, courtesy of Sasuke, as a distraction while the two Uzumaki launched handfuls of Kunai towards their newest enemy.

To their surprise, the less-than-gentleman caught the largest weapon and used it to shield himself from the majority of the Kunai. After, he slowly began walking in Sakura's direction, ignoring the stealthy knives stuck in his knees, legs, arms, and back. He had not noticed Sasuke, but Sasuke seemed unable to perform his technique!

"Fool me once…" the man began, taking another stiff step, "shame on you. Fool me twice…!"

He spun around and used his chain as some kind of demented lasso to circle Sasuke's neck, strangling him. "Shame for you…" He whispered, flinging Sasuke aside with a toss of the chain.

Kitsune's eyes grew wide as she watched Sakura run towards Sasuke's limp form, only to be caught in the same snare. She was thrown aside like a rag-doll and Kitsune could both feel and see her brother's killing intent flowing off of him in waves of red Chakara.

The man's eyes widened. "I-impossible…How could you…My…!" he fingered the necklace on his throat and backed away slowly, dropping the chain. "No!!! No, stay away!!!" He was whimpering pathetically now, watching the tail of red Chakara encircle Naruto's crouching body.

"You hurt my friends…so now, I'll kill you!" The Demonic version of Naruto yelled, charging the man as his pupils became slits, and his nails and teeth got sharper.

Kitsune watched, frozen, as her little brother ran at the cowering man, prepared to rip his throat out.

She watched as Naruto lunged at the man, knocking him over and clawing at his exposed chest.

Her head was buzzing, she could barley think. Part of her wanted to run, and the other part needed to stay. In the end, her love for her brother won and she stood still.

She took a shaky step foreword…

Just as the man managed to stab her brother with the remain of his sickle.

Naruto fell to the side, the red Chakara fading after it healed the worst of the wound.

The man gasped, and backed up from the body, though it was slack. His grey eyes went from Naruto to Kitsune, stopping to stare at her ears in particular.

"You…You _**freaks**_ **Demons!!! Monsters!!!** _**Jinchuuriki scum!!!**_** Devils!!!**"

He continued on, not realizing she had never been listening in the first place. All coherent thought drained away as she saw Naruto fall…

___He hurt my brother!!!'_

**'He hurt my brother!!!'**

Two voices yelled the same thought in her head, and she watched, rather than felt, Silver Chakara gather around her body, a silver tail forming. The hair on her now-flat ears and tail bristled together as her nearly needle-like teeth snarled, her eyes changing in much the same way Naruto's had not long ago.

Her demonic eyes watched as the red amulet he and his followers had been wearing shattered.

Lightning flashed in the dark sky and struck the ground by her feet. Some of it struck her, but she only felt more power from it as her eyes glowed silver, leaving only her slit pupil its natural shade.

She remembered the "Special Jutsu" on the scroll Suteishii had given her and began doing hand signs as the man foolishly turned his back to run away.

"**AKUREI KITSUNE INAZUMA NO JUTSU!!!**(DEMON FOX LIGHTNING TECHNIQUE!!!)" she cried, the lightning above her flashing more violently. The silver coloured Chakara broke away and formed a silver fox, twenty feet tall and made entirely of electricity. More lightning struck it and it growled, growing nearly a foot taller.

Without warning, it made chase and trampled the stumbling man, leaving only charred remains behind.

With a nod from her it ran off toward the City Towen.

Within seconds, all that was left was burning ruins and the echo of human screams.

The now normal (ignoring the fox ears and brand new tail) girl joined the rest of her team in the bliss of unconsciousness.

__

Tsunade was on her way to Suna to supervise the Exams when she saw it.

A giant, silver fox near what she supposed was Southern Suna. She sent an ANBU squad out right away, but they returned with only the fainted bodies of Team Seven and the news that the city there had been destroyed.

She frowned deeply and asked to see Kakashi specifically when he woke.

Upon entering the Wind Country, she saw the Kazekage kid, Gaara assuring his alarmed citizens that they were not in danger from the "Kitsune no Inazuma (Demon Fox of Lightning)."

__

Kitsune was with Suteishii, Kuro, Burii, and the girl named Keiti she had met with Naruto in what seemed to be the inside of a mountain.

Suteishii was staring down at a puddle of water, seemingly staring at something interesting.

Kuro was looking at a small camp fire, transfixed on it.

Burii gazed at the ground.

The girl named Keiti stood by the entrance to the cave with her as they watched the lightning flash across the sky as it rained, a forest fire was looming in the distance.

"It's windy." The girl said seriously, looking at Kitsune with blue eyes that seemed almost green at the time. She nodded, unsure what to say, and walked away after a particularly strong gust of wind froze her almost to the core.

She needed to get warm…

She sat down by Kuro, knowing she could rely on her to be more sensible than the Ookami girl.

Kuro looked at her, eyes glowing red in the fire light. "Suteishii can't see it either."

Kitsune's brow furrowed "See what?"

"Look." Kuro said, pointing to the fire.

She did as she was told and peered into the fire, only to see some kind of imitation of Kuro.

However, this Kuro was taller, and had red talon-like nails and darker hair, along with red eyes. She looked at Kitsune seriously, and, in a more mature voice than the original Kuro, instructed her not to touch the fire.

She snapped out of her daze and noticed Kuro, the real Kuro, holding her hand back from touching the flames.

"Don't touch the fire."

Kitsune gulped and remembered the dream about Suteishii, and her reflection.

Her mind was reeling until Kuro grabbed her arm.

"Suteishii can't see her reflection either…" Kuro stated.

Kitsune's eyes widened as she looked over to said Suna nin, who was still focused on the water.

Suddenly the water formed the shape of a body, and it stood with Suteishii as if it were her shadow. "Hitokage Touzoku(Soul Stealer/Theif) is lonely." Said the water, which had now formed into the woman Kitsune had seen in the mirror, her skeletal fingers reaching out…

The Demon Kuro and Suteishii advanced on both sides of her, and she turned around to find an escape route. As she turned, she saw Keiti. A small tornado was forming beside her. Slowly, the wind storm formed a woman similar to Keiti, but with forest green eyes and wolfish teeth. "Nexus…" She spoke, and her eyes appeared shining, like emeralds in the dark.

Without thinking, Kitsune ran out of the cave's entrance, and found herself plummeting to the cliffs below…

She hit the ground and saw Burii crouching down to help her up. She was silent, but touched a patch of soil, and nearly instantly a tree sprung up. The tree changed into a taller version of the Genin, who had eyes the colour of the soil she had come from. She blinked and opened her mouth slowly, her smooth voice both calm and soothing, "Don't be afraid."

Kitsune's eyes widened as a bolt of lightning struck her from above, and slowly Kuro's student and her double faded into darkness.

When she opened her eyes she saw what may have been the most horrifying and beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Sitting in the darkness with her was a silver, nine-tailed fox…

Tsunade dismissed the now-conscious (and healed) Kakashi after hearing his initial mission statement and explanation, after which he had given her the book, and sighed.

Luckily, she had what she needed.

Not only that, her main concern had been confirmed.

There were rumors Orochimaru had gone to City Towen prior to his betrayal. It was said he used the confidential knowledge of demons in a book carried by the village-elder in order to perfect a few of his forbidden techniques; **Juin Jutsu** (Curse Seal Skill), **Furou Fushi no Jutsu **(Immortality Skill), and** Edotensei** (Impure World Resurrection) namely.

Because of this, the people were not only more private with their records, but also gained a deep hate for anyone from Konoha.

Scowling, Tsunade opened the book, flipped through a few title and reference pages and began to read.

_**An Introduction to Demons**_

_Few demons start out inhuman. No one is quite sure where demons come from, though there are myriad myths._

_Religious peoples believe one almighty being placed them the planet to punish the wicked and keep the balance of good and evil._

_However, most believe it is a cause of genetic irregularity, or possession by the devil or evil spirits._

_Biju (Tailed Demons) often times begin as oddly intelligent animals with Chakara systems. _

_Other demons, such as pultragise are bound to a place by curses or strong negative emotions._

_Another example of demon would be a "Werewolf", or Ookami devil. Natural Werewolves, or Ookami Devils which were never human come from the same origin as Biju, however, they rarely grow tails. (See: Gobi no Houkou-Five-tailed White Hound)_

_An unnatural Werewolf would be a human that has had an encounter with a Natural Werewolf and has been scratched/bitten. Being ailed with effects from the Werewolf bite is more likely than seeing results from a Kyuuketsuki Demon's bite because blood/Chakara transfusions are unnecessary. (See Kyuuketsuki Demon/Vampire)_

_Unnatural Werewolves can also be created after mating with either a Natural or Unnatural Werewolf, especially when said incident results in offspring. The Ookami Devil gene, like the Kyuuketsuki's lies in blood and can be transferred through the progression of a family, though it rarely becomes active in such incidents._

_The history of Kyuuketsuki demons is the most descriptive of all demonic history._

_However, the definition used is incredibly vague. Hence, many different groups of unconventional demons have been grouped into the basic group, allowing this group to be broken up into several different bloodlines known as clans. (See Vampire Clans)_

_A Vampire, or Kyuuketsuki is described by early wise-men as undead beings who lives off another, while Vampirism is the act of using another in order to gain substance._

_No Natural Vampires exist as of the present, thanks to sealing techniques and knowledge on the subject. Specialized Ninja trained in the arts of disposing Kyuuketsuki are deployed when they become a threat to a village or settlement. (See Vampire Hunters)_

_Unnatural Vampires, however still roam the land. The Vampire Curse, or Gene may be passed down after having been bitten by a Vampire, as long as the bite is preceded with a trading of blood or Chakara between the Vampire and Human with in a week._

_There is also such a thing as a Vampire/Werewolf hybrid. More information on this subject can be found under the Vampire Clan; Kreuzen._

_Zonbi(Zombies) are not classified as Kyuuketsuki because they are not the undead, but rather the dead which have spontaneously (or by means of curse or Jutsu) become animate._

_Demons are primarily Anti-social and tend to keep to themselves, or stay in packs filled with their own kind. There is little to no interracial mixing between demons._

_The "Five Elemental Demons" was a large group of mingled demons. Said group consisted mainly of The Gin'iro Kitsune no Kyuubi (See Kitsune, Silver for more information), Yuzuki no Kyuuketsuki (See Vampire Clans; Aku), Kuroi no Kreuzen (See Vampire Clans; Kreuzen), Reign no Devi Coven (See Vampire Clans; Devi Coven), and Shiroi Ookami, (See Werewolf Bloodlines for more information)._

"For lack of better expression: Holy…crap…" Kitsune announced, to no one in particular.

The fox rolled it's silver eyes, a low growl of annoyance sounding. "Could be worse I suppose." The Kitsune growled out, earning the other's attention.

The silver animal seemed to sigh. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I am called Gin'iro Kitsune no Kyuubi, but my name is Nexus."

"You're…I mean, you're…Wow…"

Another roll of the eyes, "Yes, 'wow'."

"But what how'd you get here?"

"I chose you." the nine-tailed animal said, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

Kitsune raised an eyebrow. "O…kay. But where did you come from?! It's not like you were sealed in me or anything…were you?"

"No, Kit, you weren't. As I said before: I **chose** you."

"Uh…why?"

Nexus' fur bristled as she showed her teeth. "You have a lot to learn, Kit. …Have you ever heard of the five elemental demons?"

_As is common knowledge, there are five types of elemental Jutsu: Wind, Water, Fire, Earth, and Lightning._

_There are also specialized demonic Jutsu that are nearly impossible for humans to perform. These Jutsu, often times known as Chaotic Elemental Jutsu, were used by The Five Elemental Demons._

_Each main demon in the group specialized in one type of Elemental Jutsu._

_Gin'iro Kitsune no Kyuubi used lightning, Yuzuki no Kyuuketsuki operated water, Kuroi no Kreuzen had fire, Reign no Devi Coven utilized earth and Shiroi Ookami employed the wind._

_The five of them together could use the technique known as __**Chaotic Elemental no Jutsu: Form 200: Additive or Subtractive**__. Depending on how the Jutsu is done, they could utilize the power of Light (Additive) or Darkness (Subtractive)._

_After Kuroi no Kreuzen was sealed, the group dispersed. _

_Yuzuki no Kyuuketsuki was later sealed as well, while Shiroi Ookami and Reign no Devi disappeared._

_The whereabouts of the Gin'iro Kitsune no Kyuubi is currently unknown, but it is said that after the sealing of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the demon went back to a secret demon base hidden in the mountains where she slept until she would one day inhabit the body of a human and free her demon-brother, Kyuubi, from his prison while reuniting The Elemental Demons._

"So…You want to free your brother and bring together a bunch of your pals called…?"

"_The Five Elemental Demons_, Kit!" Nexus explained again, becoming exasperated.

"All right, that I get. But how exactly do you expect to _find_ them?"

"Ugh…A demon can always find it's ally, just as they can recognize their mate instantly! Besides, we've already found them. I've tried communicating with you through your dreams but your mortal head always seems to ruin my connection with you when I try to show it to you straight out! So, I was forced to send abstract messages."

"Oh, you mean the dreams where I see those creepy demons when I'm looking at people I know."

"Yes, Kit. Your friends are the ones I'm looking for. However, for some reason I am unable to speak with them. Reign is the same, and Ookami seems to have reincarnated after I left. I can understand the loss of connection between everyone but Reign. The only thing I can figure is that she's keeping me out!"

A thought struck Kitsune: "Hold it! Does that mean you can communicate with Kyuubi?"

"Of course I can! He's my brother for heaven's sake! As a demon, I have a bond with my blood line-I could speak to him even while I slept if I wanted. What do you think keeps him sane, sealed inside that boy's stomach?!"

"I guess I wouldn't be too thrilled to be inside Naruto's belly either…" The blonde Genin frowned, "However, if your plan to bring the Kyuubi back hurts Naruto in any way…"

Nexus laughed. "Kit no Baka, as long as you keep up your end of the deal, you, your home, your friends, and your brother are all safe."

"My end of what bargain?"

"If you continue to progress by using my Chakara, and training yourself in the demon ways, both of us will become stronger. Once I am strong enough to free my brother, you will also be strong enough to transport yourself back to your own world and to this one as you please, not to mention you'd have the power to defeat any enemy. "

"So, when will I be strong enough to do that?"

"When you've gained all nine of your tails."

"WHAT?!" Kitsune shouted, "But that takes 9,000 years!!! I'll be dead by then!!!"

"Oh, don't be so fussy." Nexus commanded, shaking her head disapprovingly, "You have me on your side!" She gave a foxy smile. "That should at least cut your time in half!" The great fox laughed, and Kitsune drooped, slightly annoyed at said company.

The silver fox's ears perked up, "Kit, our conversation time is up. It should be easier to communicate now that you know I am here. But for now, it's time for you to join the world of the living. We'll keep in touch, and next time I'll tell you about the rest of the things you need to know."

Slowly, Kitsune's view of the fox began fading as her vision turned white.

"…Be careful with these Exams, Kit. There's a great deal of danger ahead…"

Kitsune nodded, knowing Nexus could see her, and next thing she knew she was staring at a bright light.

_**Kitsune, Silver**_

_Kitsune are usually red, though sometimes they may be silver. Silver Kitsune, as cubs, look grey, but as they gain their tails their fur becomes more luminous and vibrant, just as the red fox's fur becomes darker._

_Silver Kitsune can only be bred when a Male Red Kitsune mates with Female Silver Kitsune, and even then there is only a one-in-ten chance._

_Kitsune may come in other colours, but it is even more rare._

_Silver Kitsune are said to be able to control lightning, rather than fire (fox-fire), like normal Kitsune._

_An infamous example of the Silver Kitsune is the Gin'iro Kitsune no Kyuubi._

Tsunade rubbed her eyes and put the book down, deciding to study more on these "Elemental Demons" tomorrow, perhaps when she wasn't being useless in the Kazekage Building, inside the Kazekage's Office no less.

She glanced at the Kazekage, who was still working on all his paperwork.

She could not help but wonder how he did it. She imagined herself at his age as a Kage and laughed out loud, causing the kid to turn his aquamarine eyes her way. He focused on her for only a second, then went back to his stack of documents.

The Fifth Hokage shook her head wearily before excusing herself to go to bed in the guest chambers across the hall. Without thinking, she wished Gaara goodnight.

It was only once she was outside she realized he didn't sleep.

Must be _really_ boring.

Chuckling, she suddenly knew how he did it.

Boredom.

Laughing a little more, she changed her clothes and went to sleep.

The bright light she saw turned out to be the sun, coming in from a window on the left side of the room she was in. Looking down at herself, she noticed she was in a futon and had a few bandages on her. Naruto was by her, sleeping peacefully and muttering about ramen every now and then. She stretched and got up, ignoring the aches that came from the sudden movement.

She walked out the door, and immediately recognized her surroundings.

Somehow or another, she had ended up in the Kazekage building.

Offhand, her nose caught a scent from down the hall.

French toast and powdered sugar.

Her instincts kicked in and she began to follow the smell, hoping to find a bit of caffeine at the breakfast table (where-ever that was…); she found herself tracking down a flight of stairs.

She was rewarded with the sound of voices coming from the same direction as the smell and she knew she was on the right track.

Finally, she reached a wooden door at the end of a hallway.

Upon walking in, she found what appeared to be a kitchen. Considering that Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Kuro, Suteishii, Sakura, Sasuke, and Tsunade were all there eating French toast there, as well as the refrigerator and shelves full of food, she guessed she was right.

Suteishii was the first one to acknowledge her. "Ohayo Kit-San-Chan!!!"

Albeit, Kitsune was still a little paranoid about Suteishii ever since the dream about Naruto marrying her, but seeing as Naruto was not here, and the fact that Nexus would bite her head off if she got on Suteishii's bad side, she let it slide.

It occurred to her she had no idea which of The Five Elemental Demons Suteishii was…or rather, had been…or had sealed inside her…

Or something like that.

Suteishii did not seem to mind the fact that she was too lost in thought to answer, as she was already dumping powdered sugar on her French toast. (Temari was telling her not to, Kankuro was sniggering, and Gaara just rubbed his temples while Kuro apologized to Tsunade for Suteishii's behaviour.)

After searching for the miracle that is caffeine, and finding none, Kitsune settled down to a nice breakfast.

Tsunade laughed as Kitsune and the girl Gaara had unofficially introduced as Suteishii ("Suteishii, get off the table now…") argued over something-or, at least, it looked like arguing.

Randomly, the girl got on the table (again) and started yelling something:

"FRENCH TOAST!!! FRENCH TOAST!!! FRENCH TOAST!!! I LIKE FRENCH TOAST AND I CANNOT LIE!!! YOU OTHER NINJA CAN'T DENY!!! WHEN I SEE THAT BREAD, IT GETS IN MY HEAD, AND IT MAKES ME WANNA FLY!!! …FLIP OUT!!!"

The Kazekage's killing intent was enough to scare away his brother, while Kitsune was openly embarrassed.

Tsunade laughed.

Maybe someday her and the Kazekage would have to swap assistants.

She'd given the girl a pass to be in Konoha, most recently when Sasuke was returned but could never remember her full name.

Tsunade yawned and went back to her research…

_**Kyuuketsuki demons**_

_Below is one of the oldest and most popular myths which explains the origin of Kyuuketsuki. _

_The__first Kyuuketsuki was actually the lioness goddess Sakhmet, who took on a human apprentice by the name of Yaksha. While traveling with the unearthly being, Yaksha gained her taste for blood as well as her mysterious, though somewhat dark magic. He began to improvise the ideals of God and soon the magics he used became twisted from their original form, thus making them more deadly. Sakhmet's immortal student, Kali-who also had a habit of Vampirism-began to plot against the other progeny. In the end, she sold a piece of her immortal soul to the god, Vashti and agreed to become his servant in exchange for a potion which would lead to Yaksha's immediate death._

_After taking said potion while it was under the guise of blood, Yaksha was on the Bridge of Death when the Devil appeared to him. In exchange for helping him corrupt more humans and turning them into servants of Darkness, as well as undying loyalty to him, the Devil granted him an extreme amount of power, making him immortal._

_Yaksha found his senses heightened, gone from a simple apprentice to a true sorcerer-Perhaps even a god himself. He soon found apprentices of his own which would be his Generals, all powerful enough to make armies of their own. There were Seven total; all of which were the beginning of the Seven Great Vampire Clans._

_Now, whether this is true or not, there were, in fact, Seven Great Vampire Clans. The legend goes on to tell of those who started the clans…_

Tsunade skimmed through the information, finding it unimportant (A/N: I left out pieces of the book because they did not apply to the plot of this story.)

The second her eyes found the name of one of The Elemental Demons, she back tracked a paragraph.

_**Vampire Clans; Aku**_

_The fourth apprentice of Yaksha: Yuzuki. Yuzuki is the master of the most powerful vampire clan, the Aku clan. They are easy to trace once on the right track, not only because of their powerful aura and forbidden knowledge but also because they are the rarest of the Main Vampire clans in existence. Often times, fledglings are destroyed for the means of keeping the clan strong, therefore limiting their numbers. Also, those who are in this clan or have any relation to it are marked by the Aku surname. _

_They have powerful magic, and two of their favorite skills are controlling elements and telepathy. They are most known for their unusual eyes, which, like all Vampires', can see in the dark, but have oddly coloured scars by them. All of their senses are heightened, but can be controlled by those who survive their apprenticeship. _

_The use of a wooden steak, or cross can be deadly when not immediately removed, as their magic gives them healing powers. They may also be killed by metal instruments, but it is not recommended, as metal rarely splinters the way wood does, and therefore may be simply pulled out during the healing process whereas wood will leave small pieces lodged behind which may be fatal if they are by major organs. _

_Types of Forbidden Jutsu can also injure or kill them. They can be lightly burned by the sun or holy water. Aku are only required to hunt once a month, or, in rare cases, twice a year._

_Yuzuki, leader of the Aku clan, was one of the Five Elemental Demons._

_She was sealed two years after the defeat of the Fire Elemental Demon, Kuroi no Kreuzen. _

_It is said that the holder will be marked both by name and body with the Aku Clan's Name…_

Tsunade sighed haggardly and marked her page, remembering from somewhere that there were three Kyuuketsuki demons in the elemental group she had been reading so much about.

She stretched and began to watch 'Suteishii' bother the Kazekage by singing another random song.

"I'm baaaaad to da bone!"

"Suteishii, you aren't bad."

"I am so! Look!" The girl lifted up her shirt a bit and pointed to a symbol on the left side of her lower abdomen.

Tsunade actually saw the Kazekage blush.

But that wasn't what concerned her.

It was the kanji tattooed on the girl that troubled her.

The kanji read "Aku."

…_Marked both by name and body…_

Tsunade furrowed her brow and excused herself from the room.

"Kitsune-chan, I'm glad you're awake!" Sakura said cheerily. She rolled her eyes, "I can't help but wonder if we'll ever have a normal C-ranked mission…" She smiled as she continued, "Kakashi-sensei was able to get the document to Tsunade and he says the mission was a success!"

"In other words, we can now enter the Chuunin Exams under the new ruling system." Sakura finished.

Kitsune could not help but be confused. "New ruling system?"

Sakura nodded. "Gaara-san and Tsunade-sama decided that, in order to be eligible for the exams you have to have completed a C-rank mission within two months of the Exam."

The thoughts all connected in Kitsune's head. Chuunin Exams in one day…and they were all going…

The blonde jumped up suddenly; "I have to tell Naruto!!!"

And with that she was gone.

Later, when Tsunade found herself in the Kazekage's office working on last minute preparations for the Chuunin Exams she knew that she had to ask Gaara about the girl who was standing not too far away with a group of other Jounin, including the one she had seen earlier (Kuro, she reminded herself).

"I will be assigning all of you to a role in the Exams tomorrow. There will be details on each of your scrolls. I am counting on you all to accept this mission and perform it correctly, understood?"

A chorus of loud, "Kashikomarimashita!" (Yes sir, I will do it) rang through the room, and the Kazekage dismissed them all with a: "Gokuro-sama deshita." (Thank you for doing something expected of you.) and a, "everyone is dismissed now."

The ninja in question approached the Kazekage's desk last, grabbed her scroll, but did not leave.

"When I say 'everyone is dismissed' I mean you as well." The Kazekage said, glaring pointedly.

Suteishii hung her head, muttering a slight "Mou" (dang) as she walked out the door, pouting.

Tsunade would have smiled if she did not suspect the girl to be carrying a demon with a high potential for genocide.

Taking matters into her own hands, the Fifth Hokage spoke up, "Anata wa dare to hanashite imashita ka?" (Who were you talking with?)

"Aku-san." The teen replied shortly, saving most of his attention for the papers which needed signing.

A single drop of nervous sweat dropped from Tsunade's brow as her insides twisted in apprehension.

"Aku-san to hataraite imasu ka?" (Are you working with Aku-san?) She continued.

"So."(yes/yeah)

Tsunade nodded and announced she was going out for some fresh air.

Aku. Suteishii Aku. Marked in name and in body as the holder of one of The Five Elemental Demons.

Suteishii Aku, jinchuuriki to Yuzuki, Controller of The Water Element and Queen of the Aku Clan.

The fact that Kitsune was to also the holder of a demon did not frighten Tsunade.

The fact that Kitsune's demon wanted to reunite The Elemental Demons and free the Kyuubi did not frighten her.

The fact that the Gin'iro Kitsune no Kyuubi was closer than Tsunade had thought was what frightened her…

**READ THIS NOW BECAUSE MOST OF IT IS IMPORTANT!!!**

Blood-chan: Wasn't Kakashi-Sensei kawaii this chapter?! With his whole, "I care about my students" thing going on?! …Now if only he was always like that, I have a feeling Team Seven would be tons stronger by now. Kakashi has a lot to teach, but he does not pass much of that knowledge on… Except to

**Sasuke** when he teaches him Chidori…(grumble, grumble)

Oh, yes; and if you were wondering, Kakashi could create Bunshins and use Chakara because he was far enough away from the amulets, not to mention he was standing by both Kitsune and Naruto.

Naruto and Kitsune were unaffected because both used Demon Chakara, while Sasuke's Cure-Mark Chakara could have been used as well, the Curse Seal was preventing him from using it, as well as the fact he is not in a crazy/bloodthirsty mood.

I'm sure you have noticed that Team Seven is getting closer again, or rather you better have noticed. The initial tension between them has worn off, so they're basically ready for the Chuunin Exams now that their teamwork is back on.

This chapter is called **The First Tale** because Kitsune gets her first fox **tail**, and learns more about herself and the demon inside of her. She learns she needs all nine tails before she will become powerful enough to switch dimensions at will. Ergo, she could live in both worlds.

The story of _The Five Elemental Demons ("The Five")_ is also started, and Tsunade reads a **tale** that reveals some of the secrets of Demons, and how they came to be.

In other words, there was both a **first tail**, and a **first tale**, so I chose the one I found to be most significant to the plot and brought it out in the Chapter Title.

One last thing: I plan to reveal information on each of "The Five" every chapter. In order to speed up plot progression I introduced two of them in this chapter, and will most likely do the same in another chapter sometime soon, then I will focus on the last one during the late Chuunin Exams.

**NEXUS KITSUNE, Review or I'll kill you off!!!** (You think it's above me to kill off the main character?! HA!) Even this story needs a review every six chapters or so to keep it going…

Sayonara, Kit-San-Chan!!!

**Never Put All Your Kitsune in One Village:**

**Omake Theater!**

_Today's Topic: ...If Kitsune was killed off... Who would be the main character?_

Naruto: Oh the no-s!!! 'Nee-chan is dead!!!

Suteishii: 'S'okay, Naruto! I'll be your sister now, even though we look nothing alike!

Gin'iro Kitsune no Kyuubi AKA Nexus: Now who's going to reunite The Five?! It's not like Yuzuki is about to do it.

Yuzuki: ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Bite me...

BloodEngel: Look guys, we already **know **Kitsune's not going to be killed off, she's the one telling the story!!! And it's not like she was dead in the prolouge!

Naruto: Oh yeah, the one with the Sound Village and Akatsuki!

Keiti: And the wolves...

Nexus: Yes, however did that happen?

BloodEngel: (points to Yuzuki) It's her fault...

Yuzuki: I'm a demon, it's what I do.

Nexus: You know what, how about we forget about her and become The Elemental Four? ...Back on the topic, if Kitsune were to be killed off I would take over her body and take _good_ care of my brother's keeper... (Nexus' mind: He will release my brother or die!!!)

Kitsune: This is the worst Omake ever!

Naruto: 'Nee-chan!!! YOU'RE ALIVE!!! **(GLOMP!!!)**

Kitsune: Ow.

Kakashi: ...It's all fun and games until somebody_ looses an eye_...

BloodEngel: Well said, my friend.

**End of Chapter 10.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto, The Song "I'm Bad To The Bone", or the French Toast Song. That belongs to Ninja Gamers.**

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter Eleven: ****Second Official Filler!: Special Report: Live From Sunagakure!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kitsune Chronicles: Never Put All Your Kitsune In One Village**

_By: .Blood.Engel.Yuzuki._

_Dedicated To Nexus Kitsune, for letting me humiliate her._

**Chapter Eleven: Second Official Filler!: Special Report: Live From Sunagakure!**

Team Seven (minus Kakashi) was led to the building where the first test would take place. Problem was they were led by Kuro, who had not mentioned she would be coming early because she was an assistant-examiner.

In other words: they had absolutely nothing to do.

Her team looked determined, but as for Kitsune…well, she just felt sick.

Naruto must have noticed because he sent a grin and a thumbs-up her way. "Daijobu desu yo!"(It'll be okay!) he shouted encouragingly.

"Honto desu ka?" (Are you sure?)

"Honto desu yo!" (Sure I'm sure!)

A small smile tugged at her lips and she nodded.

So, now she was no longer sick but she was bored; very bored.

Little did Kitsune know, she was not the only one…

Suteishii waited inside the front room of the Hokage's apartment (located in the Kazekage building for long meetings) so she could escort her through town.

Why she needed to be there when the Hokage _knew_ how to navigate in Suna, and would, without a doubt, also be followed by twenty or more of her own ANBU was a mystery.

Not to mention, this was the girl who almost burned down the Kazekage's house…_multiple times_!

Offhand, Suteishii wondered if that was why she was never invited over for dinner by Temari anymore.

'Oh well…At least I know I won't find weird stuff in my food…like cyanide. I swear, I'm going to get Kankuro for that…'

That was around the time she ran out of things to mull over. Therefore, she got bored.

Very bored.

So bored, she actually began to look around.

Tan couch, white walls, brown door, wooden coffee table, tan carpet, two wooden chairs with white cushions, another plain door…more walls…

She could have cried. That's how bored she was. And, of course, it did not help to be in a boring room either.

Just as the Special Jounin had almost given up on life, her sapphire eyes caught something on the coffee table. They were much the same colour (brown, she reminded herself wearily) but the thing was at least two shades darker.

Upon closer inspection, she found it was a book.

Checking to make sure no one was watching, she picked it up, praying it was not another of those "Icha Icha Paradise" books…

Suteishii let out a breath of relief when she saw no disturbing pictures.

Though, she did spot a disturbing title.

"_**An Introduction to Demons"**_

"Why in the world would the Hokage want a book about demons?" She murmured, ignoring the fact she had once had one as well, until Kitsune took it.

She felt something in her stomach twist and gulped, attempting to swallow the foreboding feeling she had.

What if the Hokage knew…?

Then what?

What if Suteishii's very own dirty little secret had been discovered?

What if Tsunade-sama _knew _about—

The Suna girl heard a door and looked at the book in her hands, now shut.

"That's a very interesting book." The blonde sannin noted.

"Anata no hon desu ka?" (Is it your book?) Suteishii knew she needed to confirm a few things before jumping to the conclusions she had before.

"Hai, so desu." (Yes, it is.)

Something inside of Suteishii sank, but she forced her voice to remain normal, and questioning. "Donna hon desu ka?" (What sort of book is it?)

Tsunade winked, "I already told you. An interesting one."

They left the conversation at that.

Keiti and her team walked by while Kitsune and the rest of Team Seven (minus Kakashi) sat around in an extremely bored fashion.

"Ne, Naruto-kun; you look like you haven't had ramen in a week." The one Kitsune remembered as Arianna stated. (How could she tell with that headband over her eyes anyway?!)

Naruto simply stared at the three girls. "I'm **bored!!!!!**"

Meanwhile, Inside Sakura's Head: Bored Naruto equals Pranks by Naruto. So, if Pranks by Naruto plus Sunagakure equals disaster, disaster divided by Kazekage, when the Kazekage equals Gaara would mean a very, very dead Naruto. Dead Naruto equals incomplete Team Seven… Incomplete Team Seven equals no Chuunin Exams. No Chuunin Exams equals Super-Emo Sasuke! Super-Emo Sasuke equals Unhappy Sasuke!! Unhappy Sasuke equals Sasuke running away to the Sound Village again!!!

On the outside of Sakura's head, everyone was getting very creeped out as Sakura's facial expressions kept getting more and more pissed off looking.

When Sakura finally snapped out of it, she focused her green eyes on Naruto. "Let's play a game."

Burii was surprised to find Kitsune on the ground in a circle with a group of others. As she and her teammates drew closer they could make out a few of the words they were saying…

"Do you have any…Kage?" Asked the blonde boy who seemed almost an exact replica of Kitsune.

"Go fish, Naruto-kun." Answered a girl with pink hair. (Inner Burii: AWWWWWWWW, she has pink hair!!!)

The boy muttered a bit and drew a card before putting down two "Four of Shurinken".

"You know, Naruto, the signs don't have to match; just the numbers."

"What?!" His surprise slowly turned to delight as he put down all his cards in pairs. "I WON!!!"

A boy with black hair sighed and rolled his equally black eyes.

Erika was the first to say something.

"Hello, Kitsune-chan!" the girl shouted, drawing all attention to herself as her brown eyes landed on Sakura. Erika's eyes widened, and she literally squealed (though she may have been squealing at Sasuke…) as she ran towards the other girl.

"I love your outfit!"

'You should…' Kitsune thought, rolling her blue eyes, 'It looks almost exactly like yours except for your jacket-thing (she never could figure out what to call it) is pink and has a black rose instead of the whole circle-deal.'

Needless to say, they instantly became friends.

Ami smiled, and waved a little, following Burii as she sat down and took the liberty to introduce her team…

Kitsune already knew who they were, so she decided to tune out the introductions and focus on Burii. Kuro, Burii, Keiti, and Suteishii were, more or less, Nexus' old teammates.

She was so close, but she still had a long way to go.

For instance, make each of them recognize each other.

Nexus snorted. **"Easier said than done, Kit… But Reign, or, as you know her, Burii would be the best place to start. She is simply in a human form. She probably recognizes everyone all ready…"**

Kitsune surveyed Burii's perfectly-matching outfit and hitai-ite and concluded that only a demon could ever be that obsessive.

Nexus growled, but said nothing.

Oddly enough, now that Kitsune focused on it, her headband was the exact same colour as her shirt…

Her suspicion was confirmed. The girl/demon had a different headband for every outfit.

Or rather, a different coloured cloth. Considering last time she wore the ninja-item on her neck and now it was literally a headband.

Kitsune sighed as she watched the next game start.

It was "Speed" this time.

'Oh great, ninja speed. If only we all had Jounin-reflexes, the game would be over in seconds…'

The caffeine obsessed fox-girl laughed at the thought and tried to explain the game to Naruto.

Within time, there were numerous groups waiting outside the testing building, and our favorite Konoha Genin all showed up.

They even noticed Suteishii, who was walking around trying to make sure nothing got out of hand.

Suteishii came to meet Kitsune and the others as they shuffled around, having grown tired of card games.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu!"

Kiba, who had obviously never met Suteishii, drooled.

" 'Teishi, it's not morning." Kitsune pointed out.

"Aww, Kit-San-Chan, it's morning until you can't sleep in anymore." The girl said, obviously not minding the name, or lack of suffix.

"I'll assume you can sleep in very long then."

"You shouldn't assume things, it makes an-"

"Excuse me!" Yelled Moegi.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Oy! Are you in the Exams too?!"

"Naw." she answered, "Hinabi-chan, Konohamaru-kun, and I are all doing a report on the Chuunin Exams in Suna as a mission!"

"Yeah," Konohamaru continued, "The other two teams who graduated from the academy the same time as us are competing though, they escorted us here as their C-rank mission."

"Are they as young as you?" Burii asked, clearly wondering if ten year old could really survive the Exams.

"They are older than us, with the exemption of Udon-san." Hinabi said simply, glaring at her sister a little, which earned her a dirty look from several people.

"Well," Suteishii said, trying to break the tension, "I'm a Special Jounin; What do you want to know?"

(WOW. My fillers are awesome. They literally have no relevancy to the plot… Kishimoto-san would be proud!!!)

Kuro randomly popped up with a ruler and a blackboard, as well as some chalk.

"Suteishii Aku, or Aku Suteishii is a Special Jounin to the Sand Village. Her most effective Jutsu are water elemental. Her birth-date is unknown, as she remembers little to nothing about her life before she was found in Suna, but she is an estimated 13 years old. Her hobbies include bothering Gaara, eating ice cream, eating pie, bothering Kankuro, bothering strangers, and talking to strangers…

"Her old Team includes me, Kuro (Jounin), and Philip (Missing nin Hunter, age 17). Our sensei was an…interesting guy named Fai D. Flowright."

Suteishii continued, "And I have a deep, dark secret… Mwahahahahhahahhaahhaa!!!"

"Really?" Konohamaru asked, "What is it?"

Kishimoto randomly popped up, "If she said, it wouldn't be a filler now would it?"

"No sir…" Konohamaru answered, bowing his head.

"Enough about her, what about everyone else?" Moegi urged.

Kuro cleared her throat. "I am Aka Kuro, age fifteen, my birthday is not important…because I said so. The team I teach consists of Umi Ami, Radford Erika, and Akane Burii. Burii is one of The Five Elemental Demons…"

Hinabi rolled her eyes, "As if."

"My techniques are mostly fire-based." Kitsune finished.

Sakura's brow furrowed, and she asked the question that had been bothering her for sometime.

"Otogakure kara de mo kite iru hito ga imasu ka?" (Are there people here from Sound too?)

Kuro shook her head, "No, it's best for them to stay out of sight right now, considering they've angered more villages than just Suna and Konoha."

Sakura sighed in relief, forcing herself not to look at Sasuke to see his reaction.

Kuro nodded to the Rookie Genin. "Who else would you like to hear about?"

"How about them, over there?" Moegi pointed to three Mist-nin.

"Those are the people we escorted for the Chuunin Exams." Keiti explained. "Their names are Kim, Risa, and Mistii; we'll learn more about them later."

Keiti pointed to herself, "On a more important note…Let's talk about me! My name is Keiti, I'm from Konoha and I'm on a team with Arianna and Britt. I'm like their team leader. I'm 13, and my birthday is August 31… And, I am absolutely, positively terrified of bugs, but I LOVE DOGS!!!" (Kitsune turns on sirens, and bright flashy lights while yelling: "SPOILER!!! SPOILER!!! SPOILER!!!")

Kitsune couldn't help but sweat-drop, "This is all fine and great but, I really don't like fillers so can we just get on with it?"

"Of course," Suteishii said… "As soon as I introduce you!"

"They already know me!!!"

"Look, I just want to refresh their memories before things go any further!"

"Then you should tell them to read the story over."

"But this chapter will take care of all the loose ends!!!" Suteishii whined.

So, to save us all time, Kitsune decided to agree with Suteishii and I could go on with the filler…

"This," Suteishii said, pointing to Kitsune, "Is Uzumaki Kitsune!!! She has the Demon, Nexus, inside of her. She is age fourteen, is around an inch taller than me, or, an inch or two shorter than Kuro. She lives with Naruto and she graduated from the academy at the same time as Maddi(12), Elena(13), G.G.(12), Canno(12), Udon(10), Lin(12), Konohamaru(10), Moegi(10), and Hinabi(10). Konohamaru, Moegi, and Hinabi are the only three who will not be attending the Chuunin Exams."

Suteishii paused for a few seconds, then continued, "No one knows it, but here little performance back in City Towen was noticed by the Akatsuki, and now they're on the prowl. We'll be seeing them anytime now…

"Not only that, she alsocurrently has Otogakure after her." Suteishii concluded ominously.

"WHAT? WHY?!" Yelled our amazing heroine, completely shocked.

"You stopped Sasuke from joining them." Kuro elaborated.

"Yeah, so?"

Suteishii sighed as Kuro 'poof'ed back into the building to do her job. "So, Orochimaru is pissed at you."

"You lost me." Kitsune stated simply.

Suteishii placed a finger on her chin, pretending to be thoughtful as she put things in a way Kitsune would understand. "Think of it this way, Orochimaru is like a Sasuke Fangirl... A very old...male...Sasuke Fangirl..."

Suddenly, the words struck some meaningful cord in Kitsune's mind, as she cried, "OH SH--"

And was then interrupted by Tenten…

"SHURINKEN!!! NEJI, CAN WE GET SOME?!?!" (We'll say that they're really cool Suna Shurinken, okay?)

Neji never got a chance to respond, however because Kiba interrupted _him_…

"Hey look, the doors are finally opening!!!" Kiba yelled, punching his fist into the air. The crowd rushed towards the test.

"Let's go!" Kitsune shouted, trying to pull her team along.

Sasuke just scoffed. "Whatever you say, KIT-SAN-CHAN."

"Don't call me that! Teme!" the fox-girl argued back.

"Stop fighting! We're a team, so let's get in there and win!" Sakura suggested, swinging open the door. Naruto caught it and held it open, grinning.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Kitsune agreed, walking in after the pink-ette.

They all walked in to find a black-haired female examiner. Her hair was straight, and pulled up into a traditional Japanese hairstyle. She was wearing a black and red Chinese dress that went down to her ankles, it had two long slits running up to her thighs. She wore fishnet tights, a black scarf and a vast array of golden jewelry. (Basically, Yuko from XXX Holic-the Manga...)

The dark-haired woman smirked before motioning them to their seats, on different sides of the room beside a large amount of other ninja from different villages. To the side of her, Kuro nodded to them and took a seat on the sidelines, apparently acting as the woman's co-examiner.

The woman licked her pale lips before looking over the class to see if all were present. Kuro nodded the affirmative and the older woman continued.

"Anyone caught talking, cheating, or communicating in any way, shape, or form will fail automatically." Kuro announced, taking a seat among a group of other co-examiners who were sitting in chairs lined up along the walls.

"I am Yuko, your first examiner. You will be taking an unconventional written test." She paused, waiting to see if the information sunk in. (Kitsune thought she vaguely recognized the woman's name.) "I say 'unconventional' because I'm going to give you the answers…"

Confused and excited murmurs went through the crowd, until the woman cleared her throat, demanding silence.

"I will give you the answers," the smirk made it's way back onto her face, "…for a price."

I basically hate this chapter. It was rushed and didn't turn out as planned.

Either way, the good news is…CHUUNIN EXAMS!!! ((w00t, w00t))

Oh yeah, and if you want you can take a look at "How Many Times Has THIS Happened To YOU?!" my new humor Naruto fic. My friend and I just about died laughing writing it!

As an apology, here's this extra:

**Never Put All Your Kitsune in One Village:**

**Omake Theater!**

_Today's Topic: If Suteishii dies, what will her funeral be like?_

Priest: We come here today to celebrate—ahem—excuse me, raise the roof—no, wait! That's not right!!! Either way, it's Suteishii Aku's friggin funeral, let's paa-rtay!!!

(Strobe lights come on, music starts)

Music: EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!!!(don't own)

Gaara: These are the times when life is worth living…

Kitsune: GOOD NEWS!!!

Kankuro: SHE'S DEAD!!!

Kitsune: Joy to the world!!! To all the kunoichi and shinobi!!! Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea!!!

Orochimaru: JOY TO YOU AND ME!!! (Is killed by Nexus…)

Naruto: DING-DONG THE WICKED WITCH—I MEAN SUTEISHII—IS DEAD!!! (do not own)

Hinata: Heh, heh, heh…Why don't you marry Naruto now, BIOTCH!!!

Kiba: 0.0

BloodEngel: Yaaaaaaaaay, now I don't have to wonder about whether or not she'll die!!!! (In the original version, Suteishii died in one of the earlier chapters, then in the second version she died a few chapters from this one… Then, in the third version, she's killed by Akatsuki in the last few chapters, these days I still don't know if she going to die…or when…)

Suteishii: YAAAAY, I'M DEAD!!!!!!! … WAIT!!! WHAT?! I NEVER GOT TO SEE PARIS!!!!

Kitsune: There is no Paris here…

Suteishii: …I NEVER GOT TO SEE GAARA NAKED!!!!

Gaara: O.O

Kitsune: Too much information, thanks.

Kakashi: (insert random eye-pun here)!

**The End!!!**

**End of Chapter 11.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto, XXX Holic, or Tsubasa.**

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter Twelve: ****Kitsune At the Chuunin Exams: Written Test with Yuko**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kitsune Chronicles: Never Put All Your Kitsune In One Village**

By: _.Blood.Engel.Yuzuki._

_Dedicated To CrystalKitsune, for letting me humiliate her._

_Summary: A girl accidentally stops Sasuke from joining Orochimaru, hence bringing the wrath of Sound upon her. But once Akatsuki gets involved she is pulled into War. And all she wants to do is go home! (And some caffeine.)_

**Chapter Twelve: Kitsune At The Chuunin Exams! The First Event: Written Test with Yuko**

"As a Chuunin, you will have difficult decisions, many of them will be a matter of life or death. You will have to be prepared for these decisions. You must be prepared to give _your_ life, or the lives of your teammates for the mission.

"Chuunin have given lives, limbs, and personal comforts for the completion of a single mission. And after that mission is accomplished, they give away more on the next mission. If you are not strong enough, or willing enough to forfeit everything for your village then you will _never _become a good Chuunin, let alone a Jounin.

"You may be asked to forgo _everything_ you enjoy and love in your life… But that _will_ be the only way you can go on! If you are afraid to loose everything and anything you can stop wasting my time and get out of this room now! If you fear the loss that _will_ indelibly come you have no hope of going anywhere as a ninja."

A shocked silence flooded the room.

"…The question is…what are you going to surrender to me in order to pass this test?" Yoko inquired, walking down the rows of desks.

"What are you willing to sacrifice?"

__

Sakura wasn't sure who was scarier, this lady or Ibiki. She frowned, knowing she was too soft to ever give up her family…or…Sasuke. Watching him leave just once was terrible, and she knew he would try again. He'd never been swayed that easily before, so Sakura knew she had to make sure he passed the Exams. That way, perhaps, he would feel like he was getting stronger in Konoha and he wouldn't try leaving again.

That in mind, Sakura knew she had to pass, for Sasuke. And for herself.

__

Yoko watched as a few cowardly, selfish students excused themselves from her test, opting to try again next year, when, with any luck, the examiner would be less creepy. She chuckled lowly before continuing, this time explaining the rules of said test.

"The rules are simple. No cheating or communication, as stated before. Also, if you get one question wrong you will loose instantly."

There was a unanimous gulp throughout the room, and Naruto could already sense his nerves being shaken.

"You will fill out your paper, and give it to the examiners…"

"You said you'd tell us the answers…" Kiba noted suspiciously.

"Yes, for a price." Yoko answered simply. "As you cannot get any questions wrong, you are permitted to ask for the answer-the correct one, I might add-of me. During the test, I will be in an office connected to this room where you and I will draw up a contract."

"Contract?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. I will give you unlimited answers for a fitting fee. The contract will be unbreakable. All sales final, in other words."

'So…we pay her money to get the correct answers?' Sasuke mulled. 'A bribe? I see why she says it's an unconventional test…'

"You have an hour to complete the test." Yoko finished, amber eyes sweeping over the crowd once before she retreated into another room, shutting the door behind her.

__

The tests were handed out by the co-examiners, face down on the desks.

"You may begin." Kuro permitted.

Kitsune flipped her test over, only to see something she wasn't expecting. '…This is…'

"HEY, HEY, HEY! WHAT'S WITH THIS?!" (That was Naruto…)

"What do you mean?" Kuro responded, bored stiff.

"These tests are…" Kitsune continued…

"_BLANK_!!!" Naruto finished. "THE TESTS ARE COMPLETELY BLANK! NOT A WORD ON THEM!"

"I _know_ what 'blank' means, kid, just like I know there are no visible markings on your test."

"Well then how're we supposed to fill it out?!" Ino questioned.

Kuro shrugged in return and rubbed her temples tiredly. 'This is going to be a long day…'

__

Kitsune frowned, her brow furrowing. She stared again at the plain white paper, before sighing and putting her head down on her desk. The fox-girl snapped her head up immediately. Her paper…it was…

__

'…Cold…' Sakura thought, fingering the paper again. She had started to feel it, incase there were symbols engraved in it, like some sort of brail. When she realized it was freezing!

__

Naruto had put his head down on the cool desk, which was odd for Suna, and sighed. He found himself becoming tired, and yawned into what he guessed was the paper. He balled his fist up angrily on the desk when he found it was warm.

He squinted at his paper, suddenly noticing words on it.

__

People were already filing out the door, some of them going to Yoko and others leaving the exam, the co-examiners marking off their names. Sasuke could see the names being crossed off from his window seat, right by the Jounin that had helped bring him back to Konoha.

Sasuke glared at the paper once again, then shaded his eyes from the sun shining outside. He glared at the sun, and leaned back in his chair for a while before turning his attention back to his paper. His eyes became wide as he noticed writing appearing.

__

Sakura frowned at the paper, touching it again as confirmation.

Green eyes narrowing, she began to rub her palm against the paper, wondering if perhaps it was frozen to a point where the words were no longer visible, if there was a sheet of ice on the paper…

As the paper heated from friction, small words began appearing, causing Sakura to smile in triumph.

Neither Kiba nor Akamaru could figure out the empty paper, so they joined the already large line leading to the woman's office. The line was shrinking surprisingly fast, which was rather odd.

Didn't it take time to draw up a contract?

Sooner that he had expected Kiba found himself in the room with the strange examiner, his paper in hand.

What would happen now?

Yuko smiled lazily, "Let me guess…you want to know why your paper is blank?"

Akamaru barked the affirmative as he nodded solemnly.

"Very well then…I will tell you why your test is blank, and, I will even tell you all the answers if you pay a fitting price…"

"Yeah, what's the price?"

Yuko looked him straight in the eyes, causing him to shiver involuntarily. "I will help you, and in return you must give me your dog."

It took a moment for the words to sink in, then, "WHAT?! THAT'S BULL!!!" he yelled, as Akamaru whined quietly.

"If you are not willing to pay the price then, by all means, feel free to fail." The woman answered, as Kiba huffed and stormed out of the room.

Kitsune could not help but notice the look on Kiba's face when he came out of Yuko's office. She dismissed it and focused on her paper.

'The ink must react to heat…' she thought, reading over the first question.

_Question One: What are the Five Elements of Jutsu?: _

'Well that's easy,' Kitsune thought, 'All I have to do is think of the Five Elemental Demons…'

_Question One: What are the Five Elements of Jutsu?: Fire, Lightning, Wind, Water, and Earth._

_Question Two: If a kunai travels at a velocity of 200m/sec in a backwards route, how far will it go in an 800 meter forest within three seconds?: 600 meters._

Kitsune was glad she knew how to do that…Thank you Mr. Science teacher.

_Question Three: If a kunai travels at a velocity of 200m/sec in a backwards route how far will it go in an 800 meter forest within five seconds without hitting a tree in the forest if the thrower is standing at the opening of the forest?:_

'WHAT?!'

Sakura went through to first few problems easily, most of them were riddles and little math problems, but she was stuck on one of them… She sighed and began to read over her last answer, looking for a clue.

_Question Eight: What is always there until you say its name?: Silence_

_Question Nine: The Village opposite of the Silent Village is:_

As far as she knew, there was no silence village, so what was the hidden meaning?

Was she thinking too hard? Or was she ignoring information?

Then, it dawned on her.

…Perhaps she should ignore information instead…

Sasuke was stuck on the third question, so he opted for a new plan.

The examiners were right there, daring him to use Sharingan so they could disqualify him. The door to the answers loomed ahead of him…

Slowly, he got up from his seat and made his way towards Yuko.

Naruto, meanwhile, could not even fathom the answers for the first few questions.

He closed his eyes, nerves going crazy. He needed some help, and fast.

It was then a voice entered his mind.

**Ne, Kit, can't you even figure that one out?**

_Shut up, stupid fox!!!_

**Don't say that, I'm sensitive…I may just not help you now.**

_Nani?! (What?!)_

**Ugh. I know you are questioning my motives so let's put it this way; you want the answers or not?**

Naruto waited for this information to reach his brain. _All right, fox, let's get to work!_

**Kit, Can you hear me?**

_Nexus? I can hear you just fine, why?_

**I've convinced Kyuubi to help Naruto out, and I've done a little inspiration work for the Ookami, while Reign is doing fine on her own. If you agree to confront Burii I will assist you with your test as well.**

_Great! Now help me out!_

_Question Two: If a kunai travels at a velocity of 200m/sec in a backwards route, how far will it go in an 800 meter forest within five seconds without hitting a tree in the forest if you are standing at the opening of the forest?: _

**Oh please, Kit, that's too simple. Just think about it. You are at the opening of the forest.**

_Yeah, so?_

**The Kunai is traveling ****backwards****! It won't hit a tree in the forest because there are no forest trees to hit!**

…_Oh…_

**Sigh. Next question.**

_Question Nine: The Village opposite of the Silent Village is: _

'The opposite of silence is sound…'

Sakura smiled, and filled out the answer to the ninth question…

_Question Nine: The Village opposite of the Silent Village is: The Sound Village._

One more question left…

_Question Ten: What is most important to a ninja?:_

_Okay! Next question!_

**The great Kyuubi, reduced to being a cheat sheet; oh, how the great have fallen…**

_Question Five: How much wood would a Wood-Chuck chuck if a Wood-Chuck could chuck wood?:_

… **I hate humans…**

_A Wood-Chuck would chuck how much wood a Wood-Chuck would chuck if a Wood-Chuck could chuck wood!!!_

…**That may just be the first thing you've ever said that makes sense…**

_Believe it!_

_Question Six: If a tree falls down in a forest where no one is there to hear it, does it make a sound?_

_Whaa???_

**You are hopeless.**

**Omake Theatre!**

_Topic: …Outtakes…_

Question: _Your mother says your father is always right, and your father says your mother is always wrong; who's right and who is wrong?:_

Sasuke: Oh, sure! Make fun of me because I have no parents!!!

BloodEngel: CUT!!!!!!!

_Question Five: How much wood would a Wood-Chuck chuck if a Wood-Chuck could chuck wood?:_

Kitsune: These questions suck. I mean, come on! THE WOOD CHUCK QUESTION?!

BloodEngel: ;-;

Suteishii: I think what she was trying to do was deliberately give out a question with no answer.

BloodEngel:D

Kitsune: More like she couldn't think of any witty questions that made sense…

BloodEngel: Grumble…grumble… (Translation: Stupid harsh truth.)

**FYI: TO KITSUNE:**** THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE AKA KOUJOU SERIES' LAST CHAPTER JUST FOR YOU!!! IT'S AN INSIDE JOKE AND I WANT ****SOMEONE**** TO UNDERSTAND IT…**

**End of Chapter 12.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto, Tsubasa, or XXX Holic**

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter Thirteen: Kitsune At the Chuunin Exams: Sasuke's Price**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kitsune Chronicles: Never Put All Your Kitsune In One Village**

By: _.Blood.Engel.Yuzuki._

_Dedicated To NexusKitsune, for letting me humiliate her._

_Summary: A girl accidentally stops Sasuke from joining Orochimaru, hence bringing the wrath of Sound upon her. But once Akatsuki gets involved she is pulled into War. And all she wants to do is go home! (And some caffeine.)_

**Chapter Twelve: Kitsune At The Chuunin Exams! Sasuke's Price**

Sasuke could see the amusement in the woman's yellow eyes as she stared him down, a lazy smirk plastered on her face. "Sasuke Uchiha." He could see a plot forming behind her hazy eyes and narrowed his eyes almost imperceptibly.

"I know just the price for you…"

The narrowing of his eyes was now unmistakable, his frustration creating a distinguishable furrowing on the bridge of his nose.

"Your price… Will be your eyes."

Naruto frowned, chewing on his pencil absent-mindedly. 'The most important thing to a ninja?'

Well, the most important to him, as a ninja, was…

His Nindo. ("Ninja Way")

Because it agreed with him as a person, as a human being. If he lived the life of the ordinary cold, heartless ninja that so few actually manage to perfect…he would be the monster the Villagers pointed him out to be.

He would no longer be fit to be Hokage…

He would no longer be fit to wear this headband that Iruka-sensei gave to him, after defending him as a human being and risking his own life for Naruto.

Because he swore he would become Hokage. Because he swore he would earn the Villager's respect. Because he swore he would prove them wrong, show them he was not a beast.

And Uzumaki Naruto never goes back on his word.

That is his Nindo!

And next thing he knew, he was holding a kunai. He poised it towards his left eye, and clenched his teeth until his jaw began to hurt, awaiting the pain.

He hammered his fist down on the end of the kunai, successfully destroying his left eye.

…One more eye left. Just one more stabbing pain and he'd be on his way…

Sasuke chuckled. "That's an interesting Genjutsu. How often does it work, convincing people they'll have to give up what the treasure just to fulfill their goals?" Sasuke blinked, both eyes still intact now he was out of the Genjutsu's grasp. "I'll suppose the fear of seeing the 'future' with out their most precious possession would be enough to drag some people out of this competition. But…" Sasuke locked his intense eyes on to her languid ones, "I would do anything to reach my goal. I would give anything. And I will not allow anything, or anyone to stop me from killing _him_."

Yuko's eyes hardened, causing them to appear nearly brown; though she could sense no lie in him she still could not hold back. How far would he _really_ go?

"Prove it."

'Most important to a ninja?' Sakura asked herself, eyes thoughtful as she concentrated on the last question. Suddenly a scream came from the Office-Room. 'That…sounded like Sasuke!' Her mind raced, and she completely forgot the question. He sounded like he was in agony.

Her teammate…

Sakura's heart rate quickened, echoing in her ears as she imagined all the terrible tortures Sasuke could be going through. Her head whirled at the sudden intake of thoughts and her instincts screamed for her to do some thing.

So she did.

She ran right up that door and burst through it, not even caring about all the commotion she and the eerie scream had caused.

_Prove it._

Sasuke frowned at the ridiculous suggestion.

_Prove it._

Oh, he would prove it all right.

He would kill his closest friend for a chance to destroy his brother.

He _planned_ to kill his closest friend for a chance to destroy his brother.

_Prove it._

He took a kunai from the pouch on his leg and ran it along his arm in a deep cut. The skin was sheered off as easily as if he was slicing butter.

_Prove it_

It did not hurt at first, not until the adrenaline rush wore off. He cursed himself for letting out a single, strangled cry as all his exposed nerves met the air. He held his mouth shut from that time on, determination the only thing driving him.

_Prove it._

He took the fragile slab of bloody skin from his arm, and dropped it at the woman's feet.

"Let that be your proof."

Kitsune watched Naruto's eyes widen as Sakura charged through the wooden door on the other side of the classroom.

He had nearly jumped out of his seat to follow but then…

_NARUTO! NO!_

_K…Kitsune-'nee-chan?_

…_Naruto?_

_Wow! We're like twins! We can communicate with each other through our minds! Okay, I'm thinking of a number between one and ten…_

'Wow, he's easily distracted.'

_Hey! I heard that 'Nee-chan!_

_Eh? You can hear everything I think?_

'Must be because of our demons…'

_YOU HAVE A DEMON TOO, 'NEE-CHAN?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!_

_Why didn't YOU tell ME you had a demon?_

_I-I-I; uh…_

_Never mind. I guess it doesn't matter when you know anyway. _

_Wow. Do you have a Biju (Tailed Demon) too?_

_I guess. It's basically like yours, just…Silver._

**And Female.**

_Huh? That's not the damned fox._

Kitsune could feel Nexus' anger boiling.

_That's my demon._

**Wow. Quite the family reunion.**

Nexus rolled her eyes at her little brother's antics.

**Quiet, Otouto. (Little Brother) Look here, I meant to show this to you later, but it seems you've figured it out on your own. As you can see, you can communicate through us. As of now you can only speak when you are close to each other, but with practice you can communicate even when you are thousands of miles apart.**

**Even when you're sleeping if you try hard enough. **Kyuubi said, referring to Nexus' long sleep.

**Right. You can hear everything the other thinks now, but with practice you'd be able to block each other out. Your mind is basically an open book right now.**

_Hold it, so I could go into 'Nee-chan's head?!_

**Not literally…But yes. **Nexus confirmed, sounding slightly worried.

_Wow!_

_I'm not too keen on this, especially now with all these things happening. Can't we just shut it off and sort this out later when there's not a test we have to pass?_

**My thoughts exactly. I'll break the connection, next time you need to communicate, just ask…**

Sakura swung open the door, nearly expecting to see Sasuke's corpse splayed all over the ground. Instead she saw a great deal of blood decorating the simple tile.

What had happened?

Was this all that was left of Sasuke?

'She didn't just kill him…she destroyed him!'

A wave of dizziness came over her.

She was a medic; she had probably seen enough blood to be a Jounin.

But this was different. This blood belonged to…

"Sasuke…" The name came out in barley a croak, and the woman had already moved to shut the door behind Sakura.

"I'll guess you'd like to know the answer to The Last Question. You look like the brainy type. Naturally, with your large forehead and diminutive build you are suited for nothing else."

Inner Sakura was yelling and screaming for her to fight back, but she held her tongue. "Where's Sasuke?"

"Scholarly you may be, but you're also overly sensitive. Not good for a ninja. Your one good feature, I think, is that you can take criticism. You must be used to it."

**CHAA!!! THAT'S IT!!!!!!**

Without thinking, Sakura did her usual thing…Took her anger out on something in a violent way. Usually Naruto was the one who ended up being the target.

This time, however, it was the floor, covered with Sasuke's blood.

Lifting her hand up, she noticed it had also acquired some of Sasuke's blood.

Her balled up fist covered in Sasuke's blood. Her own blood pulsing…

It seemed almost like Déjà vu… (FORESHADOWING!!!!!! ;D)

Yuko smiled. "Well…It seems you are worth something after all."

Kitsune thought about the last question the most.

What would it be?

Your comrades?

**No, a ninja is supposed to be more selfish than that. Remember White Fang Hatake?**

The mission?

**Any mission? Even a D-rank mission?**

One's Village?

**Even a Missing Nin is still a ninja.**

_Then what?_

**The most important thing to a ninja is…**

Yuko sighed. "The Last Question… 'What is most important to a ninja?' …It is obviously not what is most important to you, is it?" Yuko questioned, as if Sakura would actually answer, studying the kunoichi (female ninja) carefully.

"No," Yuko continued, solving her own inquiry. "Your bonds mean more to you than that. Especially your bond with that boy. That is why you rushed in here to aide him, not even considering that you would most likely die as well. You are weaker than him, so, if I had chosen to kill him you would have met the same fate.

"It seems even your brain betrays you. Perhaps you aren't even smart."

Sakura's emerald eyes widened.

"Yes, I think so. You have book smarts, but you lack common sense as a ninja. You should quit now. You have enough potential to be great out in the common world, but if you continue on this road…" Yuko stopped, waiting for her words to process. "You'll die."

To say Sakura had not heard such things from others would be a lie.

But she had never heard it from anyone she'd just met, not from anyone she did not know.

And that made it seem all the more true.

"The most important thing to a ninja," Yuko concluded, "Is themselves."

_Yourself…?_

**Naturally. Will your comrades matter when you're dead? Will your mission matter? Will the Village who sent you on the mission that led to your ultimate demise matter?**

Kitsune could not help but wonder if Nexus was right. Still, the idea still did not sit well with her. To be so fickle, relying only on life… Acting as if just living another day was the only thing that mattered.

Clearly, they had differences, but those differences would just have to be put aside.

For now, anyway…

The examiner walked out of her office, Sakura in tow, and waited until it was the exact second for the hour they'd had to finish the test was over. "You will be called in by order of Teams to have your tests judged in my office." Yuko stated, walking behind the door she had just come from and leaving the team calling to Kuro.

Team Seven was the called in soon to be graded in Yuko's office.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you fail."

"What?! How?!"

"The Last Question. What does a Nindo mean?"

"It means everything!" Naruto retorted.

The woman raised a slender eyebrow. "So, a Nindo is more important that one's life?"

"A Nindo…_is_ someone's life." Naruto said, almost softly.

Yuko's countenance softened, and she looked on Naruto with a kind twinkle in her eyes. "So, even if the mission fails…if you abide by your ninja way…it is a success?"

"In the world of Ninja, those who do not follow the rules are considered trash. But…those who would abandon their teammates…they are even worse trash."

They all smiled at Kakashi's quote.

Yuko sighed. "Well…I can't very well fail you when the answer _is_ in a way, correct can I?"

Naruto smiled brightly, and Yuko handed him his pass to the next round of the Exams. "It is true. Often times as Ninja we tend to stray from the path of humanity. We destroy our emotions because it makes killing so much easier. We throw away thoughts of religion because such speaks against our life-style." Yuko's eyes fell. "However, in doing so…we often deprive ourselves of happiness.

"The only thing that should ever matter to a ninja…is their own opinions. No one should ever have the right to tell you what to believe…"

Their Team smiled, looking up at the black haired woman, and seeing her in a new light.

"W-wait a minute! Where's Sasuke?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I allowed him to get his arm bandaged after it was injured. He passed the test as well." Yuko sighed. "He has a dangerous determination, that child. Dangerous, but respectable." She nodded her approval to all of them, in an oddly sober mood. "You all possess admirable traits. I was amazed that you, Haruno-San, did not give up even after all that taunting; and you two did not even need my help at all. I'm impressed."

Her sly smile returned, "But I wouldn't get too confident. There is after all, another test to go. Followed by the finals! And even if you get there, you probably don't even have a chance of becoming Chuunin." She laughed insanely, walking away and leaving them all very putout.

"Good l-u-uck!" She continued in a singsong voice. And, after she led them out and mentioned to the next Team she continued lowly, so they could not hear: "You'll need it."

It was a mix of Suna and Konoha, Kitsune decided.

Like Konoha because of the trees surrounding them (though they were not nearly as large as Konoha's trees) but also like Suna because instead of rich soil under her feet, there was sand, and the sun was unbearable, even when she was in the shade of one of the trees.

It was a lot like City Towen, she concluded, with one last look around as suddenly the crowd of Genin became silent.

"Oi!" All attention was focused on the tall man. "I'm your next examiner, so if any of you don't feel like taking the chance of dieing, I advise you to leave now…"

The tension-filled moment was completely ruined by a pleasant, but undoubtedly male voice. "Wow! Kuro-pipi is _sooooooooo_ amazing!" Seemingly sarcastic clapping followed.

The second proctor narrowed his red eyes, teeth clenching dangerously. Coal black hair, cut short and spiked slightly, bangs hanging over a blood red Suna headband. His strong chin, pitch-black trousers and long, high collared cloak made him appear rather frightening to the less experienced Genin. "…Fai…" he began dangerously, pointing a deathly glare towards the owner of the voice.

"Yes Kuro-woof?" Placid, ice blue eyes stared back at him from behind a mop of cream-coloured hair. He wore a white shirt with a fishnet undershirt **(1)** and a pair of plain black pants, accompanied by a pair of black sandals. He seemed to be unarmed, but was proved a ninja by the blue-fabric headband on his thigh.

**"IT'S KUROGANE!!!!!!!!!"**

A few Genin actually fainted after seeing 'Kurogane' angry.

Kitsune, meanwhile, was not affected at all by the killing intent in the air, she was too busy mulling over the two of them.

'Fai' wore his headband on his thigh. Kitsune only knew one person who did that. Suteishii. And Suteishii had mentioned her sensei was a man called Fai. On the same subject, it had been mentioned that Fai, Yuko and a person named Kurogane were students of some famous Suna ninja called Ashura.

Obviously this blue-eyed, smiling idiot was the man Suteishii got it from. (And by 'it' Kitsune means extreme personality disorder.)

Kurogane cleared his throat, shaking Kitsune out of her thoughts. "The rules of this round are explained on a form you will receive from my…" he spat the word out grudgingly, "partner… Fai. Upon signing the form you will be allowed to begin the test."

Kitsune clenched her jaw; according to the previous exams, if anything bad was going to happen, it would start during the second phase.

Little did she know how right she was…

**(1)** I had to give Fai fishnet and put him in… Who doesn't love ninja-Fai after all?

**End of Chapter 12.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Fai, Yuko, Ashura, and Kurogane. They belong to CLAMP and Kishimoto, respectively**

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter Thirteen: Kitsune at the Chuunin Exams! The Second Event!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Kitsune Chronicles: Never Put All Your Kitsune In One Village**

By: _.Blood.Engel.Yuzuki._

_Dedicated To NexusKitsune, for letting me humiliate her._

_Summary: A girl accidentally stops Sasuke from joining Orochimaru, hence bringing the wrath of Sound upon her. But once Akatsuki gets involved she is pulled into War. And all she wants to do is go home! (And some caffeine.)_

**Sorry for the lateness. My computer crashed and my back-up disk was momentarily lost, but all is well now!**

**Change in chapter name is because I ended up combining two chapters. ENJOY!**

**P.s. Ironically, this chapter was extra difficult to write while the next chapter was more than half way done before I even STARTED this one… XD**

**Chapter Thirteen: Chuunin Exams! Second Event, Second Tail! Sound's Sneak Assult!**

The obligations and rules for the second event were fairly simple. But the task didn't sound at all easy. Kitsune had always thought Anko's test to be simple, but now she could see that was only because she did not have to participate. Now she would have to find food, shelter, water, and then find the way back to Suna. And this included crossing a desert. Within two days.

Kitsune felt utterly, royally screwed.

Wait. It gets worse.

Apart from the usual people who try to mow down every team they lay eyes on to improve their chances of passing, there would be an extra twist in this round of the exams.

Eliminators.

That's what Kurogane-san called them on the papers, Eliminators; Jounin specially chosen to disqualify members in the only way possible for Kurogane's test. They would make them unable to fight. These Eliminators had permission to paralyze them, beat them, break their bones, even kill them in order to weed out those not worthy of becoming Chuunin.

Naturally, it went without saying that this round would be all business, especially since they would not be put into teams. She'd be alone.

Yet, despite the danger Kitsune turned in her form anyway and let herself be led to a place in the forest where she would stay, alone until the signal went off, telling all the individual ninja it was time to get going, gather provisions, and find their way back to Suna until another ninja found them, or worse the Eliminators.

Sakura set off quickly, her main goal to find Team Seven and improve all of their chances to win by suggesting teamwork. Though teams were not set up or recommended they had not been prohibited either.

She was jumping from tree-branch to tree branch when suddenly she saw a familiar Headband decoration on a group of people walking slowly through the desert forest.. Yes, she would recognize that symbol anywhere. A musical note.

But the Sound Village was not participating this year! They couldn't be here for the Exams so their target must be…

"Sasuke…"

Sakura ignored Kitsune's faint Chakara Signal and worked on finding the lone Uchiha's. In her search she sensed Naruto, and he just so happened to be on the way to Sasuke. Nodding her head in a determined matter she went to get Naruto, and then, Sasuke.

She would not loose him again.

Not again.

Kitsune was using Nexus' demon sense to search out edible food before packing it for the trip back to Suna while she kept a conscious eye out for Naruto or any potentially dangerous ninja.

Water would not be hard to get, considering she had read on a scroll about a water Jutsu used on missions in situations just like the ones she was in now. Albeit, she herself could not do it well. (Her best Jutsu Elements are Lightning and Fire)

After a while she got bored and decided it was time to head to the desert.

_Just point the way, Nexus._

**...Lazy kit, won't you do anything yourself? ...**

_I heard that!_

Sakura had never run so fast in her life. She knew she had to find Naruto. She had not been able to stop Sasuke the first time, what made this time any different? Naruto was the only one.

The only one Sasuke, as selfish as he was believed would ever understand.

'...Selfish...?' Since when had she called Sasuke selfish?

She shook the thoughts off, guessing it was Tsunade-Shisho rubbing off on her; and there he was. Naruto.

'We're coming Sasuke.' She thought, approaching Naruto. 'We aren't about to let you go without a fight.'

"Naruto!"

"Sakura-Chan?!"

She grabbed his wrist and looked him in the eye, something she never remembered herself doing. "Sound is here. We need to find Sasuke."

Naruto's blue eyes widened and he took off at record speed, moving so fast Sakura knew she could not keep up even if she tried. Then she did something strange. She smiled.

'...Naruto, you determined fool...'

Sasuke sensed the Oto nin long before they found him.

He knew this time he could not, would not fail.

The power to destroy Itachi would be his, no matter what it took.

However, soon enough he could feel Naruto closing in on him. He smirked. At last the battle between Naruto and him would begin...and then end.

'A tragic ending.' He though to himself as his smirk widened. 'But not without it's uses.'

As he watched Naruto come into vision Itachi's words echoed in his head.

_In order to become strong enough to match me, to get the ultimate Sharingan, you must kill...your closest friend._

"SASUKE!!!"

The Uchiha heard Naruto scream just as The Sound Five appeared behind him, ignoring Naruto, he turned to them.

"I've been waiting."

…__

_What?_

**Kit, Naruto is in danger!**

Sakura's emerald eyes widened as they were met with the scene of Sasuke preparing to finish Naruto off. Without thinking, she ran to him...and punched him.

He looked up slowly, his lip split and nose bleeding badly, bloody red Sharingan staring at her eerily. Fear washed over her, and her knees gave out. She held Naruto's limp form tightly, sobbing as she lowered her eyes to look at his now pale face, trying to avoid the Uchiha's ghostly eyes. "S-Sasuke." Her sobbing became more violent as she inspected Naruto's injuries. "How could you...Sasuke?"

She knew her breath was quivering, and she must have looked absolutely pathetic. She looked up to see him, looking passive as ever and something shattered inside her. Suddenly she was shouting at him, useless things, anything, "SASUKE! HOW COULD YOU!!! YOU--YOU--!"

He rolled his eyes as she scrambled for words, trying not to loose her temper and call him something terrible. Then he did the unthinkable.

He slapped her.

**CHA! HE CAN'T DO THAT!!!**

Her eyes burnt with fury as she attacked him, leaving Naruto alone and bleeding just to be dodged again, and again, and again before a piercing strike hit her in the stomach. Stumbling back, she coughed up blood and gazed at one of the Sound Five as he laughed at what Sasuke had done. She jumped up again and attacked, this time with her kunai, digging it into Sasuke's chest in a diagonal line, anger and confusion clouding her mind.

Sasuke could not hide his confusion as Sakura struck him. A white haired Sound nin with dot-like markings on his forehead approached as a bone came out of his arm, much too sharp to be normal, and stabbed her with it in her stomach before she could register what had happened.

She fell back almost instantly, and watched Sasuke walk away with the man who had stabbed her.

"How could you, Sasuke? ...How could you become the person you hate...?" she whispered to his back.

He said nothing.

But she knew he had heard, even as she watched his retreating form, as it had always been.

It had taken Kitsune longer that expected to reach the spot where Naruto and Sasuke once fought. Her eyes scanned the forest area before resting on two figures, both surrounded by blood.

Sakura.

Naruto.

Blood.

Everywhere.

Kitsune never remembered being so mad, and could tell Nexus' fur was bristling as she growled.

She knew what she had to do now.

She would **kill **him.

**Sasuke Uchiha **_**WILL**_** die!**

A new power was flowing through her, engulfing her and she felt like she was on fire. The absolute loathing she felt had made her loose herself somewhere along the way.

Her nails grew to a terrifying length and she noticed a silver Chakara Tail growing. Her teeth felt tight as they seemingly grew and a pain shot through her jaw as it tensed.

Her eyes began to glow inhumanly and she let out a howl.

**Sasuke Uchiha **_**MUST**_** die!**

He was lucky The Sound nin had brought him those pills. If he had not been able to advance to the Second Level Curse Mark he would have lost. And even then the battle had taken a terrible toll.

In the end, his mind was too clouded and Sakura's reaction just confused him more. He hadn't quite finished Naruto off.

But no matter. He would die of blood loss, as long as he or Sakura didn't pull off some amazing healing technique.

At the though of Sakura his stomach churned, but he ignored it. After he killed Itachi he would come back for Sakura, he mused. That would make this up to her.

He nodded to himself idly, deciding on that plan of action.

They were nearly out of the forest when the killing intent and unimaginable Chakara came to their attention. It was similar to Naruto's, Sasuke gathered, remembering the tiring fight.

He turned back, only to see some supernatural, transformed Kitsune snarling at them.

As she walked closer, calmly, the Chakara flowing around her became more violent. The Sound Five took their place on the front line as Kimimaru guarded him warily.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" Kitsune's voice croaked, somehow sounding more mature and deadly, "I will kill you…"

The Sound Five charged, only to be thrown back by the immense Chakara field. They all had three-degree burns from simply coming in contact with her! '…What are the Uzumaki?' Sasuke wondered, watching with interest and some fear as Kitsune used her Chakara to surround the five Sound ninja.

Their flesh literally melted away until all that was left were their scorched bones.

The white Chakara disappeared as their screams stopped, receding quickly back into the fox-girl. Kitsune stepped towards the two of them, crushing the remains of Tayuya to dust just by stepping on them.

The Uzumaki and the Uchiha locked eyes for a moment…and then…

Pain.

Sasuke was burning. He was dying! Lightning was surrounding him, slicing his skin, a fist came in contact with his face and knocked him backwards, out of the pain.

"CHAOTIC ELEMENTAL DEMON LIGHTNING TECHNIQUE NUMBER 21!!!" Kitsune shouted out as lightning pieced the sky, breaking the ground into bits. She snarled again, and formed a sword from the lightning. Bringing the sword down with such force the rocks, dirt, and pebbles flew at him as she charged at him, gathering more lightning in the sword.

She hit his left arm first. Then his right. The final shot was aimed at his heart.

Kimimaru took the last blow.

Her eyes rolled back into her head as her body could no longer take anymore.

His guide was dead. But he'd studied the geography of the Villages since his last ran-away incident. He knew exactly where to go from here.

Burii smiled at her.

"You never could control your temper." Green Healing Chakara washed over her entire body and she glanced over at the healed forms of Sakura and Naruto. "I've dropped you off in Suna. Congratulations, you've passed the Second Event."

Her face was the last thing Kitsune saw before she passed out.

Deidara looked over the landscape from a tree, Sasori standing in his puppet form right by him. "This doesn't look like it'll be too hard…un."

A deep frown appeared on Sasori's mangled shell. "Don't underestimate Sunagakure, Deidara."

"Un. I'll be off then, will you stay here?"

"Yes. I'll wait for the plan to be fulfilled."

"Un." Deidara responded before jumping off.

Behind a few trees stood some of the Eliminators, waiting for instruction as they contacted Kurogane…

This place had an unusual amount of trees for a desert, Deidara thought, looking at the no-man's-land between Konoha and Suna.

Deidara jumped up to another tree-branch, hoping to subtly jump from tree to tree instead of flying.

"Hold it…"

The Akatsuki member turned towards the source of the noise.

"You want to fight me, un (_yeah_)?"

"Kazekage-sama!" a hysteric Jounin ran up to Gaara and Tsunade, bowing before continuing, "Four of the Akatsuki have been detected in the testing area."

Gaara's piercing eyes made the man freeze in place. "Which ones?"

"W-well…S-Sasori of the Red Sand, Uchiha Itachi, and their two partners who we are still in the process of identifying."

"Uchiha Itachi's partner is a Missing-nin from The Mist Village named Kisame." Tsunade contributed immediately, earning a nod from Gaara.

"By the order of Kazekage, all available ninja Chuunin and up will go after the Akatsuki and bring them back, if possible, whether they are dead or alive. The more experienced Genin will join Kankuro, Temari, and Baki in finding information on the identified Akatsuki members." Gaara ordered. Tsunade nodded to Shizune, and their ANBU team set off. Their mission: Search and Destroy.

"You can come out now." Sasori commanded, looking in the direction of the hidden Eliminators.

The ninja did, indeed jump out of their hiding places. "You're too late," the leader spoke, "we have contacted Kurogane-san and he has sent a Jounin to warn Kazekage-sama. A team will soon come after you and your cohorts. Surrender now and your life may be prolonged until questioning is over."

"I see." Sasori answered, before using his puppet to throw a variety of weapons at the Eliminators, efficiently killing them all at once. "Then let us find out what my old Village can do..."

**End of Chapter 13.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Tsubasa/XXX Holic. They belong to CLAMP and Kishimoto, respectively.**

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter Fourteen:**** Chuunin Exams! Akatsuki Attack!**

Notes: PHEW!!! That was difficult. But so short! I decided not to do the fight-scene between Naruto and Sasuke, considering it would basically be the Valley of the End all over again and...it just would not have turned out right. AKATSUKI FIGHTS NEXT CHAPTER THOUGH, I PROMISE!!!

_Unimportant Note:__ My inspiration song for this Chapter's fight is called "Demanufacture" by Fear Factory. Look up the lyrics if you ever wanna little insight._


	16. Chapter 16

**Kitsune Chronicles: Never Put All Your Kitsune In One Village**

By: _.Blood.Engel.Yuzuki._

_Dedicated To NexusKitsune, for letting me humiliate her._

_Summary: A girl accidentally stops Sasuke from joining Orochimaru, hence bringing the wrath of Sound upon her. But once Akatsuki gets involved she is pulled into War. And all she wants to do is go home! (And some caffeine.)_

**Notes: ...Yeah...My battle scenes suck. Sorry. I was lazy. Originally the battles were more complex but, once again: LAZY.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Chuunin Exams! Akatsuki Attack!**

"You want to fight me, un (_yeah_)?"

"Well, knowing that you're here for my Kazekage makes me kind of pissed at you so… Basically, yes."

"All right then," Deidara moved at a lightning fast pace to Suteishii's level, opting a fighting stance. "…Un."

'With speed like that, hitting him will be hard without attaining some injuries myself…Long distance fighting has always been more my style anyway.' Suteishii backed up, and leaped into the tree behind her she noticed in her peripheral vision.

"Hey, I thought you wanted to fight me, un?!" Deidara yelled, a bit louder than necessary, even over the commotion that was evident behind them.

Suteishii decided to put her selective hearing to use before launching two handful of kunai at the blonde assailant. Suteishii figured she would hit him with at least two, considering his speed, but was shocked to find the she-male looking very unconcerned about the league of sharp objects zooming towards him.

He promptly opened up his palms and caught them all inside of the two mouths there. "Not going to do much for you, un." He said, almost playfully, before launching the kunai straight back at Suteishii.

'Whoa! Didn't see that coming! This guy's better than I thought.' Suteishii mulled, dodging the kunai by jumping down from the tree.

'I guess this fight is going to be like a relationship... It just won't work long distance.' Suteishii rolled her eyes. 'That was so lame, I can't believe I actually though that.'

"Are you going to fight me, or just stand there with an annoyed expression on your face, un?"

"I don't know, you think I can do both at the same time?"

"Let's find out, un."

Luckily, Suteishii has more will power than the general population believes so she was able to hold back the urge to cry profanities and tell him to stop saying "Un." …Unlike some people we know.

Instead she settled for an over exaggerated, "Fine, fine; be that way." And went for a high-kick to the Akatsuki member's head, which proved to be a pretty stupid move once Deidara grabbed her ankle.

However this gave Suteishii an opening for an upward punch to Deidara's chin, making his head snap back with a faint reverberation. Deidara quickly recovered his bearings and blocked a second punch aimed his way.

Suteishii retorted by using the hand he had used in blocking to hurl herself up, kicking her free leg against his chest, and gaining enough agility to pull herself free and knock him slightly off-balance in the process. Once she was free she made for a back flip off his chest, allowing her to kick him in the face.

"…That hurt, un…"

Kurogane led the team going after Sasori, who had been strangely easy to track down information on. After going to his Grandmother they had recruited her (a veteran ninja) to give them pointers.

"How do you intend to find him?" The old woman, Chiyo, asked.

Kurogane jumped down from the tree he was perched on. Below them were the corpses of more than half of the Eliminators. "Follow the dead bodies." He said, frowning darkly.

Suteishii felt something cold and wet running down the back of her neck and attempted to lift a hand to finger the liquid before realizing in a grand total of 1.5 seconds…

She had just been hit, and the force had caused her to back into the tree she had been using as a hide-away before. The force of her hitting said tree, combined with the force from Deidara's punch had snapped the tree in half. The tree snapping in half caused a couple of the kunai lodged into the tree from Deidara's earlier retaliation to fall.

And both of them hit her. (Because she's not one of those amazing OCs who can dodge everything 24/7.)

One of said kunai had made itself comfortable in her left arm, and the other had impaled her right thigh.

**-That must hurt.-**

_-Ha ha ha, SHUT UP!!!!-_

Suteishii decided that she didn't have time to look at the mystery fluid-which was obviously blood-because the enemy was heading straight for her and she was all cuddled up in the fetal position, so maybe she should get ready to block.

Just maybe.

After Suteishii blocked the kick aimed at her right ribs, she attempted a counter-strike in the form of a back-fist aimed towards the man's temple.

Amazingly, she was able to land a blow, and the Akatsuki he-she backed off immediately.

He stood still after that, rubbing his temples exaggerated-ly. "You're beginning to give me a headache, un."

"You have no idea how many times I've heard that."

"Un. I was hoping it would not have to come to this, but it seems I've underestimated the Sand Village, un. Sasori-danna was right, I should have been better prepared…un." He hung his head slightly and took in a breath. "Looks like I'll have to use my specialty techniques after all."

Suteishii could swear she heard the sound of chewing as the he looked down at his hand.

Suteishii took her guard, preparing to rush her opponent, though that may indeed have been his plan. Either way, she had to get this fight over with quickly so she could track the rest of the Akatsuki and warn Gaara, or, if the situation called for it, play back up.

She was running, was almost right in front of her opponent when something exploded at her feet.

Deidara smiled. "Be careful, un."

'An Exploding Tag?!' Her mind raced as her skin began to feel uncomfortably hot. 'No, bigger that that. And with the power of over ten Explosive Tags...'

Once the smoke had cleared, and the fire stopped, she found no remains of what the bomb might have been. Her eyes watered, and her skin still seemed as if it were on fire, not to mention the scrapes and cuts she had acquired.

She did have one clue, however, and that was the palm of Deidara's hand. It _was _chewing! The blue-eyed Junichuuriki could not figure out what, but somehow she doubted it was chewing gum…

At last the hand finished chewing, and Deidara made what appeared to be clay into the shape of a large bird (Around the size of an eagle). He set the inanimate creature on the ground and began to back away. "I'll teach you first hand…That art is a bang!!!"

The bird exploded before she could react.

Kurogane was surprised to find a large, deformed puppet. True, he had heard of Aka Suna no Sasori (Also called Sasori of the Red Sand) but the man seemed to look more like a demon in this form. No matter. Soon enough both the man and the monster would be destroyed.

The Akatsuki member and his grandmother had not reacted well. Needless to say, the family reunion ended in violence. Kurogane was extremely surprised to see how well the old woman, Chiyo fought even at her age.

Sasori threw various weapons and it was not long until the less-experienced members of his platoon were taken out.

That was when Chiyo came up with a plan.

Deidara's fourth blow landed exactly on target, similar to the other three.

He was an S-ranked criminal.

She was a _Special Jounin._

But still, shouldn't she be able to do_ something_?

Yet, she had never worked against bombs with this type of power.

Should she treat it as she did an explosive tag?

Or did she need a new tactic?

Deidara, meanwhile, was wishing he had followed the instruction he'd received from Sasori-danna to not underestimate this village. He was almost out of clay. 'So this fight will have to conclude soon; how unfortunate...un. Well, at least this battle will end… with a bang!'

He smiled, watching his opponent recover and began making one of his Specialty Bombs, one with enough power to wipe out at least twenty miles of the surroundings.

The chewing sound warned the young Suna Kunoichi she did not have anytime to plan. She would have to resort to a new plan, since there was little chance she could 'drown' bombs like these easily--not if she wanted to preserve the chakara she had left. So she speedily put her full-speed to use in order to get closer to the Akatsuki man and…

"**Suirou no Jutsu!"** (Water Prison Skill)

In surprise, Deidara dropped his bomb, 'Nani?!'

Kurogane, on Chiyo's Chakara strings was able to dodge all the poisonous senbon aimed his way. He felt rather strange being used as a human puppet but as long as it kept him alive and gave him a chance to win this fight he would deal with it. It took a few minutes of maneuvering, but at last Kurogane had a clear shot at the puppet.

**"Hama Ryu-O-Jin!" **(Magic Wave: Dragon King Sword!)

The shell cracked.

"It-it can't be!"

He looked exactly the same. The same as he'd been seen in pictures from years ago...The same as Kurogane remembered him looking as the young Kurogane grew up.

"So, you've finally done it." Chiyo spoke.

"Yes. I replaced some of my own body with that of a puppet. From now on, I will last forever." The redheaded man closed his eyes before launching a whole new attack.

Without warning, Chiyo-baa-san took out two scrolls and used them to summon puppets, which took the blow.

Sasori looked at the puppets without emotion. "...I see you've brought Mother and Father with you...My own parents, turned into puppets..." He smiled slightly.

The battle of puppet-masters went about as well as the family reunion.

It wasn't long until the aged lady's puppets were broken.

Not to mention Kurogane's ultimate attack was of no use. Sasori had simply put himself together again. And the battle seemed to start over.

All Kurogane's men had fallen, and Chiyo had been hit...

So, with Sasori once again throwing poison-coated objects, Chiyo and Kurogane resorted once again to the Chakara Puppet Strings routine. However, faint as the signs were, the poison's effect on Chiyo-baa-san was visible. Kurogane did not have much time to finish this battle if the old lady were have any chance to live...

"So, we are at a standstill, un. Because of that barrier jutsu, I can't move much, un; however-If you take your hand off that Water Prison Technique, I'll use my specialty bomb to blow us both to pieces, un."

Suteishii's cobalt eyes rolled. "I don't plan to die here."

'The way things are going, however, I just might…'

Her best shot would be to surround herself with one of her techniques (probably the only thing she could do fast enough), that way she would _probably_ live through the whole ordeal. If Deidara were still alive after that, she'd kill him and use the last of her power to Shunshin over to the Kazekage Building to play Gaara's unnecessary, bloodied-up saviour…

Or at least she would go find the Hokage to ask for a custom healing job. (Preferably that one because…ow….)

Taking a deep breath, the Sand Jounin gathered some water with her chakara and put it around herself, leaving only the palm of one hand exposed in order to hold the jutsu. **"Umi no Yoroi!" (Water Armour)** She prepared to let go, knowing she could not hold the Jutsu for long (because not only was she running out of Chakara, she also could not breathe when surrounded by water).

She closed her eyes and brought the rest of her hand into the watery shield.

And suddenly she was being pushed back as a hot searing pain reached her skin, which was immediately cooled by the resisting liquid cocoon she had put herself in.

When she opened her eyes, she found the ground was ripped where the bomb had hit, and the surroundings were exceptionally bare, not to mention a bit flooded. Her opponent was crumpled up in a mass of his own blood a ways away. She released the Jutsu, suffering slightly from the lack of air in her scorched lungs and made her way to the blonde.

"I suppose this…" the enemy's words were broken by a fit of coughing up blood, "is the part where you kill me…un?"

Suteishii answered by pulling out a single handful of kunai.

Deidara smiled weakly. "Sorry, un. Can't allow that to happen…"

A clay bird waiting patiently in the now-torn-down tree beside them detonated as the Akatsuki member was helped away by a shark-looking man.

After around thirty seconds of sweet, painless unconsciousness she attempted to get up, but found the feat impossible. Just twitching was exhausting. Having her blurry, burning eyes open was tiring. She closed her eyes again, drifting off into a place where nothing mattered.

The sound of heavy footsteps, accompanied by softer ones kept her from loosing herself to the dark world.

Opening her eyes one more time, she saw a pair of blood red eyes staring back.

The man with the strange eyes said something, though she forgot what it was the second it left his mouth.

What should she do?

What _could_ she do?

What could she do now, with her own murderer standing over her dead body?

Chiyo's Chakara had run out nearly ten minutes ago.

Kurogane knew he couldn't keep up the dodging forever. And the old woman had passed out just minutes ago. He was in serious trouble. Alone, faced against an S-ranked criminal who was half human-half puppet did not bode well for anyone.

'How do you destroy a puppet?' Last time, he had been destroyed and simply put himself back together.

...However...He still had intelligence. He was not just a living doll. So, somewhere in that hollow shell he must have a brain. Yes, the surest way was to aim of the head or heart since he seemed to have one of those as well. Yes, Kurogane could hear it beating when he got close.

"What are you waiting for? Are you useless without an old woman to guide you?" The traitor asked.

Kurogane, meanwhile, smiled and took out his sword, Gin'ryu and prepared to unsheathe it. We'll see who's useless when this is over..."

And suddenly another puppet came out of the ground, right below Kurogane and used wire-like strings to tie him. The nearly invisible strings tightened around his neck and began to draw blood as he struggled. His chest felt constricted as the wires began to wind tighter and tighter.

Kurogane clenched his teeth and held Gin'ryu with more force. ...If only he could unsheathe it...

He struggled more violently, causing his bindings to grow tighter once more.

'Yes...The strings are holding Gin'ryu...Now all I have to do is..._**pull**_!' He thrust his hand and managed to release Gin'ryu, cutting the ropes then spinning around and slicing the puppet into pieces. He was panting, and loosing blood.

There was no way he could finish this fight.

That was his last thought before a large Chakara Arrow pierced the Akatsuki-puppet-man's heart.

Aka Suna no Sasori fell, and out of the shadows came his old teammate, Fai D. Flowrite.

Kurogane exhaled, not sure if he should feel relieved or angry.

"This was my fight." Kurogane said, but the words seemed to hold very little meaning, and since the other man did not respond he lost himself in his musings instead.

'The Hokage, Tsunade is present for the exams so the old woman should be fine as long as we act quickly.' The dark man thought, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as his old partner approached.

Before he could react Fai had leaned down to him.

"You don't need to do that..." Kurogane murmured roughly as the baka healed his wounds and proceeded to help support him.

Fai just smiled.

The pain brought her back.

Yes, my friends, when a ninja wakes up in excruciating pain it can mean only one thing; they either lost a fight, or won after getting their butts royally kicked.

Her memory was hazy though…

Surely this could not have happened just from being an Eliminator in the Exams?

All she could remember was seeing a pair of odd Sharingan-like eyes, then they started spinning and all the sudden she was witnessing her own murder again and again and again until…

"Kuso! The Akatsuki Uchiha got me with a Genjutsu! And just when I was about to win, too…" Suteishii sighed, she would at least know where to begin the fight with Mister 'Un' if they ever met again.

Suteishii looked at herself, then her surroundings. "Looks like the fight's over." She said to no one in particular, and hoisted herself off the hospital bed, noticing a figure behind the curtain that separated the hospital beds from each other.

She recognized who it was right away.

Pulling the curtains aside, she greeted, "Hey Kit-San-Chan!" The sight was not particularly pleasant; Naruto was on the hospital bed, all bandaged up, and clearly not doing well. Kitsune was rather beat-up herself, but she could at least stand. Naruto seemed in a coma like state, his eyes closed and his breathing rather shallow.

Suteishii's small smile faded noticing Kit's stature. 'If looks could kill…'

Kitsune's eyes had darkened to an indigo colour, and her jaw was set, more scars adorning her cheeks that usual. Her skin was slightly burnt, though no signs of third degree burning showed, as they did on Naruto (and Suteishii as well, for that matter). Her left arm was bandaged neatly and in a sling.

Her voice was raw, and coarse.

"I'll kill him. I swear I'll kill him next time I see him. The day he shows his face outside of that damn Sound Village he's gone to, he'd better watch his back…" She paused, her eyes focused on her brother intently, and promised herself one last time: "I'll kill him."

Suteishii didn't even have to ask. "…Sayonara, Sasuke-teme…"

**End of Chapter 14.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Tsubasa. They belong to CLAMP and Kishimoto, respectively.**

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter Fifteen: Chuunin Exams! Death and Revenge**


End file.
